Cross of Clear Peridot
by FreedomWingz
Summary: Train and Yume are chasing the same bounty, when they suddenly run into each her. Train suddenly recognizes her. Who is she and what is their relationship? TrainxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A fanfic my friend and I started. Her pen name is Love Alchemist and she'll be uploading this on Quizilla. Enjoy **

Cross of Clear Peridot (1)

Name: Yume Hoshi

Occupation: Sweeper

Favorite foods: Anything sweet

Likes: Cats, Simple clothes, cute key chains

Dislikes: Unforgiving people, spicy food, mold

Me: Pet's fuzzy mold

A man of green hair was looking at a bulletin. That is, a bulletin for sweepers. Lately they've been running up some HUGE debts and hadn't caught any big bounties. His eyes carefully scanned it from left to right…

**Harry Henderson Bank robber**

**$ 8000.00**

_Not enough…_

**Danny Turner Notorious thief**

**$10 000.00**

_A little better…_

**Bryan Colie Serial Killer**

**$70 000.00**

_Jackpot!_

Just what he needed! That would pay off quite a portion of his 150k debt. As his hand reached out to grab the piece of paper off the board, a faster, smaller hand got it before he did. Surprised, he turned around to see who it was, but the girl had already turned around and was walking out the door.

"mmlflmmm...mmmm?" Train spoke through an entire mouthful of spaghetti. Little bits of it flew around the table. He never had good eating manners…

"What did you say?" Sven questioned, "Idiot! That's gross! Don't talk with your mouth full like that!"

Train swallowed hard his entire mouthful of pasta. Yum yum, looks like he's more interested in his food than his job as a sweeper.

"I said, what was the highest price we got?"

"They're all small fry, not worth our time." Sven sighed "But I can remember this one worth 70k, but this girl took it before I could." --

"A girl?" Train asked suddenly interested, " You don't see too many girl sweepers these days" His brain was loosing itself in memories of Saya.

Yume's P.O.V

"Mmmmm… I'm so tired" I yawned, pulling covers away. Getting up, I stretched, and opened my curtains allowing sunlight to flood my room. My cat squinted.

Meow…

"Haha, good morning to you too Chichiro", I spoke with a huge smile on my face.

Chichiro is my faithful cat! She's 5 years old. When I was walking to the police station one day to turn in my bounty, I found her on the streets. (I seem to find a lot of stuff on the streets) It was rainy and cold and she was shivering like… I don't know what she was shivering like, but she was cold and wet O.O, so I just brought her with me. I've been raising her ever since, and now we're close buddies!

"Come here" I sang opening my arms wide. Chichiro faithfully jumped into my arms, and let out a warm purr. I started towards to kitchen to cook breakfast.

For us, the kitchen is the warmest part (warm as in cozy not as in literally) of the house. It's like a living room for us. Chichiro jumped outta my arms and onto the cupboards. She dragged out her favorite bag of cat food.

"You want Chef's mix today?" I asked ripping open the sac of cat food and pouring it onto her Dish.

Meow!

"Enjoy"

_Let's see where I start. This Bryan Colie must really be something with a bounty like that on his head._

I was making my way upstairs to take a shower

_I had better start early today if I want to catch him._

Hot water slid down my back as steam filled the room.

_But that can come until later_

The Hot water was turning cold, so in response I turned off the tap. I stepped out, dried my hair, and put on some casual clothes. My cat gave me my backpack and I ran out the door.

"See you soon Chichiro!" I waved

_Ok so right now, I have some problems_

_Problem 1) I have no plan_

_Problem 2) I have no idea if he's already been caught_

_Problem 3) I don't know where to start looking_

_But all of those things are perfectly normal; it's the 3 problem check I go through every time I go catching a bounty. _-- _… I guess I could start by asking the police if he's already been caught. . Or just wait for something to happen._

I got up and started toward the station, I don't want to wait for something to happen if he's already caught. -.-

"AHHHHHHH!" The crowd behind me yells as they all back up

_Now might be the time something happens_

I poked my head through the top of people's heads trying to see. That was no use…considering my height. My height --- 160 c.m ;; It's sad. So I switched to plan number 2. Pushing and shoving till I **can** see

"Excuse me" I said making my way past people's bodies," Excusies"

Finally I was through. And Bingo O.O . There he is conveniently right in front of me. The only thing is…that someone else was chasing after him. I quickened my self to a fast sprint determined to catch Bryan Colie.

_DAMMIT! I've gotta reach him before they get him! (They as in people right __**in front**__ of me also chasing after __**my bounty**__) … Here goes_

I gathered chi in my knees, quickening by at least 3 times normal speed.

_Too late_

They've already had him cornered and were just about to bring him down. GODDAMMIT! There is **no** way that they're gonna steal **my **next meal ticket! So in a desperate attempt, I flung myself in front of him. Intercepting the other sweepers and Colie.

"Eh?" The brown haired one muttered in question

"THIS GUY IS MINE!" I shouted in defense, "You can't just take him!"

"What do you mean? We were here first!" He also shouted to counter

_This guy has some nerve… Aren't guys supposed to be courteous to girls? _. '

"He's gonna pay for my next meal!" I said, voice getting louder and louder

"Hey! I need to eat too!" He spoke, finger pointing to his mouth. Something stirring behind us made us turn our argument to see what or more correct **who**

It was. And there he is… my bounty escaping. Great. I whipped my body around ready once again to sprint after him, that is, when someone suddenly grabbed my arm. It was the person with the spiky brown hair.

"Hey!" I shouted while trying to struggle out of his **death **grip.

"You can't just come here and take…" he paused, "someone's bounty?"

His eyes suddenly widened as if he just saw something incredible.

"What're you looking at?!?" I questioned rudely

"That scar…"he said in a puzzled tone.

"Oh that?" I hmphed him "It's not nice to stare at people's scars you know"

"No it's not that, but is your name?" He asked, eyes still fixed on my arm "Yume Hoshi?"

"STALKER! How do you know who I am huh? Who are you?" I screamed in shock.

"It's me do you still remember me? Train???" he said his eyes filled with sudden enthusiasm

_Train? I haven't seen him… since… who knows when?_

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy **

Cross of Clear Peridot (2)

"I haven't heard that name…" Was all I could say before Train Suddenly picked me up and spun me around him in many violent circles.

"YIPPEEE!" He cheered childishly as he set me back down on the ground again. (Oh thank god I can touch the ground again . ) Or more correctly, as I **fell **to the ground with little spirals in my eyes.

"Oh no!" Train whimpered, "What's wrong?"

No answer from me… still recovering from severe dizziness.

"Oh… it's nothing… just a little… dizzy" . I replied.

Mental Note: Never let Train pick me up **again**

"Anyways, this calls for a celebration!"

Train cheered once again, lifting me up like a mother would lift up her child. Honestly, I was extremely happy to see him again, but after 11 long years of separation, you just don't know what to say. And who would've known that he'd grown up… so tall… self sulks 15 more centimeters than me ;;.

"Celebration for what?" I asked confused. Everything was happening **way** too fast, especially since train was dragging me along forcibly.

"For finding you again of course!" Train said, "Oh! I know what we could do!"

Train's P.O.V

"I know what we could do!" I said, "We're taking little princess to the carnival today! Let's go Sven!"

I turned around to face him, waiting for his response. That Is a FUMING Sven. I bet he's pissed because I let another bounty go . . Boy, smoke is even coming out of his ears. I sense bloodlust coming T.T. Then, that's when Sven punches me across my face. BAM (See what I mean by violence?) Why does he always have to ruin my happy moments? . 

"NO WAY! You've gotta be joking me!" Sven spazzes

"Hey, don't worry, she's just a childhood friend, and I know her VERY well, from the bottom of my heart, and I haven't seen her in AGES." I reply trying to reassure him. "Besides, aren't we taking Eve to the Elsida carnival anyways?"

We've just rescued Eve from Torneo and she wanted to go to the carnival, so why not just take Yume along with us then? After all, I know that she loved parties and festivals as a 10 year old kid.

"Ah….. Ok fine. But you do realize that this I our 3rd time letting a bounty go right?" Sven says in an irritated voice. ( "You're going to have to make up for it -- "

Sure that's what he says, but he still looks pretty angry to me O.O

Back to Yume's P.O.V 

Oh my god… I am SO confused. So now there's another RANDOM green haired person, and someone Train keeps calling 'Little Princess'. Could that be a nickname for his girlfriend? I don't know too much since I've never had a boyfriend before, but I **do** know it's usually 'Honey' or 'Darling'. But hey, who knows? With a creative person like train, you'll probably have people calling their girlfriends 'Soft Calamari' by the end of this decade.

"Umm… Train-kun? You have a girlfriend now?" I asked hesitantly. I know that it isn't my business or anything, but I just had to know.

"Hm?? O.O I don't have one YET" He replied confused, "I've NEVER had one, so why do you ask?"

"Then who's this 'Little princess of yours?" I asked even more confused then I already was.

"Oh, you mean Eve?" Train said pointing a finger at the little girl in the corner. She looks about 10 or 11 years of age. She has long blond hair flowing down to her lower back. Wow, she's really pretty. self sulking again I wish I could be that prettier ;;. Actually people say that I don't look bad, sometimes even pretty, but why should I believe them? The world is so diplomatic.

"Hello" She says ordinarily. I could hello but smile and wave back.

"Well if you guys want to go, you should get into the car" Sven states

Sven casually walks down the sidewalk, pausing for some cars, then continues on his way across the street. He waves his hand as a signal to come, and then we follow him.

"YAY, I LOVE carnivals!" I said while getting blinded by the summer sun. I stretched my limbs out. Oh god, that car was crammed with four people in it. Sven should really get a new car soon. Sven parked in on a high platform above the busy parade below. That was a really good idea; we could see everything from here. (First impression of Sven: Smarter than Train) I took Eve in hand and tugged her along with me.

"Come on" I said with a smile to Eve

We stopped at the side rail to watch the parade. I bent my head over the rail right after I lifted Eve on my back (The rail's too high for her to see), A comforting hand reached out for the rail, and train stood beside me. This is great! We can spend the entire day together and maybe watch the fireworks at night too!

"Isn't it great?" I asked eyes glittering

"Wow, there're so many people" She gaped.

"Well that's a carnival for you." I smiled

True that there were many people. Clowns, Dancers, Mascots, Singers, even salesmen in the parade. (Stupid salesmen selling you stuff when you're trying to do watch . ) All of these people reminded me of what you would see at Future Shop Boxing day morning.

After watching for several minutes, I started to get bored REALLY BORED. (Did I mention my 1 minute for everything attention span?) There were so many more things to do here, so why should we just watch? I tilted my head up to see if Eve was still interested. From her facial expression, I couldn't tell if she was loosing interest or not. (Is she monofacial? O.O Is that a word even?) But everyone likes ice cream, I bet she would ditch this for a few more minutes to get some sweets.

"Eve do you wanna go get some ice cream?" 3 I asked making eye contact.

"My Favorite!" Eve beamed with her face lit up " Let's go!"

I smiled at her remark. See? She's not monofacial XD. Ice cream might not be my favorite food, but it's sweet, and I LOVE sweet things! I lifter her off my back and set her back on the ground. Eve's hand reached for mine, and we linked our hands as we set off. Oh sure, we've only known each other for about 20 minutes, but I can see this is the start of a glorious sisterhood .

Trains P.O.V 

" I've been… ditched" I muttered under my breath. " She ditched me… For Eve" T.T

"Those two have only known each other for at max 20 minutes, and they're already chummy" Sven remarks taking a drag from his cigarette. "They almost look like sisters"

Eve and Yume were already fading off into the distance , I wanted to spend some time with her after out 11 year separation. I guess we could chat or something later. But I was DITCHED, DITCHED I REPEAT!

**There are sketches of what Yume looks like on my profile. Just scroll down till you see the links. **

**Chapter 3 is almost done... Just not typed... Just curious, do you guys like the facial expressions in the fanfic or do you no understand them or don't like there? Reviews please? ♥ ♥**


	3. Chapter 3

Cross of Clear Peridot (3)

The streets were busy as people laughed and cheered under the brightly shining sun. I was making my way to the ice-cream stand (Correction: Multiple Ice-cream stands) Eve was busily following behind me.

"Oh! I like that one! Let's got there" Eve remarked, pointing to a pink building to our right.

"That looks cool; I simply said "There's even a bench beside it so we can sit down"

The building was a small one that were surrounded by many other bigger ones, each taller than the last one. Poor little ice-cream shop, I know how you feel.

Eve eagerly opened the metal door heated by the sun, and we steeped in. A blast of cold air shook us when we stepped inside. Different from the humid air outside, this room was cold and relaxing. The door's belling jingled as it closed. Eve ran to the counter.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" The store clerk asks. I looked towards Eve to see if she had made her disicsion yet. Nope, she was till busily walking around the glass counters, trying to make her choice. I'm not surprised; there were countless flavors in the isle. But I'm pretty sure of what I was going to get.

"Hi! . Can I have a triple watermelon, bubble gum scoop with another scoop of cheery soda ice cream, then top it off with strawberry sauce, followed by rainbow sprinkles, please put it in a dish. I wasn't the shiny dish to my right please! "I said all at once without pausing to take a breath.

No response from clerk… moment of awkward silence

"Can you repeat that please?" She asked looking at me with a strange face. (A very strange face indeed)

"Umm… ok" I replied feeling awkward with people giving me funny stares. After about repeating my order 3 more times, Eve was ready to order. (They should really hire more experienced people that can remember my order. Seeesh It's wasn't THAT long). He handed me my ice cream dish and I grasped it in my hand. I picked up the spoon and shoved a scoopful of it into my mouth.

"I want one scoop of vanilla in a cone please." Eve asked cutely… and soon the person gave her her ice-cream without question. Why do people not give her funny looks huh? Is there something on my face? Maybe… is so, I've gotta find a mirror soon

I handed the money to the cashier and we left the store. Once again the bells on the door jingled signaling us a good bye. We slurped our frozen desserts as we walked. It wasn't long until we reached the bench. The wood felt warm compared to the things we were holding in our hands. I looked across the street to see many people gathered around a certain point, cheering and screaming. In the dead center of all the commotion was a stage with a microphone. (I'm attracted to loud places for some reason) A girl walked up the stairs with more swing in her hips than normal and stepped right in front of the mike. (She looks way to Slutty…. Please excuse language). Giving a few winks then twirling around letting her Miniskirt fly. (I should cover Eve's eyes) After all that she finally opened her mouth to sing.

Oh thank god. I thought this was a strip show. A turn out this is a karaoke competition. I should enter! I bet there's a **big** prize! Maybe Eve can sing too!

"Eve do you want to enter a karaoke competition?" I asked not taking my eyes off my ice cream which was melting.

"I don't know how to sing" She replies calmly

"There's no such thing as not knowing how to sing" I encouraged," You can just repeat the last line I sing, and then you'll be like an echo!"

It's true that there is no such thing as not knowing how to sing. All you need to do is open your mouth and put heart and soul into it.

"Umm… I guess I could." She said eyes concentrated her melting ice cream. A drop fell off her cone and slipped past her fingers. That's all it takes to make someone's fingers sticky. I took a napkin out of my shirt pocket and wiped her fingers. No one likes sticky fingers, especially when you're going to hold microphones.

"Thanks" she said simple. I smiled back at her signifying that it was no problem. I chucked my dish into a garbage can to my right. The dish fell with a dull thump. You can't sing holding ice-cream.

I took Eve in hand and led her past all the people. The lights blinked green, and we set foot across the street once again. Eager to enter, I shoved my way past the crowd until I spotted the person that was running the competition. His eyes found mine through the crowd.

"Ummm … Can we enter?" I asked in the sweetest voice that I could pull. (I can manipulate my voice to make it sound cuter works kind of like puppy dog eyes)

"Oh my! What a cutie, why of course you can!" His voice squealed. Scary. Very scary, when an old man squeals. I looked towards Eve to see how she was feeling towards this. Her expression spelt the same as mine. S-C-A-R-E-D.

"Thank you very much mister" I smiled with a slight twitch in my eye. I walked past him as fast as I could and to the song counter. Sucker! P I stuck my thung out behind his back to signify my awesome persuasive ways. Flipping through the CDs, I saw a song. An extremely familiar one. Swiftly, I grabbed it and showed it to Eve.

"Have you heard of this song?" I asked holding out a CD in front of her face.

"No", Eve responded "I'm oblivious to the songs that play on the radio"

"Eh?" I cocked an eyebrow," You know what oblivious means, but you don't know what this song?"

"Nope" Eve answered simply

"Obviously Train NEEDS to take you outside a little more" I tsked. We're next up; I think we should get going now. I lifted my feet once again leading Eve towards the stage. While going up the stairs, I waved at the crowd of people watching, all responded in a loud cheer. We're going to take this prize by true talent, NOT from weird stripping actions.

Train's P.O.V

Sven and I were walking along a road of street vendors, Ice cream shops ECT. I wonder where Yume and Eve are T.T Sven is no fun . . Something glinting in the corner of my eye caught my attention, interrupting my thoughts. I looked towards what I saw to find a shiny metal star keychain.

_That sure brings back memories._

I was just about to pick it up when I heard a mellow melody coming from a distance.

"_Within the difficulty of accomplishing my one and only wish__," __  
_

_That sounds like Yume… and Eve_

"I want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable, it's a promise that I want to fulfill"

I turned my head around to see Yume and Eve on stage in front of microphones. Yume singing and simply doing her graceful movements across the stage as Eve was busily trying (and succeeding to) Imitate her movements.

"Within the world covered in doubts, I still haven't found the answer"

_I haven't heard that singing in a long time... I've almost forgotten how soothing it was. _

"Nevertheless, I advance forward- Why?"

Good luck having her sing to me again . the last time I saw her, (when she was only 10) she was so against it. I guess what those kids did to her impacted her quite a lot. But I'm glad that she opened her voice to sing again. A gentle smile spread across my face.

"Cypress trees stretch into the sky; the road pointed straightforward"

_Oh my god, this isn't the time, if she sees me here, I'll be doomed! She'll slap me a billion times saying how I shouldn't sneak up on her and she'll probably also say that I shouldn't eavesdrop! But then again I still want to listen … I NEED A PLACE TO HIDE!_

So in a desperate attempt to hide, I sprinted to the side of the building.

_Oh no, if she sees Sven, she'll also know I'm here! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

Coming to a screeching stop, I ran back and retrieved Sven dragging him by the collar of his shirt. Now we were safe behind the building… phew. From Yume at least, but I sensed the presence of people watching us from behind.

**Sorry if this chapter didn't make much sense, I haven't found the right place to add flashbacks, but I'm going to do one big one instead of multiple little ones. The song used in this chapter is called "Tatta Hitosuno no Omoi".**

**Anonymous reviews are enabled so please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cross of Clear Peridot (4)

Starting with Train's P.O.V

There was definitely a person or many people watching us. Their chi was pulsing, It was way too obvious not to sense.

"Do you feel something?" Sven questioned looking back, "Like someone's watching us?"

I also thought Sven would notice… but I'm also pretty sure that I don't want to drag Sven into this, considering the fact that he has a gaping wound in his stomach. (Literally)

"Nope, not a thing" I convinced him. "That's not surprising that you would imagine such a thing with a gaping wound in your stomach.

"……m…." Sven trailed on unsure, yet at the same thing believing what I just said.

Ok, so I know I shouldn't have told him that, but if he somehow comes with me, Yume and Eve will probably come too, and if they didn't then they would get lost… And I **really don't **want that to happen since this is supposed to be a happy carnival time for her. (Also I don't want to ruin my new impression on her… As in not an irresponsible little kid.) I've got to handle this myself. Then I've got to find some cover…

"I'm tired, I'm going to go back for a nap", I said walking off

"Hmm… fine" He sighed

Yume's P.O.V

"It's a promise that I want to fulfill"

The song died away, and stopped all together. I took a moment to catch my breath. A smile of satisfaction spread across my face when everyone cheered and wooted louder than they had for the last person that had sung. I'd say me and Eve did a pretty good job ..

The host walked up the stairs of the stage holding the results in one hand, and an envelope in the other. Me and Eve scooched to the left to make room for him. He took the microphone off the stand and started announcing.

"This year's Elsida karaoke competition winner was a late entry, but that didn't affect their chances to win", He paused "YUME HOSHI AND EVE!" A loud cheer from everyone followed.

"Yes! I knew it!" I squealed lifting Eve off the ground in glee and spun her in circles around me.

"Their prize is…" He took a dramatic pause "A trip for five to any seaside resort of their choice!"

"Yippee!!!" I screamed in excitement, even Eve was excited, as telling from the expression on her face. This is going to fun! I swiftly took the prize envelope out of his hands without thanking him. Eager to show Train and Sven, I sprinted off the stage with Eve at hand, the way a child would run to her mother after a long day.

"Let's show Train!" I said eagerly to Eve. "I'll bet they really need a vacation!"

"I don't know about them, but I would love to go" She smiled

Naturally, when one blindly sprints, they run into something almost 100 of the time -- (I know this from experience). And… BAM I do. Conveniently, this time who I ran into was Sven. I lifted my head so that I could see his. Excited, I shoved the prize envelope in his face.

"What's this?" He questioned surprised. I moved the envelope away from his face to let him make eye contact with me.

"Eve and I won it D!" I said with my naturally cheeky smile, Eve also gave him a grin behind me.

"But what is it?" Sven asks the way someone would ask a little girl. (Does he think I'm a kid? O I'm 20 you know!)

"It's a vacation for five." Eve answered for me, "Maybe we could go all together? 3"

I smiled at the remark. By the way, where's Train? He was nowhere to be seen. Curious, I asked, "Where's Train?" I moved my head around to search. A figure was walking towards us. Squinting, I finally realized who it was. (I have horrible eyesight, and I don't were glasses… I think it'll just get worse. They're 0.5 in both eyes) Noticing it was Train; I brightened up, ran past Sven, and sprinted full speed towards him. Strange He almost looks scared having me sprint to him.

"AHHHHH!" Was all he could say before I crashed into him with a full force bear hug.

"Lookit!" I said, once again shoving the envelope in his face.

"That's … nice… "He managed to say under my force "You can get off any moment… now" I looked down towards my awkward position. I was sitting on the top of a choking and twitching Train.

"Eh… I'm sorry" O//O I said getting up with an awkward smile and head behind my head.

"That's ok ." He replied being his usual happy go lucky self. "Say, why don't you stay at our house when the festival's over?"

I looked towards Sven to search his face for a look of approval. I don't think his face is very approving . . Even though his face didn't show it, he replied with a nod, "its fine"

"Yippee!!!" I cheered picking Train up from the ground. Kind of awkward since he's taller and stronger than me. Insert mental image (Déjavu from Ch 2?)

**At Train's house**

I was in a room upstairs drying off my hair from a shower I just took. Gosh, no hot water in there. Their house needs a better heating system. Vigorously I ran the towel through my hair. The water seeped through the towel.

_What…. You doing…..Old coat?_

Huh? What is Sven saying to Train?

I stopped doing what I was doing and threw the towel on the bed. I stuck my ear to the door to listen.

_You're going…. See him….?_

Darn… I still can't hear clearly. I opened the door a little. It opened with a soft unnoticeable creak. Cautious of them not seeing, slid my ear closer to them.

_I'll have to settle this with him once and for all… at least, if I don't I don't think I'll ever be truly free… That's the philosophy anyways. _

Where is he going? I can tell this isn't some kind of normal friend to friend meeting. Sounds more like a fight than anything else. Maybe I should follow him just in case he needs backup. (Which I highly think he doesn't need) But with a Klutz like Train you'll never know. A click from the front door closing interrupted my thought. Gosh, he's already out the door, I'd better follow.

I tiptoed over to the outside of the room to retrieve my shoes. Silently, I slipped my high lace up Convers (Type of shoe) onto my feet. I tied the black ribbons on them tightly. Careful of not making any sounds, I opened the window, and without struggle, pulled out the screen also. The night had already arrived, making the stars visible, but also making it chilly. I let my hair fall onto my back, which was also making my shirt wet since it wasn't dried, resulting in a freezing back. . 

Tran will probably sense my presence, and force me to come back if he does so, so I hid my chi restraining it so it didn't flow out of my body. (Did I mention I'm a Taoist?) I gathered chi in my feet to soften my landing (or fall) and gracefully hopped out the window. I landed without a single sound. Figured. I was in the backyard.

Diligently, I scooched to the side of the building and edged my way to the front, keeping close to the wall. I saw Train only a few meters ahead of me, and not having a single clue that I was following him. sudden thought pops into head Did I forget something? O.O Think…. Think…….. Think harder….. Nope. If I can't remember it, then it can't **too** urgent. . 

After about 15 minutes of spying and walking I started to get really tired. (Hiding chi if somewhat of exhausting)

_Where the hell is he going?!?!?!?!_

Just when I was going to decide to go home, Train stopped in front of a building.

_Ehhhh?_

I tilted my head to see past the car I was hiding behind.

_That's the Lunafort tower…_

Train entered through the revolving door and went into the elevator. I watched him carefully through the glass walls go higher and higher.

_What the heck? The Lunafort tower isn't even open at this time of night! And what does he have to do in there anyway!?!? _

Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked into the building, and waited for the elevator to come back, planning to spy on him a little more. I was determined to find out what Train does at night these days.

**Other pictures of Yume are going to be uploaded... Eventually D**

**Chimmychanga (You know who you are…) you are not … allowed to review... kapich? (sp?)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cross of Clear Peridot (5)

The elevator dinged, and a second later, the doors slided open sideways. Just when I was about to step in, I saw a single wire hanging off the ceiling. Strange. Wondering what it was from, I looked to the top of the elevator…. That is to find it completely messed. The top was entirely missing, messily torn away. Wires were ripped apart everywhere, little bright sparks flew in every which way.

Ahh….. I don't think that it's safe to go into the elevator right now... I took a step back. Slightly dazed, I walked outside again wondering what do to.

Ok…..So Train likes to trash elevators now. Funny how time changes people. I'll lecture him about THAT when we get home. Meanwhile, I need to find a way up. Good thing I'm a Taoist . Even though this might consume quite an amount of chi, I'll get up by climbing the side of the building. By forcing extra chi to my hands and feet, I can grip onto surfaces A LOT better. (Kind of like magnets)

Concentrating, My hands and feet flushed a purple glow. With chi coursing through my hands, I grasped onto the exterior. A step at a time, I climbed up with exhausting effort. After a few dozens of minutes, I was close to the top. Seeing as there was a huge window right above me, I stopped right under it and peered inside. I was more than determined to see and hear every single detail that was going to happen.

Train's P.O.V

"Now that Says is gone….. I see a new girl hanging around you. I saw her just today." He paused to unbuckle the strap on his sword holster." Should I get rid of her too?"

Something inside of me suddenly snapped, as memories of Saya came flooding back to me, too much to handle at one time. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Yume too…..I've lost her once, and I don't want to loose her again. Even imagining something like that is too much to take.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVEN TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD" I shouted in a frustrated, furious cry back

"Maybe that's the girl you kept talking about back when we were partners" He said pausing to unsheathe his sword" Your childhood friend?"

I gritted my teeth, not knowing how to reply. The cloth that was sheathing his sword fell to the ground gently to reveal a sword hilt. What is he planning to do?

"So you're gonna club me with the hilt?" I asked in a mocking tone.

Knowing Creed, he'll probably have some trick up his sleeve. He's not dumb, I know that for sure.

"This sword… Is a little different from the last time you saw it." He stated, gripping onto his sword, and pointing it at me.

Back to Yume's P.O.V

Still clinging onto the edge, my hands started to numb, but that wasn't going to stop me from seeing what was going on. Staring at the strange man with white hair, I suddenly sensed a flaring amount of chi. it leaked out of him, he had so much of it, and it was so heavy. Just being near it made me feel sick. The glow radiating off my hands flickered.

My observing skills were honestly not very good. But after a few minutes it suddenly hit me that the sword hilt he was using chi as the material of the sword.

_Train's in trouble . _

Being a Taoist myself, I know from experience that it's so much more deadly than a normal steel sword. Chi is not bound by physical laws, the length and width of blade changes at will. And If you have control over your chi (which I am ) you can extend the sword over 20 meters. Not only that, but most people can't even see it. And I'm almost positive that Train CAN NOT sees it, considering what he just said.

From a few moments ago when they were calm standing, in a split second he began furiously attacking Train. So fast that my eyes couldn't perceive what was happening. I was getting extremely nervous, ready to jump in at any moment, also hoping Train wouldn't get hit. But my eyes saw a swing towards him that was about to be fatal.

Subconsciously, in desperation my hand shattered through the ten centimeter glass wall. In no more than a fraction of a second, I lunged between Train and the other man cutting his sword in two with a hand flushed with chi.

From everyone swiftly moving, to frozen, as you would see in a photo. The tense battle atmosphere was broken. I was in the center, not too aware of what I just did. Everyone stopped.

"I…Trai-"Was all I could say before someone behind me jerked me back. Surprised at who it was, I lifted my head to see into the eyes of a worried, yet furious Train. He squeezed my shoulders as a bird would grasp onto their egg. Ouch… His grip is hurting my shoulders

"Train… you're hurting me" I muttered under my breath. He slowly loosened his grip on me, but still had a firm grasp.

"I'm sorry…" He paused eyes suddenly becoming softer "But stay out of this ok?" His voice serious again and eyebrows furrowed in anger. He turned around, hands turning me around and away from the white haired man. He held my hand tightly and led me to the corner of the floor, and then letting go. He tilted his head down to make eye contact with me.

"You should go home, I don't even know why you followed me here, but I'm also sorry I didn't tell you sooner where I was going", He paused to think for a minute." But knowing you, you probably won't move, but at least do me the favor of staying here until Sven can come to pick you up" He turned around to face the other man, and started to walk away.

"Umm… Ok." I whispered to him, acknowledging what I did was wrong.

Not soon after, the battle began once more. I casually sat on my knees. Minutes passed, and soon tens of minutes. Train certainly wasn't doing too well, and I could see that, but the best I could do for him was to stay put. I hate this so much; I can't do anything for him. DAMMIT don't cry, don't cry, don't cry… DAMMIT DON'T I strained with all my will power.

The blade came closer to Train's arm, and he wasn't even going to make the slightest of effort to avoid it, that idiot, sacrificing himself to win. The sword cut through halfway, my heart skipped a beat, and then his arm was severed entirety. Now the barrier broke, and the first tear came down, leaving a wet trail on my face. He positioned his gun at Creed, still calm, and shot.

I don't know what to do. I panicked, more tears following the first, my brain slowed. All that my eyes could perceive was that Creed was on the floor bleeding, while Train took an unbalanced step towards me. I opened my arms just in time and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Train…" I asked hoping for a response.

I waited a few seconds for his answer, as a teardrop fell onto his face. No response was given.

"Train!..." I asked once again, this time shaking him gently.

I could feel the ground beneath us loosening; pieces of what used to be the flooring came loose and crumbled. In response, I tried dragging Train away. But soon the entire portion of the floor collapsed letting us go. There was nothing I could do except cling onto Train tighter. As we were falling, I shut my eyes, almost accepting the fact that we were about to disappear. Waiting to hit the ground, I felt a sudden jerk back. I snapped open my eyes to see what it had been, to see a girl with purple hair hanging from the tower. She was grasping Train in one hand and a rope in the other.

_Well, once again I'm saved… Not that I'm complaining about this . _

"T-Thank you" I said in a shaky voice.

"Save that for later" She groaned trying to support our weights "Now we need to think of a way to get down"

I thought, but the only thing that I would come up was to fall. That is into the pond that was only a little behind us. With a little bit of recoil we could land right into it. (That is supposing that the pond isn't too shallow) I looked towards Train's gun. If Train could shoot that… then we would be able to make it ( That is, also supposing that he has enough shots left) , but seeing as Train's arm was missing, that wasn't really much of an option…. If I could reach it all the way up there… then I can reattach it with Soft Chi treatment. I think I'll be able to climb back up, which really isn't far. But If I take into account the fast, that I've worn out almost all of my chi, then there are stakes here. (well If we were do hang here, then we would die anyways)

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but can you hold onto Train for a few more minutes?" I asked looking towards the ground.

"Uhh…depends. Do you have a plan?" She asked irritated.

"Yeah" I replied letting go of Train and making a long jump towards the wall. I landed on it and clung to it with my life. I tried to grip, but there was hardly enough chi to even cling on. Tough as it was to hold onto my place on the wall, I had to move my feet. My breath came in gasps, exhausted in both mind and body. I shook that aside, knowing that I was desperate.

_I'm going to fall…_ _I can just feel it…_

I knew my predictions were right, as my footing slipped. No chi to stop myself, so I fell, panic taking over my mind.

_GACCKKK TRAIN HURRY AND WAKE UP SOON!_

**Chapter 5! New scans of chibi Train and Yume are going to be up soon!**

**Meanwhile… Please vote for us after March 22****nd**** on ****http://forum. a fanfiction contest bows Thanks!**

**Oh yea, It'd be great if you would comment on it too… Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cross of Clear Peridot (6)

I squeezed my eyes together as tight as I could hoping that I wouldn't die. . Oh god, please don't let me die!!!

"AHHHHHH!" I screeched, that is until I felt an arm grab me, and… unfortunately continue to fall -.- . Oh so very useful, now instead of me going to die, everyone else is going to die too. GOOD JOB TRAIN!

I clung onto Train as tight as I could, hoping with all my heart that he would think of something. He's good at thinking, he always thinks of something right?!?! . RIGHT? And correct I was as I heard multiple gunshots ring in the air.

"Hang on" Train remarked just before I felt cold water overcome me. The water was icy cold, and came as a shock, different from the cool air outside of the pond. I knew that I couldn't stay in the water for too long, until I get hyperthermia that is -- So in response I swarm hard, thrashing my arms around until I could feel solid ground. Struggling, I got up and out of the water, wet clothes dragging me down. There was barely any energy left in my body now, and it was also shivering in protest from the dip I just took in that pond . My brain was all fogged up now. I collapsed to my knees right after scooping myself out of the pond. There was a huge puddle of water collecting under my. I watched my hair drip water droplets into it as the water rippled. Suddenly, the thought of Train pulled into my mind.

_Oh my god, where's Train? Is he alright?!?_

I opened my mouth wide ready to call out his name until I heard an exhausted voice mutter something unclear to me.

_Train?!?_

Panicking, I whipped my head around to where I heard him. TO my surprise and relief, a casual Train face smiling at me. Now, If it was a casual day, his smiling face wouldn't be all too unnatural, except for the facts that…

We just fell off a building

Took a dip in the freezing pond AT NIGHT

He has half an arm

"Umm… what's up Yume?" He forced a smile waving with his only arm, until He suddenly dropped it, teeth gritted in pain. "Ahh…"

"Train!" I panicked thinking something was horribly wrong, well I wasn't too far off considering the fact that he just got his arm cut off…

" I'm … ok… It just won't stop bleeding" He muttered through gritted teeth, forcing the most casual tone that he could pull. Yeah, I can clearly tell that blood is oozing out and collecting in an expanding puddle. Seeing that… and Train's face together triggered my tears to rain down again. I choked out a sob, but trying to hold back as much as I could.

"Hey!!! Yume! It's not serious! See??" He panicked waving his only hand around "AWWW Please don't cry!!"

You IDIOT, now not only was I confused, I was angry too, along with many other mixed emotions.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I screamed at him tears streaming down my face

"YOU'RE OKAY? YOU ARE? REALLY?!? Cause from what I see right now, YOU AREN'T! DAMMIT will you quit pretending?!?! I know for sure that it hurts, and you just don't want to tell me! And I also know that you're just about to pass out from blood loss! (And I also know that you stole my favorite cherry cookie twelve years ago) CAN'T YOU TELL ME THINGS LIKE THIS? It hurts more for to see you hold it in than it if for me to know!" I slammed my hands hard on the ground in anger, feeling water seeping through them.

"Yume…" Train muttered as he lifted a hand towards me. Quickly in anger I batted it away, and took his half arm in my hands. This is **no** time for a bonding moment. He won't last too long with bleeding like that. I searched around for something to stop the blood flow. Nothing but leafs and twigs at hand, but then again I really don't have too many choices here --. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and took it off.

"AHH! What're you doing?!?!" Train snaps covering his eyes.

I wrung the shirt out in front of me, letting the water drip onto the ground. (Don't get me wrong, I have something under my shirt) The wind blew striking me like an arrow, and making me shiver in my black lace cami. I wrapped one of my only decent shirt that I had with me at the moment tightly around his arm.(or stub) A red stain quickly seeped through, and seeing this only made me pull tighter, hoping to cut off most of the blood flow. I tied the tightest knot that I could pull.

Then, I mustered a portion of the small amount of chi that I had left in me, and concentrated towards his arm.

Chi can do many things, one out of all them, for medical purposes. Which in this case, I'm cutting off the signals sent to his nerves. Being a Taoist can be the most useful thing in the world (except for when you run out of chi) Seeing as it was done on the most part, I lowered my hand.

"How does it feel now?" I asked eyes flickering open and closed from exhaustion.

"Well, it doesn't hurt anymore" Train smiled at me.

"We should be fine until Sven gets here" I stated with a look of satisfaction and confidence on my face.

The wind blew once more, almost as if it was trying to remind me to stay awake. Well, it was working… who can fall asleep with cold needles piercing through you? I shivered once more, my arms moving up to hug myself, trying to preserve what little body heat that I had left. Stupid wind…. STUPID STUPID STUPID!

Train opened his arms wide to say "It looks like you're freezing"

Knowing exactly what his gesture meant, I was going to refuse, but seeing as I have no options than to_ freeze to death_ (which I really don't want to do) I couldn't really say 'no'.

I scooched over to him and plopped down right in front of him facing away. He closed his arms tightly and wrapped his coat tightly around us like a blanket. Surprisingly, even though his coat was soaked, it warmed me up at an unexpected rate. (That and also Train's body heat --)

"You're… warm" I half mumbled while eyelids closing.

"Not Really, I just think that you're really cold" He smiled, head rested on my shoulder. Now that there was no wind bothering me, I was just about to drift into sleep, until I heard the click of footsteps resounding on the cement. I tensed up hearing someone approaching. A man wearing a long white coat approached us. There was something under his arm wrapped in a white cloth.

"I've come to make a delivery" He explained unwrapping the cloth to reveal a severed arm.

_Gross . ! But I wanted to get it back anyways so why should I be talking?! But still… GROSS . _

He kneeled down and placed it just in front of me carefully not to harm it in any way.

"I think you can handle this" He said getting up and walking away. A wave goodbye was given to me without turning back to face me. Noticing that he had done something for me that I couldn't accomplish, my mind filled with great thanks, so in gratefulness, I called out as loud as I could.

"Thanks mister!" I wasn't surprised when I heard no response, I wasn't really expecting one. I looked towards Train to see a very confused expression. The only thing I did was smile gently at him. Careful not to hurt it, I clasped his arm in my hands and unwrapped the bandage (or shirt). The bleeding came back, but this time not as heavy. I quickly and precisely placed his arm back into the original place.

"Eh?" Train asked dumbfounded.

I mustered every last bit of chi that I could spare without having to pass out. Gathering it tightly around his wound, the arm started to reattach itself. Train's mouth gaped in amazement as the arm bonded completely, as if nothing ever happened to it.

"That should fix it' I smiled, placing a finger over Train's completely open mouth. "Be careful, keep gawking like that and you'll swallow some flies" I snapped once again a little irritated.

Fast paced footsteps sounded out, echoing in the emptiness.

_That must be Eve and Sven. . Took them long enough . I hope they don't interrogate us __**too**__ much._

My mind sighed in relief as I saw Eve.

"Yume!" Eve smiled.

Train carried Rinslet to Sven's car and set her in the seat. I tried to stand up, to make my way to the car, but my knees gave up under my weight and I collapsed on my knees once again with a light 'Thump'. Train quickly rushed over to me to help me stand up, but there was absolutely no energy left in me. Everything kind of seemed oblivious…

"Yume! What's wrong?" Train said loudly with a worried face before an unliftable darkness overcame me.


	7. Chapter 7

Cross of Clear Peridot (7)

Starting with Train's POV

After last night, everyone was tired, Yume especially. It's like 3:00 pm and she's still sleeping O.o Rins was also pretty tired, but when she woke up, she was also confused. She demanded that I explain everything from the beginning, and so I did, that is with some time. But even after the hour long explanation, Yume was still, unfortunately…asleep.

Sven took us to a hospital afterwards, but the doctors said that she was only exhausted and would be fine with a good night's sleep. (It's starting to turn into a good day's sleep) So far it doesn't seem like it. Is it because she likes to sleep? O.o Should I try to wake her up?... Meh… I'll just shake her a few times and I'll leave her alone if she doesn't want to wake up --

I made my way upstairs and across the hall to the bedroom where she was sleeping in. Cautiously, I opened the door careful of not making any sound just in case she was already awake. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I bent over her to look at her calm sleeping face.

Yume's POV

Ahhh… So tired… I'll bet that if I open my eyes right now there'll be another huge ray of Mr. Sunshine ready to shine onto my eyes and blind me. So, even though I was awake, I'd rather not open my eyes. I took a deep inhale ready to start my day.

Strange… It smells like milk. Fearing of what I thought to be intense sunlight, I squinted open my eyes, but only the slightest bit. Also strange… no sunlight, instead there's a white blue blob in front of my eyes. My eyes are probably just having a hard time waking up. I blinked hoping to get rid of the blue blob in front of me, but to my surprise nothing changed. Once more, I blinked only to see the same white blue blob… There's only one explanation for this…

_AHHHH I'M COLOR BLIND!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH_

"GOOD MORING YUME! " A loud voice exclaimed waking me up instantly.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed in surprise, catapulting off the bed and crashing onto the floor.

"WHO IS IT!?! Dammit!" I Cried body on the floor, eyes shut tightly together fearing for what I thought to be some stalker.

"Are you okay?" Train asked kneeled over me face parallel to mine, "It's just me"

I opened my eyes slowly to see the former white blue blob come into focus, and form a childish Train. I blinked a few times and started to get irritated.

"You know… It's not nice to randomly shout 'good morning' to people that are (or formerly were) SLEEPING!" I exclaimed emphasizing the last word. That was the true fact; I am defiantly not amused, seeing as I'm now lying on the hard floor.

There was a strange moment of silence and stillness for a few minutes. He would blink once in a while, but only to resume the staring fest we had.

_I've never noticed that Train's eyes were so golden…_ O.o

"Train… why are you still hovering over me?" I asked sitting up while using one hand to gently push his face away from mine. Only then, when I could get a clear view of my room, I noticed that this was definitely not my room.

"Where is this?" I asked scanning the room for a washroom. Noticing that there was a washroom, that had their door wide open, and only a few meters behind me, I got up, sat up, and walked over there. The cold marble floor felt nice under my feet as I entered.

I looked up to the giant mirror in front to me to see something else strange… That what I was wearing definitely doesn't belong to me. The shirt hung loosely around my shoulders and the T-shirt looked something like a knee-length dress on me. I took a corner of the shirt and sniffed it... Not like I was expecting any scents, but I picked up the smell of… milk..?

"Train do you like to drink milk?" I asked looking around for a hairbrush.

"Uh-huh" He replied still sitting in the exact same position, and eyes still focused on me. "It's my favorite!"

He pumped a fist in the air, like a child would do when they entered a candy shop.

There was something that had been bothering me all this time. And it was one question that I hesitated to ask. I rethinked it many, many times in my head already, but came to no conclusion. In my mind, I knew that I shouldn't ask, seeing as probably this precious 'Saya' of his was probably very far away, or more likely, not of this world anymore. But what was the worst that could happen? Either he says 'yes' or 'no' right?

"Umm…" I hesitated to think over the wording again, "Do you know who Saya is?"

Train's eyes suddenly had a different look in them. Either they reflected, sadness, or happiness, I really couldn't tell. But either way, he was serious. He got up and flopped onto the bed, arms wide apart. There was a moment of heavy awkwardness as he started blankly toward the ceiling.

"Forget that I ever asked" I said, seeing as I just touched a tender spot.

"Yume… It's not that I don't want to tell you… It's just that I don't know how to put it" Train explained hard reaching towards the ceiling.

I didn't really understand what he meant by that, but seeing as how things are right now, I'd rather leave this conversation the way it is right now.

"It's okay, I understand" I said with a little disappointment in my voice.

Train just stared at the ceiling even more, becoming more distant with every passing second.

"So… where have you been all this time, and what were you doing?" he said in an attempt to change the subject.

"You know, around… doing things" I said flatly picking up a hairbrush.

"You? Oh, any by the way, can I use this brush?"

He sat up to look at what I was holding and replied "Yeah, It's mine but you can use it"

He swung his body back to assume his lying position, but at the same time, facing towards me. I ran the brush though my long black hair, letting it all fall on my back. There was a sudden thought that shot through my head.

"Oh my god! I forgot to feed Chichiro last night!" I cried, shattering the mood. Panicking, I threw the brush onto the counter and ran out of the room not even finished brushing me hair. I rushed downstairs, grabbed, my shoes and ran out the door while everyone was staring at me.

Meanwhile at home

Chichiro sat in the middle of the kitchen floor surrounded by many bags of cat food all ripped open. They lay on their side, each slipping huge amounts of cat food. It was spilt out everywhere clattering as they hit the ground.

"Meow" She Meowed sticking her head in a sac and munching on the contents.

Back to yume

… Wait… I don't even know where I am… I slowed down and stopped all together. Why is it I finally notice AFTER I dun out of the house?

"Wait! Where are you going?" A voice called out from the distance, and slowly approached.

_Well… There's Train._

I turned around to see that my suspicions were correct. Train was running towards me; hand in air, waving me a hello.

"Hi" I said not so welcoming to a Train that had stopped right beside me.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He said cocking an eyebrow

"Uhh…" I muttered looking around at my awfully unfamiliar surroundings. Seeing that this was no where that I recognized, nor could I see street the street signs ( My awful vision) I shook my head to Train's question.

"Yeah… I thought so too" He said with his 'I told you so tone' He took out a bag of things I left at his house " And you might also need this"

"Thanks…" I said Head held low

"Do you need Sven to drive you?" Train asked

I didn't really want to say 'yes', seeing as that would just be admitting my stupidity. But seeing the circumstances, I really needed one… ( Completely helpless)

"Well… I live by a maple tree, and there's a park across from it…" I paused " Don't ask me where the location is because don't really know"

After being driven

After 3 hours of looking for a house by a maple tree and across the park… we finally found it.

"Thank you" I said coming out of the car and bowing in front of Sven. Sven just stood there and gave me a nod. I sweated ashamed of the fact that I had to be driven, and not even knowing the address. Train suddenly ran over to me.

"Come on!" Train whined "Let's go into your house!" He took me by the arm and dragged me over to my own door.

"When did I agree that you could come in?" I scowled in a 'grrr' tone. Shooting Train some glares.

"But I want to go!!!!!" He whined once more like a little child.

I shoved my metal keys into the lock, turned it, and heard the door click open. Train eagerly opened the door for me and stepped inside. He paused to look at the scenery of my dwelling. Head tilted towards the large stairwell, he took in a deep breath.

'You know, this place smells just like you" Train remarked taking in the scent.

"Really? What an interesting thing to notice" I said sarcastically looking for my cat, " What do I smell like anyways?"

"Umm… Hard to explain" Train paused to search for the right words Like seafood!"

_What the heck? _I suddenly stopped to self sulk _I smell bad?!?!?! Seafood?! I he saying I smell like fish? Is it because I live with a cat that like to eat fish? AHHH! I've smelt like fish all this time, but why haven't I noticed?_

I sniffed my arm for any strange fishy smells, I detected absolutely nothing, other than the lilac scent of my soap. _Maybe I can't smell it cause I'm used to it?_

"What's that stuff on your kitchen floor?" Train asked half his body in the kitchen peering inside, as if he was afraid to step in.

"Eh?" I asked in confusion, forgetting all about the seafood comment. I hurried over to the kitchen looking over. I noticed that the brown stuff coating the floor, was indeed, cat food. _Is this…_

"Meow" I heard from one of the assorted bags littered across the floor. The bag rustled a bit, and a Chichiro came out of it, purring. She sat on my foot and rested there.

**Enjoy D**


	8. Chapter 8

Cross of Clear Peridot (8)

Cross of Clear Peridot (8

He and I sat opposite to each other on the ground, saying not a word to each other, though we both had many questions to ask each other. Maybe about how each other's lives went after the separation, or maybe about why we are who we are today (More likely about what happened a few days ago); but either way, none of them were answered, as we didn't say anything. The awkwardness seeped in further, as I tried to find something to talk about. Chichiro would scowl at Train once in a while, telling him that he was not welcomed by her. Then Train would flinch like he always does, and try to stay away from her.

"So…umm" I started in an attempt to lift the awkwardness "We're still going on that vacation right?"

"Of course" Train smiled his usual cheeky grin. "Together?"

"Uh-huh, with Sven and Eve too, maybe Rins?" I asked petting Chichiro, her fur under my fingers "If so, do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed

This'll be exciting! Think about it… by the beach. I haven't been on vacation for the longest time. Usually too uptight trying to get sweeper duties done, and sometimes even entering different competitions. 

Somehow Chichiro must've understood what I said. She nudged me with her nose a few times, whimpering. Telling from her actions, I'll bet that she wants to come too. Maybe animals are allowed?

"I'll take you too" I smiled lifting her up by scooping her under her arms (or front legs). Chichiro purred softly in agreement.

"So… pack up and we'll meet you at your house tomorrow?" Train asked getting up ready to leave.

I nodded, seeing as I probably couldn't find their house, and he knew that.

The next day

_Okie dokies!! All packed!_

I sat in front of the door, with my luggage on my right, and Chichiro on my lap. The white sundress on me laid on the stairs which I sad on. I patiently waited for Train to come by and pick me up. After a few minutes, of playing with my earring, I heard a car from a distance, coming nearer, as it pulled into my driveway.

_Well, that must be them._

I picked up one of the many pieces of luggage I had and unlocked the door to see Train who was just about to ring the doorbell, but stopped. I smiled at him though the screen door with a gentle grin as I pushed open the screen door.

"Ready?" He asked

I didn't really answer seeing as he didn't really need one. Instead I hulled my luggage out from the door. Train picked up one of them effortlessly with one hand, while I tried with all my strength just to drag one.

"Need some help?" He asked, once again rhetorically. He took the pack right out of my hands, fingers skimming mine.

Hey, he looks scrawny, but he's got like superhuman strength. O.o since when?

"Are you coming?" Train asked already a few meters ahead of me.

_Now only is he strong, he's fast too?_

"Yes!" I nodded as I ran towards him, past him, and eventually to the car. Chichiro jumped inside right onto Eve's lap. She let out a warm meow. Well, seems like Chichiro likes everyone except for Train… mental sigh

I heard the trunk of the car slam closed, signifying that Train had finished packing. I scooched to the inside of the car and onto the last back seat beside Eve. The entire car was coated with the smell of cigarettes, little overwhelming since I was so used to it. The aura made its way up into my senses, making my couch a little.

"You ok?" Train asked, head looking back from the front seat.

"Uh...cough huh" I said in a muffled tone, the result from covering my mouth with my shirt (or dress)."Do you and Sven smoke?"

That might've sounded like a weird question, but I really wanted to know. And it really wouldn't suit Train if he did. (Just imagine that) 

Train looked at Sven for a couple of seconds, then gave me the answer "No only Sven does"

I looked towards him, seeing as there was one in his mouth.

"You want me to open the windows?" Train asked, hand already reeling down the window.

The engine started once again as the car backed out of the driveway and gained speed. Wind sped through the windows, and we went on our way...

Minutes passed, and soon hours, me and everyone else in the car started getting really bored…

"Did you pack your swimsuit Eve?" I asked in a dull voice, now taking off my earring again to start playing with it; spinning the moon on it around over and over again. 

"Yup" She put flatly

Once again, an awkward moment of silence seeped in. Let's go to bored corner with Yume… Today's topic… What Train's swimming trunks look like!

Stripes? (ew)

Cheese! (that would be cute… but no)

Cats? ( possibly…)

Bottles of Milk? ( most likely XD)

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. But still, there was a muffled giggle that escaped my lips. My face=completely red. Eve and Train sent me some funny stares, while Sven (Mr. boring) still, was sitting there.

"100 bottles of juice on the wall!" I sang, arms waving in the air. "100 bottles of juice!" 

The always energetic Chichiro joined in with with her own little meows here and there. And under the influence, Eve also cracked and started to sing too. Train who was an adult, caught onto the catchy tune and joined in with his own variation: '100 bottles of milk on the wall' -- sigh

_Hehe this is fun! We'll just do this until we get there, or at least until Sven cracks! _ Right now…Sven is giving me that 'I hate you' look. I tugged on his sleeve lightly urging him to join in, but once again, I was ignored. _Fine with me Mr. Boring.>=O_

Later

Finally, when we got to 2 bottles of milk, our voices were also cracking. Thank god Sven finally got there before I lost my voice completely --. Everyone stopped singing, and we all cheered. Sven Parked in front of a resort right in front of the sea. 

Water from it rippled as fishermen pulled out their fish from the sea. Seagulls gyrated around them waiting to steal their catch. The sun shone it's usually glow onto the water, making it shine. Tourists busily rushed into stores that surrounded the shore. 

I opened the door, taking a stretch while breathing in the sea air, much more different from the stuffiness inside the car. I ran crazily to the edge of the port, so close that I would feel the waves' water spraying against my face. Train came too, stopping right beside me, and looking out towards to water. He stood right beside me, hands still in their normal position, shoved into his pockets. 

"What to do first?" I asked giving him a gentle smile. I was waiting for some deep response… I guess, but you know Train... He looked puzzled for a moment, thinking, but when a light bulb lit up, the only thing that he said was …

"Eat Seafood" He put bluntly. 

_Pshhh… The only thing he can EVER think of is seafood dammit. He thinks I smell like seafood, he eats seafood, and I'll bet he even sees it in his dreams, DAMMIT. But… seeing as this is a vacation… I might as well take him. -- He totally owes me…. Yume Hoshi… you're too soft._

I placed my hand to cover my face, knowing that this was definitely not my preferred answer. An answer I would've preferred better was probably something like, 'go swimming, or 'sightseeing'… But I'm also kind of hungry.

"Fine" I replied annoyed, but still glad that he brought this up, for I wanted to taste it anyways. I turned around to Sven and Eve to send them a wave goodbye. "You guys go ahead and do something! I'll take Train to get some dinner!" 

Train smiled when I said the word 'Dinner'.

Eve and Sven both had an uneasy expression on their faces, as they looked at each other.

"You'll regret it!" Eve cried from a distance.

_Eh? What does she mean by that? What exactly should I be regretting? _

Train finally took his hands out of pockets to lead me to which one he wanted to go to. He held my hand and tugged me towards the restaurants lining the shore. 

"Get your wallet ready!" He exclaimed "You're paying right?"

"Umm… yeah" I muttered not really knowing what to say.

Eve and Sven were already walking into the distance, no longer at their original place. Probably went to a park or something, but I was here. (As in front of a seafood restaurant) Train ran through the doors still clinging onto me tightly, and stopped in front of a waitress.

"Table for two please!" He said holding up two fingers. 

I have a bad feeling about this… O.o 

Please vote for us after April 19th on OneManga!

The link to our entry is available on my profile

http/forum.

Thanks!

(Sorry for the late updates, I was kinda busy. From now on, a new chapter will be added every Friday.)


	9. Chapter 9

Cross of Clear Peridot (9)

Cross of Clear Peridot (9)

I sat there, listening to Train listing his never-ending list of dishes. Just some examples of this were… Crab Rolls, Smoked Salmon, Tilapia with a hint of lime, clam chowder…ect.

Finally, when he was finished with his menu, another waitress came to me, a pen in hand. Just by looking at her expression, she was afraid that I might order as much as Train had.

"Just some clam chowder please" I said counting in my head how many dishes that my _good buddy Train _had just ordered.

_Let's see… 1, 2, 5, 10, 17, 15… 25. Twenty-five dishes… He ordered the entire menu once… Mental note number two: Listen to Eve a little more. I'm REALLY starting to regret this. _

My eye twitched a little as an extreme number of waiters and waitresses came to our table with the dishes. Each person carried two dishes, and thirteen people came to us. Do your math peoples, that's twenty six dishes, and each dish cost me ten dollars… For a total of TWO HUNDRED SIXTY BUCKS! T.T My wallet, be prepared to be emptied…

I held my fork, not daring to eat somehow, while watching Train shovel food into his mouth. Train in my perspective was a bottom-less pit that was quite like a black hole. The plates magically vanished, one at a time, sparing not even a single crum. Everyone in the restaurant gave us funny stares as the hour passed. Eventually, all that was left were… the plates.

_Train is sure amazing… isn't he going to get sick if he eats that much? I know that I don't eat much, and that's also probably the reason why I'm so short… But this is ridiculous. No one but the legendary Heartnet could pull off something like this. _

"Are you… done?" I hesitated to ask, fearing that he would say 'no'.

"Yup!" He smiled using a napkin to wipe off his cat-like face.

"Let's go then" I said leaving the bill on the table. A whole whopping two hundred sixty bucks. I am never taking Train anywhere near a restaurant from now on. I tugged Train gently away from the restaurant. His expression showed me that he was amazingly, fulfilled. I plopped down on a bench nearby, and Train followed my actions. We sat there for a few minutes, doing nothing in particular. I watched seagulls fly around, and watched people around the beach doing this and that. A couple of kids, started racing in the water, a competition to see who was faster.

_I wonder if Train is a good swimmer… I know that I'm not too bad. MWA HA HA HA HA HA, FINALLY MY CHANCE TO BEAT HIM! We still have time before we have to go back… My watch only says four o'clock p.m. _

I nudged him a few times wanting to ask him the question, but he weakly responded, "Ehhhh?" He then buried his face in his arms.

_Oh-nuuuuuu… I can see where this is going, telling from the pale color of his face… He's sick ... I knew it, there is no one in the world that could eat as much as him and not get sick. Train is human after all! Yay! Go humanity!_ _Mental sigh TT But that also means that we won't get to go swimming…_

"Uggg… I have a horrible stomach-ache…" Train moaned out, head rested on my shoulder.

"You think? That's what happens when you eat too much" I sighed not the least bit surprised, and yet not angry. Train only let out a groan to respond to what I said.

"You want to go back to the resort then?" I asked head rested on his.

_What kind of question was that? Is he did say no, I probably would have forced him back. _

"Uh-huh" He replied like a little child. I got up and stood right in front of him. I took a deep sigh, followed by some breathing exercises, and then it turned into full blown jumping jacks. I did some exercises, already knowing that Train would want a piggy back home, and I also knew that I would have a hard time lifting him. Train only lay there clutching his stomach…

"Can you walk back?" I asked, even though it was partially rhetorical.

"Can you carry me?" He moaned, his face looking a lot worse that usual.

I didn't feel that it was so necessary to respond, therefore, I only kneeled down to the position of a horse, already expecting him to get on. Train, without hesitation, plopped down on me, making me drop flat on the ground. Gravel on the ground pushed against my skin, as the dust, also on the ground, covered the white cloth on my dress.

"Ahh… "I moaned, only slightly escaping my lips. I was being crushed by Train who was right on top of me.

"You ok?" Train asked curiously moving his head to the side.

"Uh-huh" I groaned, lifting myself up, and also Train who was now on my back.

_Train weighs about seventy five kilograms right now… I'm kind of surprised that he eats so much and still maintains a normal weight. Still, even if it is normal, I can't lift him (I'm extremely lacking of muscle). Arg, one of these days I'm going to try to lift weights. _

The resort wasn't far away, only about half a kilometer. I looked back at Train whose feet were dragging on the ground as I carried him (Okay fine, half drag half carry…Alright I admit it, more of a drag than carry) Insert mental image. It'll do for now --.

"Umm…" Train started

"Don't say anything" I snapped back looking at the ground, already predicted what he was going to say. Even though, I was trying my hardest, there was no such thing as lifting a person who was fifteen centimeters taller than me and also weighs more than me.

After about twenty meters, I discovered another thing…. Train has a 10 second attention span. Only into 10 seconds of this trip back, he started to play with my earring. He tapped it from one side to another, while conducting experiments to see how many times it could spin one way, and then making it spin the other way. My irritation was gathering up inside me. Now not only was I dying under his weight, I was also felt tugging on my ears.

"Can you quit it?" I asked quite ticked off. I walked the last few steps up the stairs, and opened the door to the resort. A rush of cool air greeted us when we entered. Train stopped tampering with my earrings and instead stared intently at them. I made my way to the huge room that we rented out and crashed onto the bed, letting Train fall on the mattress. He laid there staring at me for a while.

_Is there something on me? Oh… it must be my dress… it is really dirty. But that's only because Train glomped me to the ground --. Brown blotches… _

"I know, it's dirty, I'll go change soon" I sighed

"Oh it's not that" Train smiled,"I was just thinking that you haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you"

My mind reacted in this comment, flashing me memories of back then… Back then was when I still had my parents. Even though I didn't have any friends, Train was always beside me. Always there… at least that's what I thought. I don't blame him for running away… but he at least could've told me. Even though Train was precious to me, I always had some kind of anger against him, ever since he left. The mention of his name… always brought heartache along with it. He was gone, and then my parents disappeared too. So, then, I abandoned everything.

Part of me wants to hate you Train Heartnet, but no matter how hard I tried, I like you too much to ever hold anything against you.

"Train…" I started ready to say something serious, but stupid me wants to change the subject so I blurted out, "You feeling better? ."

_Yume Hoshi… you're really something, you're so random ._

"Not really…" He moaned. I knelt down beside him, noticing that glistening beads of sweat lined his forehead. I took a napkin, and wiped it off. I pushed away the stands of hair that lined his head, and gently felt for temperature. A radiating heat soon reached my hand.

_Ouch… he's really sick, and I don't think that this is all the cause of eating too much. He must've been sick before, not surprised, must've caught something after falling in that freezing lake. Leave it to Train to ruin anything, with him sick, I won't get to do anything with him. But hope for the best, for all you know, he'll get better by tomorrow. _

I quickly went to the washroom to get a cold, wet towel, and also went to my luggage to retrieve some medicine. (I seem to carry random things like that with me everywhere, but it comes to use sometimes) When I returned, Train's eyes were closed, so I suspected that he was asleep. I gently closed the door without a sound just incase he was sleeping.

"You awake?" I asked tugging gently on his sleeve.

"No" He replied half opening his eyes again. I set the towel on his forehead, hoping that it would cool him down a little bit.

"That's feels nice," He smiled eyes rested under the wet cloth.

"By the way, you're sick, but I think that you already knew that." I stated skimming my fingers past his cheek. His skin felt amazingly smooth, but warm, probably due to his temperature. His face was nowhere close to calm, still with an energetic aura around him. He was still smiling, which somehow, brought me relief. I learned another thing today, Train even when sick, is hyper!

"No I'm not" He pouted

"Yes you are, admit it," I said fiddling around with his shirt sleeve.

"Nu-uh" He countered

"Stop it" I said irritated, "You better stop it soon, or I'll throw out all the milk in the fridge"

Amazingly Train didn't react, like he was thinking about something important, not paying attention to the least bit I said.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked waving a hand in his face. Train only took my hand in his, stopping the waving, and said

"Tell me what you've been up to, starting from the beginning, since we got separated. And this time, tell me everything"

**Slightly late update due to the fact that my arm was dead the whole weekend because of playing Wii. So from now on, updates will appear sometime during the weekend. Most likely on Fridays or Saturdays but no later than Sunday. Also, LoveAlchemist made a banner for the story. The link to it can be found on my profile. Enjoy xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Cross of Clear Peridot (10)

Cross of Clear Peridot (10)

Flashback

A nine year old Yume ran up to the front steps of Train's House. Her shoulder length hair whisped behind her in the breeze, as she ran cheerfully up the steps. She eagerly rang the doorbell. Only a few seconds later, a younger version of Train opened the door.

"Train-Kun!" She exclaimed showing her usual beautiful smile.

"Oh hi Yume" He said not the least bit surprised, "I'll go get ready right away!" And so he went, off to get a pair of shoes.

She and Train were planning to go to the park today, just like every other day. Everyday was fun, because no day was the same. Train didn't mind it, even though Yume was three years younger than him, in fact, he loved being around her. When he was content, she only added to it, and when he was down, she made it bearable…. Only there were certain events, which split the paths of the two.

Yume's POV

I walked down the steps made of rock, skipping down each step without hesitation, with my old stuffed rabbit at hand. Train followed only a step behind me.

"Race you!" He shouted behind me. He sped up, and ran ahead of me.

I was excited every time that he wanted to race me, even though I lost just as much as I ran. Hope ignited that I would out run him this time. He didn't seem all that far ahead, but he slowly gained way, and was soon a whole meter ahead. I stopped at out destination, catching my breath.

"No fair!" I pouted "You started first!" Pointing an accusing finger at him. Train only smirked his cheeky grin at me and signaled me a 'thumbs up'.

Something flittered in the corner of my eye. It flittered again, this time it caught my interest. I forgot what I was arguing about, and ran towards what was sprawled on the ground. A fallen dragonfly laid under the cherry tree, its wings spread out on the grass. Not the slightest movement was observed, except for the breathing movements it made.

"Train look!" I said in an interested voice rushing over to a fallen insect "I think it's going to die…" Tears welled up in my eyes.

As a child, I was a crybaby, crying at even the slightest thing that bothered me. (Not like I'm any different now) I also was that someone that cared about the smallest insignificant things.

"Eh?" Train asked, and also ran over to me "ACK YOUR TEARING AGAIN"

"… I'm not" I said as I wiped my eyes a little, "See?"

"…Alright" He sighed. He kneeled over the dragonfly. We gathered around, stared at it a little, and lifted it gently. It was almost as if, we could lift it, then it would get back up into the air, and fly again. I cupped it in my hands, the insect's wings laid over my short fingers.

Train stared intently at its blue green wings. But then, we saw a slight twitch from its wings, and then the movements became more noticeable. Not soon after, the movements turned into full beats of its wings. It hovered above my hands, and then lifted in the air, further away as it flew. I watched with awe, as it became smaller and smaller fading into the distance, and eventually disappeared.

"How'd you do that?" Train exclaimed jaws open, "How'd you heal it?"

"Did I just do that?" I asked astonished at what had just happened. At that time, I didn't know what I had done; little did I know that it was tao. So I guess…that was the first time in my life that I used my Taoist powers.

Days of spring passed, and the time welcomed summer. One of those summers wasn't the best. I remember everyday that it was raining. Once in those many times, my cat ran away at the worst time… Outside there was a storm that was tearing the flower petals off of the flowers, as leaves fled off their branches. Being young and stupid, I ran out the door with no protection except for a raincoat, trying to find my former cat, with Train beside me.

The rain's pitter-patter resounded on the pavement, as I ran with my mauve raincoat over me. Train and I parted ways looking for her. I ran as far as I could one way, while Train the other. The sky only frowned at us, letting rain fall down harder.

After what it seems to be hours of futile searching, Train's voice called out to me, admist the water rushing.

"I found her!"

"Where?" I asked running towards his voice.

"By the cherry tree!" He shouted looking up towards the branches, "She's up really high"

I tilted my head up to see that my cat cowering on one of the highest branches of the tree. Cold rain drops landed on my face, slid off my cheek. Without any thought, I clung onto the trunk of the tree, determined to climb my way up. I grasped onto each branch, fingers numbing from cold. Each branch seemed closer to her, but still so far away.

"Yume! Hey!! Stop!" Train shouted following my footsteps up the tree. His footsteps hung onto each branch.

After climbing for a few minutes that seemed to last hours, I finally stopped on one of the last branches, to see a petrified cat on it. It shivered from the cold, staring at me with its sharp green-blue eyes. I stretched my arm as far as it could go, I could even feel her wet fur on the tips of my fingers. I grasped for her, but the only thing I felt were the wet flower petals clinging to my skin. If I only was a little taller…

Train watched centimeters behind me, watching over me, but at the same time trying to reach the cat. I moved my footing, inching me closer and closer. Suddenly in less than a blink of an eye, I lost grip. I tried grabbing onto the wet edges of bark, but no success, I only slid down further. Finally, I tumbled down to the ground, meters under me. The last thing I remembered was Train desperately screaming my name, his fingers reaching out towards me, as I closed my eyes to the sound of rain.

The next few days after that, I woke up, to see Train's worried face hovering over me, and an unhealable scar that lined my arm. That was one of the last things I remember before he disappeared… (Reference chapter 1)

Then one day, a windy fall day, Train was gone, no trace of him left. I went to his house many times, but his parents were somehow… gone too. As a child, I was clueless. I spent almost everyday after that to look for him, but no one was found. I panicked, asking my own mom and dad where they were, for mine and Train's parents were good friends, but every time they only shook their heads. I was confused, thinking that it was something I did…that made him run away.

Actually, I think that back then, they knew where they were, but never had the heart to tell me… That they were actually dead, at least I think they are. I haven't been able to ask Train about them, fearing that it would only bring him heartache.

My parents were Taoists, and I inherited their powers. I know this today, and I also know that this is probably the reason why… that they were assassinated. I was supposed to be killed along with them, but somehow I was spared. Everything seemed to happen all at once…

I was nine… I was scared… I was confused…. But most of all, I wanted to forget.

I ran away… away from everything I had known, ran as far as I could, so far that I no longer knew where I was. To me… that was escape, nothing left to remind me of what had passed.

My tao came naturally, each day growing stronger inside of me. Little by little, maturing. By the time I was twelve, I mastered it. There was nothing that I couldn't do with a little imagination. I hindered full control… I eventually gave up life on the streets, ready to be a sweeper. Life wasn't too bad then… Everything seemed within my grasp, but I felt as if there was still something that I couldn't reach. Even after nine years, the thought of Train still lingered somewhere, I haven't forgotten him, or my parents. I couldn't have… no matter how hard I tried.

Eventually I began to think less of it everyday, the longing dulling each day. At that time, I actually thought that I could forget everything. My heart no longer felt enough hope that I would one day meet up with Train again… but little did I know, that my life as a sweeper… would mean the reunion of us.

**Hehe… Kinda forgot about a Disclaimer until now so here goes:**

**We don't own Black Cat but Yume is ours**

**Officially 60 days since we started uploading on Fanfiction!**


	11. Chapter 11

Cross of Clear Peridot (11)

Cross of Clear Peridot (11)

"So I guess that's it" I said, a little vulnerable, yet relived.

Train paused for a moment, and then he smiled. I don't really know what he meant by this, for what I said didn't really end with a 'happily ever after'…. Leave it to Train Heartnet to ruin the tightest of all moods.

"I'm glad that you became a sweeper" He smiled, "Or else I would have never been able to see you again" He held up a finger to make his point.

Train is always comforting in his own way, no matter what he says, is always warm and welcoming. I grinned back at him, knowing that that would probably have been the case.

A click of the door interrupted us, as Sven's voice resounded in the room, followed by Eve's gentle voice.

"That must be Sven and Eve" I said in a soft voice, "I'll leave you here so you can get better soon, you better so that we can enjoy our vacation!" I said sternly, yet not mad. I gently closed the door, leaving it ajar, as I turned the lights off.

"I will" Train said pulling the covers over himself. I quickly made my way to the door to greet Sven and Eve. Eve was on the couch, reading a book as Sven was taking off his shoes. Sven blinked a few times looking at me and pointed at my fairly dirty clothes. … Yeah… about that…

"Back so soon?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

I nodded, instead of giving an answer. "Train got sick so we came back"

"Okay, I see… happens often" He said not the least bit worried, he made an ashamed face.

… _So this happens often eh? Train… seafood… -- sigh_

"He's sleeping, so we shouldn't make too much of a racket" I said softly, finger held to lips.

_But then again, it takes a lot to wake him up… He sleeps better than a log -.-_

I plopped down on the couch, beside Eve. She only held up her book, not moving. There were many pages to it, a lining on each page. No pictures, only heavy text. … How can people read those kinds of books? No pictures torture. Let alone an 11 year old girl. -- Manga rules above all!

. We spent the entire evening reading, her with her chapter books, and me with my manga. I would go check up on Train once in a while, but he would still be sleeping. Eventually when dinner came, Sven cooked dinner, while I helped him with the seasonings. Eve eagerly helped set up, and clean up the table. It was actually quite a successful dinner, only thing was, that without Train, it was a lot quieter. This in my opinion wasn't necessarily a good thing.

The week went by pretty quickly, Eve and I did many things together, such as swimming, aquarium, and no, no restaurants -.- Train not being there was actually quite different. On the last day, Train had recovered, but was already too late to enjoy the fun. We actually packed up that day, as Train pouted the whole time.

Back at home

I lay on Train's bed staring at the ceiling, while Train was on his computer doing whatever. We were just finished hulling luggage out of the car, and cleaning up after our… half vacation. Due to the fact that somehow, everything seemed a little empty without him there. Completely not fair.

"You idiot you were sick for the entire time!" I shouted smacking him in the back.

"Ack, stop it!" He cried lifting a hand to shoo me off, his eyes still concentrated on the computer screen. He was concentrated on it, like it was something important. I stopped hitting him, and also looked at the computer screen. The words put together, turned into a date invitation. That is, one from Rinslet. In there, it said the words: _I'll promise you something interesting_

Train said that he didn't have a girlfriend… maybe Rins is a new one? Is Train going to accept? I'll bet he will… after all, there was…food.

"I'm going" He put bluntly, "Free food"

Of course…food. There's a reason why Train would go on a date… I only stared at the screen emptily, staring at it, though not perceiving anything. I understood why, and I also knew that it was perfectly normal. I knew… that Train went for the food, but something inside me still felt… curious. Yeah, that's the word, curious XD. That makes me have an evil plan… spying, haha joking, I wouldn't do that… I think

"See ya" I said turning around waving my hand.

Train only looked at me, blinking, maybe thinking that he did something wrong. Thing is, he didn't do anything, but I felt like that it was a good moment to leave.

Back at Yume's house, the next day

Today, I'm cleaning out my fridge! I'm completely getting rid of old food ., (You never know what's in there, I think somethings in there are like… alive) which was a good idea in my perspective, cause I haven't cleaned anything in the house for a few years. Which then also made me look in vain at the pile of laundry that needed to be done. Meh, Laundry can be done when I completely run out of clothes.

I opened up the fridge door, and looked at the piles of food in there. I sat down, sorting out the multiple jars in there. Chichiro only stayed a fair distance away from me though, fairly far away… (3 meters) I don't really… blame her. I had the garbage right beside me, knowing that there were a lot of things I needed to get rid of. A ripping sound filled the air, as I opened a tub of cream cheese, scary, it was green.

Just when I was about to throw it out, my cell phone suddenly rang. It vibrated inside my shirt pocket, as I reached for it. The ringtone got louder as I held it out, and right on the screen the bright letters, _Train Heartnet _was plastered right on the LCD. I quickly flipped it open, and pressed the speaker to my ears.

"Hello, Yume Hoshi speaking" I said into the speaker, which was quite unnecessary, for Train already knew that it was me. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh hi! I phoned Sven, but he didn't pick up, so I phoned you. I want you to tell him that I'll be back late today. By the way, I am having fun ." Train explained, the muffled voices of all the people escaping the speaker.

"That's good to hear, and I'll tell him if I can get a hold oh him" I paused for a moment to inspect if any food had been left over, "By the way, where are you going?"

"Oh, just some party that Rinslet picked out, she said that it would be… interesting" He responded, "Byebye"

The beep sounded in the speakers, as the line was disconnected.

_Train Heartnet, WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME!! (I don't think that he was the one giving out the invitations, but oh well) Actually, I'm not really pissed, just making excuses to go to parties. Like I always am, I am attracted to busy places, for excitement and energy just lured me in. There is no particular reason why I am, I just seem to be. _

I responded by quickly speed dialing in Eve's number. The beeping tones sounded, as I waited for her to pick up. While waiting, I slammed my refrigerator door closed, and ran up upstairs to randomly pick a pair of shoes, and a dress. I'm actually planning to go to this party, invited or not. I actually think that Train wasn't invited either OO, so I guess that makes it all okay. If we can't get in, we sneak in. Simple. After all, there was something promised to be 'interesting' at this party. Not only that… but I'm uneasy, and curious. An event that a sweeper and a thief for hire would go to…. would be certainly anything but normal. Something…. will definitely happen.

"Hello" Eve said

"Hai!! This is Yume, get a nice dress, and then we meet outside your house in twenty minutes" I quickly said

"Huh? But wh-" Eve said before she was cut off, when I pressed 'end call'.

I opened the sliding doors to my closet, and grabbed the first dress I saw. I took shoes in one hand, while dragging the dress in the other. Pressed for time, I threw everything on the floor, and ran a hairbrush though my hair once. It's not like I really cared what I looked like, as long as I didn't look completely hideous, for the only I cared about was to get there. I slipped on the dress, and was sprinting out the door.

Now in these times, not knowing how to drive is really inconvenient.

Eve's POV

I stood outside the garage door, leaning on it, and staring at the still grass. Fun, watching grass grow. I didn't know why Yume made me come out here, but telling from her instructions, we're going to a party of some sort, either that, or an event that you have to dress for. I heard fast footsteps on the road, which I thought to be Yume's. I looked, to find that my suspicions were right. There she was running, while trying to catch her breath. … Don't tell me she ran all the way here. But then again, she probably did.

"Hi!" She said between her breaths. She was still running carrying a backpack behind her. She didn't look very… umm lady-like; I mean who carries a backpack around with them after elementary school?

She then ran to me, tugging me by my arm, and running towards the bus stop.

"Where are we going?" I asked only following her.

"To a party" She simply put with a smile. "Train and Rinslet are there."

We stopped on the bus stop, and sat down on the bench. Perfect timing, the bus drove up only seconds after. Yume ran inside, looking for s seat, but her efforts were fruitless, so we stood for the entire time. It's not like it's a bad thing, or as Yume puts it, 'We burn calories'. Even though the ride was kind of long, Yume was still in her optimistic mood, making excuses to do the things we did. Eventually, more and more people squeezed on, and telling from her face, she wasn't bothered at all. It was a good thing we squeezed off before there was absolutely no more room to breathe.

The place where we stopped at was in the middle of downtown, the center of action. Yume on the other hand, could find the place in an instant, no doubts in her mind.

"They're guards up there" She whispered into my ear. I looked towards where she was eyeing, to find that, in truth there were many guards, each carrying their own weapon. Weapons… Not a good idea to confront them. Which is what I was about to tell Yume, but she on the other hand, without hesitation ran up to them.

… Yume Hoshi is not good at thinking.

Even though she was running up to the guards, her attention was still only given to the enormous truck that they were guarding. It was lined with locks, bars, and other intricate restraints.

I'll bet that something is in there… that shouldn't be. Even Yume, probably thought so, for her expression was showing uneasiness.

Yume's POV

I thought so, there is something in there. Not something, more like a living creature. The chi of this unidentified animal leaked out though the bars, even though most of it stayed bottled up in the interior. That it what was probably promised to be 'interesting' to be at this party. Interesting in a bad way…

It's not like we're going to see anything if we don't get in, so there's our first problem. Solve this one, and then solve the other one with the truck.

"Let's go" I said signifying for Eve to come along.

**Chapter 12 is really long so beware xD. Don't forget, the voting starts for the OneManga story writing contest on the 16****th****. Link to the contest may be found on my profile and new pictures of Yume are also posted there.**


	12. Voting!

Forgot to put this in the other chapter but the voting has STARTED

**Forgot to put this in the other chapter but the voting has STARTED!! I highly doubt COCPD is gonna win but… Please vote for us if you have an OneManga account and if you don't please create one T.T Thank You!**

**(Check my profile for link to the contest)**


	13. Chapter 12

Cross of Clear Peridot (12)

Cross of Clear Peridot (12)

"Do you have an invite miss?" The guard asked me. I had to tilt my head quite far up to meet his eyes.

_Great…passes… I don't have one._

I only looked around to find something that would help us. Usually, I'll think of something, no matter how unbelievable it is. But, the only thing I did see were people passing by the hallway right in front of us. So… maybe if I stalled long enough, I'll see someone that I recognize that would be able to help us out, and also hopefully, they would lure us out.

"So… ummm Mr. Guard person, any hobbies?" I asked, obviously just stalling. I pretended to scrimmage through, my bag, appearing as if I was searching for the passes that I didn't have. He actually amazingly, started to talk to me, probably informing me of his hobbies, but I wasn't really paying attention to the things that he was saying. I only nodded, every time I heard a sentence, and tried to look like I was interested. … Bingo, there she is, Rinslet Walker.

"Hey big sis! There you are" Eve shouted like a little child pointing at Rinslet. She, somehow had the same idea as me. What can I say, 'Great minds think alike'.

"Hi!! Did you miss us?" I asked running away from the guard, trying to avoid them as much as I could.

_WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!_

I gave her that 'If you say anything, then you are so dead' look. Which I am actually quite good at.

"WHA" She said with an awkward and shocked face. I only stared at her harder with that 'you die' thing. Rinslet understood my actions, for she gave me an annoyed look, but she didn't say anything. She simply went along with our 'sneak in'.

Eve and I quickly sprinted away from the guards, hulling Rins behind us. Finally, when I thought that we had reached a spot where no guards could see where we were, I stopped running. We paused, leaning by the wall, while trying to catching our breath. People simply passed by us as if we weren't of any importance, each wearing their best set of clothes. Each looking better than the last.

_Nice… I feel really looked down to… Everyone is staring at me, probably at my simple sundress and sandals. Even the children were wearing something a little more proper than me. Well… at least it's not as bad as wearing flip-flops, which I was about to do… Let's be optimistic! At least now people, won't really care about me being here, which attracts less commotion. And in case, I've forgotten, I'm not obliged to be here. _

Rins stared at me for a long…time.

"Sisters?" She paused, to look at me from head to toe, "We don't look anything alike"

"Well…" I started to say something that I found in common. I looked at Eve, and I looked at Rins, but the only thing I could find was that… "We all have long hair"

I held up a finger with a smile, to make my point. What I said was completely true, but the only thing was, that it was all different colors. Mine: Black, Eve's: Blond, and last but not least, the purple hair of Rinslet Walker. But the reaction of Rins, was a small 'psh', and then we moved on.

"What are you even doing here?" Rinslet asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…" I started; ready to answer her question, until I saw Train behind her walking up from a distance. _YAY TRAIN! HOW GLAD I AM TO SEE YOU!!_

I ran full speed towards him, ignoring the fact that I haven't answered Rinslet's question. Train only flinched, lifting his arms in self defense, as if I was ready to crash onto him right away. Thing is, Yume Hoshi learns from her mistakes (to some extent), so I won't glomp him again. I screeched to a stop as Train relaxed a little bit, seeing that he wouldn't be crushed under my glomping powers.

While I was stopping, I noticed something, in fact something I haven't EVER seen before. That thing was: Train is wearing a suit. Something about that changed his entire outlook. Funny, something simple, like a suit, can change the entire outlook that people have on you. Maybe it was just because his doughnut shirt bothered me, and his change of clothing brought on his 'cool' side. Whatever way it was, I think, that he actually looks kind of… nice. Is there a reason why he's not very popular with the girls? OO **(AN: Yume Hoshi just does not want to admit that he looks absolutely irresistible)**

"Nice suit" I complemented, lowering my head just in case… something happened. Which in something, I mean, reddening of the cheeks. Only seconds later, I felt a warmth on my face, concluding the fact that lowering my face so that it was out of view, was the right thing to do. The only thing is, blushing is something really rare, it only happens once every… 2 years. So I guess this is my time for the next two years.

"…" Train didn't respond, only looks at me with a puzzled face, as if I had just said the most unbelievable thing in the world.

_Did that… come out wrong? I mean… a complement is a complement right?_

Train looked at me, and he came closer, as if going to say something meaningful. He held out his hand, and rested it on my forehead, as if he was trying to feel my temperature. _Irk… _He lowered his head, to line his face up, with mine, and he started to speak.

"Are you feverish?" Train asked so casually, and with no sarcasm in his voice. And the funny thing is, he actually showed some concern in his voice, actually expecting that I was running a fever. "It's not normal for you to complement me… Maybe you should go home, I mean, you sound really si-"

His sentence was cut off, with my fist slamming onto the top of his head. But Train, the guy with superhuman strength, didn't budge, the hit, didn't do a single thing to him. I lifted my other hand to try to punch him, but he only shielded himself. I felt like a child… that was trying to drown a fish.

_TRAIN HEARTNET, IT WAS ONLY A COMPLEMENT! CAN'T I BE NICE TO YOU ONCE IN A WHILE?? I'M NOT LIKE AN EVIL TYRANT AM I?? … Am I? .. Maybe I am kinda hard on him… _

I looked at him, ready to apologize for trying to hit him, but he only gave me a soft smile. Then, his smile, turned into a full blown grin.

"I think, that you look beautiful too" He said, holding up a finger up.

_I don't look the least bit great, I don't even think that I look average right now, compared to these people. But having Train saying that, I found it to be a little believable, maybe it was the sincerity he always showed in his face. Either way, I was happy to hear it. _

My face flushed a bright scarlet, as I quickly turned around, hiding my face in my arms. I pushed away the people around us, as I sprinted away from everyone I knew.

"I've… g-got to get going" I stammered, running past some people, while shoving past others.

"Ummm.. Okay! See you later Yume!" He waved from an already, far away distance. My only objective right now, was to run away from the awkward moment that was seeping in. I ran as far as I could, not looking where I was going. Sure, people gave me annoyed stares, because I was running into everyone. But that doesn't matter, it's not like any of them know me.

I don't know where I am, and even less, did I know where I was going. So after only 5 minutes of running aimlessly, I was lost. I was slowing my running pace, realizing that I just completely lost my sense of direction.

The only thing I do know, is that I am hopelessly lost in this labyrinth. (I'm so pro at getting lost) … ummm NO PROBLEM, I'LL JUST ASK SOMEONE… only thing is… there is no one around. Okay then, there is my second problem, there is NO ONE HERE. WAHHH I'M HOPELESSLY LOST!! WHAT IF NO ONE COMES, AND I STARVE IN HERE, WHAT WILL CHICHIRO DO?!

Meanwhile

Eve and Rinslet, who were only on the other side of the wall now, standing there. Little did they know, that Yume was only on the other side of the door, trying to find her way to this place. Train, though had disappeared too, missing the grand climax. So in other words, Rinslet and Eve were the only ones there.

The party host, the "Madame" had promised to reveal something very 'interesting', and everyone was in here, dead silent, waiting for her to reveal what it was. Everyone watched, not daring to take their eyes off her.

"Come on out!" The Madame announced, holding out her hand "Say hello for mommy!"

To everyone's surprise, what was walking out, seemed a little _too_ dramatic.

Back to Yume's POV

T.T I'M LOOSSSTTT!

I only sat there, feeling hopeless. There was nothing in particular on my mind right now, and then, a sudden thought shot through my head. There was something, to be more accurate, a huge amount of energy, which leaked out from the door in front of me. I stopped moping around, and ran straight for the door.

_Something is inside here… definitely, something huge. _

My heart started to beat faster, as I slowly wrapped my hand around the door handle, its cold metal texture against my skin. I tried to turn it, thinking that it was locked, but to my surprise, it was left for anyone to open. My mind was anxious, as I flung open the door.

I blinked, thinking that what I was seeing was actually a hallucination. But to my surprise, it wasn't. There was actually… a real live dinosaur running around in this ball. People were frantically running around, as the dinosaur charged furiously after them. Everyone flitted like cockroaches

_Doie… this is what I came to this damned party for? I got lost in this place, wandering around aimlessly for hours, for this?? … Well I have to admit this is something alright, something you wouldn't normally see. Probably why I couldn't identify its aura, I mean who has ever seen a real dinosaur? OO _

_Thing is, that's not really important right now, my duty right now, is to prevent this angry dinosaur from eating everyone -- I wouldn't want to turn to dinosaur food. _

I sprinted crazily through the crowd, trying to reach the dinosaur. The only ting is, everyone else, was trying to run away from the animal in the middle of the room, resulting everyone running in one way, while I ran against the current. I could constantly feel the screams of people, shrill in my ear, and their elbows edging into me, as they panicked, trying to get out. I only lifted my arms across my chest, to make them act like a rhinoceros. I rammed through everyone, until I could see, the dinosaur in plain view.

_So at least now I know how salmon feel when they swim upstream to breed -.-_

Everyone had cleared now, and the room was once again, left dead silent like when there wasn't a dinosaur here.

In the huge ball room, the only beings, or animals in here, were the dinosaur, and me. Each staring intently at each other in the dead center, we didn't dare to blink. It was almost as if, she was waiting for me to move first. Its beady eyes stared at me, and its nostrils flared, when I looked up to her.

Tension filled the entire room, a dinosaur dwarfing me in size, was waiting for me to move.

_Fine if you want me to move, then I will!_

_Right, so all I need to do, is get on this dinosaur, and restrain it. Simple to say, harder to accomplish. Thinking about it makes my head hurt, I mean, restraining something 10 if not 12 times taller than me, is no easy task. Even worse, is that she'll spazz if I make any movements. _

Here's my plan, move faster than her eyes will be able to perceive.

I gathered as much chi as I could in my knees, restraining it in there, until I could release it all at once. Which in my thoughts should propel me about 20 meters in the air. More and more collected, and I felt that it was the right time to release it.

So when the dinosaur blinked, I released it all, in a quick flash, which sent me flying, sending me way above the dinosaur's head. It didn't perceive my movements, and was puzzling where I was, shaking its head around scanning the ground. I rebounded off the roof, kicking off of it as hard as I could, which sent me flying onto the dinosaur's neck.

Once I had made contact with it, I grasped on as tightly as I could. I knew that if I somehow let go, and fall, the results wouldn't be pretty.

I get smushed under the feet of this dinosaur

I get caught by the dinosaur's mouth, which results in being turned to dino chow

I fall from like twenty meters, and maybe loose my balance to break a few bones. (If that did happen, I think I would land properly)

Flora (the dinosaur) in response, furiously was shaking her head, trying to

Send me off her neck. But there was no way, I repeat NO WAY that I was letting go. I dug my fingers in her deeper, as my legs were in the air from the momentum. The worst thing is, Dinosaur skin, is hard, almost as hard as rock. I felt a slight pain in my fingers, and then heard the cracking of nails. That is… my nails.

_Ugggg… Mental note number 3: Don't dig your fingers in a dinosaur… dang it, and my nails were just growing back from the last time I smashed my hand in a door. _

I couldn't hold on much longer, so I need to act fast. I closed my eyes, letting the chi drain from the dinosaur's body. Slowly, and surely, it became drowsy, and lost her balance. Her eyes blinked once, and then they closed all together. Soon enough, she toppled to the ground, twenty meters below me… which probably means that I should get off.

Once again, I preformed a high jump, allowing me to avoid being crushed under the falling giant. Spreading my arms out wide, to allow steadier balance, I landed on the ground with a soft step.

_Get out of here before the police get here, that's my goal._ _I don't… want to stick around for any interrogation. Which is probably what they would do if they caught me here. Police are notorious in my book for those kind of things (I know from experience) Once I was trying to help this person who was assaulted by some gangsters, and they kept me at the station for the entire night. --_

Suddenly, the loud sirens of the police cars surrounding the place, reached my ear. Which in other words, is my cue to get out of here. So in a quick response, and fear of policemen, I sprinted out the emergency exit, jumping down the stairs by twos.

Train's POV

I ran upstairs, immediately after hearing that there was a dinosaur in the ball room. I quickly opened the door, to find some policemen gathering around a fallen dinosaur. Thing is, this dinosaur was fallen, but was only sleeping. Be careful not to wake this giant up OO

_Well… I came here hoping to get some hero points. But it looks like I'm not needed here; everything has been taken care off. _

Back to Yume's POV

I sat down on the bus bench, which was just outside the building. I don't know how to drive, and that is EXTREAMLY inconvenient.

I was trying to find some Kleenex, seeing that my nails were drawing blood. In fact, it looked absolutely disgusting. They stung, every time I touched them.

After getting lost for about two hours, it was already night. Stars lined the sky horizon, outlining the silhouettes of buildings. Almost everything and everyone was sleeping. No lights illuminated, in the entire street. The only things that were glowing, were the dim streetlights, providing amazingly enough light for someone to see down the entire street. It was silent, a good kind of silent, a peaceful kind of silent. Though, it is kind of lonely, I didn't really mind, cause it wasn't cold in any way.

In fact, everything was silent, until I heard the quick paced footsteps of Train behind me.

_There's Train… _

He ran up to me and plopped down beside me, catching his breath. Seems like, he's been running.

"Gosh you won't believe what I just saw!" Train exclaimed waving his arms around frantically.

"Why won't I believe it?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, "Try me"

"Okay then, I saw… a dinosaur if you can believe it" Train smiled

"Idiot, you were daydreaming then, it's obvious there's no such thing as a living dinosaur" I hmphed giving him a playful punch.

The truth is, of course I believed him. Since, I was there myself, I had seen everything, in fact, I had probably seen more than anyone had. But, Train when teased, makes the funniest faces, and the best thing is, he's easy to tease, if you poke him in the right spot.

"But seriously!" He said trying to convince me of what happened." You just weren't there to see it; in fact, you would've believed me, if you were there!"

"You idiot" I smiled, as I set my head on his shoulder, to close my eyes.

"Resting your eyes?" He asked, now calm and given up to persuade me to believe him.

I only nodded, my eyes still closed, taking in the scent of milk. I drifted off into a light sleep, with Train's shoulder as a comforting pillow.

**Sorry for the late update. Procrastination on the editing xD**

**Reviews please**


	14. Chapter 13

Cross of Clear Peridot (13)

Cross of Clear Peridot (13)

Train was simply sitting in the car while Sven was driving. They were chasing after a new bounty once again, although it is to be expected for a couple of sweepers. Even though Train secretly hated gathering information and would rather just charge on, he was stuck with the job. Not like he had a choice anyways. Furthermore, it's even less something that Yume Hoshi would willingly do, so in response, she quickly volunteered to accompany Eve to the bookstore.

When Yume was a lone sweeper, she had no choice but to do information seeking by herself. Even then, she was reluctant to hunt for information, and sometimes she skipped that step. In result of not doing any preparation work, she usually came back with no bounties. Now, she has a choice, and the answer was obviously, to put it all off to Train and Sven.

All the windows were rolled down, to let the humid air ventilate. Rushing wind brought a cool, fresh sensation to the car. Train, having sat in the car for a few hours, was starting to get bored out of his mind. He started to read the car manual. Imagine how bored Train really is, to turn to a car manual… It's actually some what rare to find him reading anything that isn't related to his sweeper work. (Seeing as he forgets just about everything after the table of contents)

"I didn't know that Yume liked to read" Sven stated, not knowing the fact that Yume only went to the library with Eve for two reasons:

There was no way she would do something as boring as searching for information

One word: MANGA

"She loves to read, even more than Eve is you ask me" said Train pausing to turn a page in the car manual, "Probably why her eyesight isn't too dependable."

Train Heartnet of all people, probably knows Yume better than anyone else that exists, or existed. Although it is unbelievable that Yume likes to read.

"In fact, the only thing she does read is manga." Train grinned to himself, "Hey Sven, did you know that there's a button on the side of the car that can empty all your fuel? It was so right here in the manual!"

Back to Yume's POV

_Oh my gosh!! The new volume of Shinshi Doumei Cross is out!! I've been waiting for this forever! SO MUCH MANGA… I MUST BUY ALLLLLL_

I let out a squeal as I tore apart the bookshelves, raiding each one of manga. I tore down five volumes at a time, constructing piles sorted by series. Tears of joy ran down my face.

The hours in the bookstore passed quite quickly, even though I felt that I could stay in there forever. Soon what were formerly piles of manga, turned into a gigantic fortress of manga.

I remember Train once telling me 'Yume you sound really weird when you read'. This, I guess, is true… The things I yell when I really get into a book can be quite on the random side. It's only natural to 'feel' for the main character, you know, like when you find out what happens at the end of a cliffhanger. Eve, on the other hand, was silently sitting there with her big textbook of 'important' stuff. She needs to learn how to loosen up.

"Eve can you help me carry these please?" I asked, with half of the twenty piles already in my arms. Which I think isn't THAT much because I know from experience that I can order a lot more manga in one day if I wanted to. I bet if I could get a license, I could start an entire manga library. The thing is, that fifty percent of my paycheck goes toward books. Partially the reason why I can never find enough bounties to make me satisfied.

Eve said nothing, only picked up a pile of my books.

"Thank you" I smiled, walking to the register with Eve. At first, we piled our books as the cashier looked at us with an awkward look. We took a few more trips from bookshelf to register, allowing the books to be purchased. The piles quickly eclipsed the cashier's face, so in order to make eye contact with her, I moved one set to the ground.

"Miss, do you plan to pay for all of this?" The cashier asked in an annoyed manner, while staring at the books uneasily. I smiled to myself, knowing that I would be able to read everything once I had purchased it.

"Of course" I grinned as I slapped my credit card on the desk. "All on here"

She swiped the card, and the screen blinked a few times. She stared at the screen uneasily, but not the least bit surprised. A small 'bleep' sounded off the computer.

"Your credit card has reached its limit" The small electronic voice sounded.

"No way!" I said astonished.

_Who knew there was such a thing? I mean, a credit card has a limit? Then how am I going to pay for all of these? I didn't bring any cash… _

I looked towards the pile of books, trying to make my decision of which mangas to leave behind, and came up with no answer. I want every single one of these… Weren't credit cards made for these kinds of situations? I may not know too much about financial things, but I know for sure that I have never hit the limit before.

"Just pick a few" Eve put bluntly, giving me that mother to child look. In this case, I was the child and Eve was the mother. I looked towards the cashier, for any way for could make it work, but she only gave me the same look as Eve did.

As much as I protest against this... and as much as I hate this, I also think that this is the only way. I unwillingly picked five volumes of a series, and made a few more trips back to the bookself, putting my books back into the original order.

_So not fair… Why can't I have a bigger paycheck? Then I could've gotten more space on my credit card…_

I handed my five books to the cashier, and she scanned each one of them. Every time, a sharp bleep sounded off the machine.

"Here you are miss" She said as she handed me the plastic bag. I willingly took it from her hands, and peered inside to find a receipt and a lot less books than I hoped. It could have been a lot worse, like not taking any books home…

Eve walked out the door first, and held out the door for me. I took a book in hand, and had already started to read. (Reading and walking is one of my talents) The bells on the door jingled as we let it close. I was blindly following Eve, for I had no real destination of my own. My destination was the bookstore, which we already reached. In fact, Eve was the only person that kept me going in the right direction. If I was by myself, I probably would have walked into a pole or something. I was concentrating very hard on the book.

"Hey let me go!" Eve shouted

_Eh? What's wrong? Who're you talking to?_

"Something wrong?" I asked putting down my book. To my surprise, where Eve formerly was located, was not her location anymore. Wasn't she just right beside me? She's not in front of me; the entire road ahead was empty.

"I said let me go!" She yelled behind me. I turned around as fast as I could, to see a man gripping onto Eve's arm. He was a little more on the chubby side and wore a long black over coat. Though, he didn't look threatening in any way, almost friendly, as if he wasn't trying to kidnap Eve. He inched one way of the street, and Eve protested in trying to not allow herself to be dragged. She struggled in her tracks, trying to free herself from his grasp.

In a quick response, I ran over to as fast as I could, and without hesitation, planted my fist into his face.

"Let her go… DAMMIT" I shouted as I trust my knuckles into his face. I heard a 'thump' as he toppled towards the ground. As big as he seems, he fell over quite easily, and immediately let go of his grasp on Eve. For the next few seconds I stood in front of him with a threatening face. He only sat on the ground blinking in puzzlement, as if he didn't believe what had passed. His appearance wasn't villainous at all, it resembled those of a normal citizen, if not even more clueless. Even when I gave him my glare, he was still non reactive. Only a few seconds later, he jumped right back up, and took my hand in lightning speed.

"Violent… But I like violent girls!" He smiled as he cupped my hand in both of his, "Want to eat some cake with me instead?"

_Oh that's lovely, you try to pull Eve away against her will, and now this randomness. Do I have ANY reason to go eat cake with you? Even though I do like sweets, I'm not at all tempted to go out for cake with what seems to be a kidnapper._

"No way" I put bluntly without thought. I quickly jerked my hand back from his. He blinked a few times and gave me a confused smile as if not knowing what I had just said.

"But why not?" He asked holding his arm out in front of him in a proud manner. The big Arabic numerals '13' were on his arm. He showed it proudly, and smiled a huge grin.

"I'm the famous black cat, if you go out to cake with me, you'll be protected by the one and only Black Cat!" He announced.

_That does it!! I mean you try to kidnap Eve, you hold my hand against my will, then ask me out for cake, and now you're posing as the Black Cat! You're a wannabe!! I can tell you right now, that the real black cat looks a thousand times better than you and ten thousand times more agreeable! The title of the Black Cat is better off in Train's hands than it is in yours! And what did you mean by that last comment?? Are you saying that girls can't defend themselves? I don't need someone that even I can beat to a pulp, to protect me! _

I twitched a few times, and finally snapped.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF YUME HOSHI'S ONE THOUSAND COMBO SLAPS IN ONLY TEN SLAPS!" I yelled as my hands came across his face ten times in less than two seconds which sent him flying towards the ground. He fell unconscious on the pavement, and laid still on the ground. His eyes spun around in my circles. Eve only watched, not making any comments or movements, looking uneasily towards the ground.

"I think… we caught the imposter" Eve said as she bent down to the man on the ground.

Imposter… as the black cat. Train's history on the Black Cat… isn't something I'm clear of. In fact, the only thing I do know, is that he has a grudge against that man called Creed, and that Saya Minatsuki was someone important. Someone that Train lost.

I've met Creed, only a short while at Lunafort, but I can see how much Train hates him. Hates him so much that he'd do anything to bring him down. At that moment, I really thought I had met the Black Cat in person. His personality completely changed, he no longer gave off a comforting presence, it changed to a murderous aura. I can't ever imagine what Creed could have done to make Train hate him so much. Train isn't the type to hate…

I can understand why Train is unwilling to talk about all of this. I wouldn't want to either, but I really wish I could know.

His heart is distant, someone I can't reach out to, but I want to; I want him to tell me, tell me things that he can't tell anyone else. I'm selfish, I know, but how can I stop myself, from feeling this way. He's important to me, as a best friend is what I've always known… Although I'm afraid that it might be just a little more…

**Updates may come slower now that the chapters are getting longer. Also we're TRYING to revise the beginning chapters so we can hand it in for a bonus project xD. We'll try our best to still get the weekly chapter up! Meanwhile…Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Cross of Clear Peridot (14)

Cross of Clear Peridot (14)

Turns out that Sven and Train weren't quite far away. They were actually heading back after they've already gotten the information that was needed. In result, they arrived only minutes later. How do they even know where we are? Did they implant like a tracking device in my cell phone?

I fiddled around with my cell, searching for anything that might be attached, like tracking devices maybe? To my surprise (and relief), there was nothing on it. Maybe there's one on Eve's phone? Then again, it wouldn't be anything strange for a team of sweepers. Tracking devices could be quite useful in emergencies such as if something happened, like let's say someone gets kidnapped.

Sven stopped the car, its engine noise dying. They walked out of the car and closed the door with a light slam. Train took a look at the man on the ground with a puzzled look. I bet the only thing on his mind right now is: I can't believe this person is my imposter. Although, to my surprise, he didn't seem surprised or angry in any type which way. In fact, he almost looked… happy. He circled the man a few times, observing what he looked like. He was, chubby, clueless, and, what I found to a trait that really stood out was that on his arm. A tattoo was of the Arabic numeral '13'. In my opinion, if you're going to be someone's imposter, at least, get it right.

"Whoa… He's out cold" Train said, leaning down to get a closer look at him. Then he poked him a few times, checking for consciousness. The only thing he saw was the drool dripping out of his mouth and the spirals in his eyes. "What'd you do to him?"

_Uhhh yeah, about that… Mentally sulks…Now do I really want Train to know about this? I mean, the power of 1000 slaps in only 10 blows is a pretty deadly technique… and I've chased away many people with it…_

"1000 combo in only 10 slaps" Eve answered for me, because I hesitated to say anything.

Train looked at me with little expression, and then he gave me that 'I-cant-imagine-what-that-might-feel-like' look. Ugh… so far for operation 'get on good terms with Train'.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Eve asked while Train slipped his arm under the imposter. Train got up, lifting the man up with him. He carried him into the car with ease and set him on a back seat. "We can't leave him out on the street"

_Oh…no… that guy is already inside the car, I hope they aren't… are they? No way… they are._

"We're going to take him back" Eve stated brusquely. That was the death sentence; she killed me with those words. Each word was heavy, weighted and sent me crashing towards the ground. I can not believe Eve; she's not really going to take a perverted kidnapper back is she? There is absolutely no reason for this. I am not able to live with this.

During my seconds of self sulks, Sven had already gone inside the car. Eve sat beside the imposter, not giving any protest. Sven turned the ignition key, so that the car's engine started once again. Now the only one that had to get in was me. Train had left a door open for me, but he was already inside, sitting on the front seat.

"Coming?" He asked.

As much as I hated this, I had to agree. The sooner I go home and sort this out, the sooner we get rid of him, which is my goal. I quickly ran inside the car, and slammed the door shut.

Back at Apartment

Everyone was standing outside the apartment room. Just in case the imposter woke up, then he wouldn't hear what we were talking about. Eve insisted that we let him sleep on a bed, even though my idea was to let him onto the floor. Worst thing is, she put him in my bed. The one perfectly folded and had a nice fluffy pillow to it. I swear this is a horrible idea.

I leaned on the railing on the second floor. The chandelier was only a meter behind me. I stood, arms folded against my chest, in disagreement. Train stood right across from me, leaning against the other wall. Eve and Sven stood, beside me.

"How long does he need to stay?" I whined, "Why did you bring a pervert here anyways?"

"He'll leave when he wakes up! If you hadn't knocked him out so hard, I'd bet that he'd be up by now" Train explained, "But, at least not I know that you have good self defense skills" He smiled.

I glared him, and then assumed fetal position knowing that he would be staying.

"Besides, he didn't do anything perverted to you" Eve explained.

True enough…but I had a feeling… that something weird and perverted was going to happen. I trust my intuition which is pretty accurate. I swear, when he waked up, he'll do something weird I just know it. I feel it…

I heard the door click open, and looked towards it to see the imposter already awake. His eyes showed a look of puzzlement as he stood in the doorway. Naturally, he would be wondering where he is. After all, he woke up to find himself in a stranger's house. Then again, he would be more confused if he was just left in the middle of street. I opened my mouth to inform him of his surroundings. That would be the right thing to do anyways.

"If you're wondering, you're in ou-"I was cut off by his sudden voice.

"It's you! The lady that I was having such a pleasant date with! You must've saved me from my anemesia too! Would you like to continue that beautiful date we were on?" He exclaimed clasping my hand in his again, like a prince would hold a princess' hand.

_Whaaaat? Since when?! Okay…umm…. I never did such thing! Don't just make up random rumors about people!_

"What the? You went on a date with this guy?!" Train asked eyes wide. He pointed a finger at the imposter. The words he said killed me again. The worst thing wasn't that this imposter claimed to be on a date with me, but it was the fact that Train actually believed it. I don't have that bad of a taste in guys.

"I did no such thing" I growled as I shot a death glare at Train, who was busy rolling on the floor laughing. Tears of laughter gathered on the corners of his eyes as his continuous laughter filled the almost empty corridor. He immediately stopped rolling and laughing once his eyes met mine. The best thing is, I can shoot glares that can kill. He quickly replaced his laughing face with a more serious one, and stood up right away.

"Sorry," he said upright, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Ahh… that was funny" Train let out a few more muffled laughs, and then his eyes met mine again. I pressed a harder stare at him and he finally stopped laughing altogether. His normal expression returned and he calmly walked up to me.

He quickly lifted my hand out of the man's, knowing that I felt uncomfortable. Train set it at my side, and started to explain to a still confuzzled imposter.

"Why don't we sort this out first?" Train said standing right beside me.

The man nodded in agreement, and also began to talk.

"What about I take you guys out for dinner in thanks? "He smiled.

_Oh no… food is Train's weakness_

"YAY!" He exclaimed, once again content, and forgotten everything that had just happened. He jumped around, happy to accept the fact that an imposter was treating us to food. Train didn't seem to mind at all, and gladly ran out the door with Woodney.

_HAVE YOU NO SHAME?? HANGING OUT WITH YOUR IMPOSTER THAT CAN'T EVEN DO A GOOD JOB OF PRETENDING TO BE YOU FOR FOOD??_

My stomach let out a slight growl, due to the long drabble with the imposter and manga. Maybe I am little hungry. I looked at my watch. It's an hour hand pointed directly at the seven. I guess it is dinner time, and this is a good chance to hitch on a free dinner. It's not like this is coming out of my wallet anyways. I've also just wasted my month's credit card on manga, so it's more of a no choice kind of thing.

Though Sven and Train had already left, and were out the door, I quickly caught up, walking behind them. Sven locked the door behind us, and we set off for dinner.

I walked behind everyone, only objective, food. I didn't want to be beside anyone up in front, for Woodney wouldn't stop going on about being who he was truly not: The Black Cat. Train intently listened, not being bothered by him at all. That wasn't the only thing, that idiotic imposter couldn't see the big XIII on Train's shoulder. He really doesn't know when to stop… It is extremely annoying.

Even Sven and Eve weren't bothered. They almost seemed to be encouraging this.

"Eh?? Woodney you're the Black Cat? I'm so touched!" Train shouted with a huge grin.

"The one and only" Woodney replied holding his arm out in front of him. The one that had the huge '13' on it. Pretty obvious that it was written on in oil based marker. If you're going to be someone's imposter at least don't give a crappy meaning to them.

I wanted to be nowhere near that conversation, so I only stood a few meters away, behind them. The restaurant he was taking us to was actually quite far away. Nothing particularly interesting, until it suddenly hit me that there were presences behind us the whole time. My mind immediately zoned out of the long drabble in front of me, and concentrated more on what was behind us. It was dark… I probably wouldn't be able to see them even if I tried to look back, and they probably wouldn't be as stupid to let them go uncovered.

This is bad… there wasn't only one person, more like ten. They were lurking behind us the whole time… why couldn't I notice sooner? If they've been behind us for so long, and haven't made any moves, they might as well be not harmful.

The best thing to do during this situation would probably be to just pretend nothing happened, and wait until something does happen. I wouldn't want to cause too much commotion on the streets, and it might be that they don't have any harmful intentions.

I still followed Woodney, but at the same time, keeping an eye behind me. Train and Sven didn't seem to notice, and neither did Eve. I could tell from the fact that neither one of them said a thing. Everything continues for a few minutes, seemingly normal. Though, we still haven't shaken them off our trail. Only now, we had even more people around us.

There was a sudden jerk of a presence, and they all came charging after the sole person in the middle. Woodney. In a quick response to get to Woodney away from what I'm guessing to be assassins, I dashed over to him. I jerk him back from the enemy's path, and everyone took caution. My hands covered his mouth, fingers interlaced, not daring to let him say another word about being the Black Cat. I pulled his head closer to mine, and whispered into his ear, "Don't move, these people are here to kill you"

The word 'kill' had a weight of its own, bringing itself down onto Woodney. He immediately stopped moving under my grasp, as some sweat formed on his forehead.

A row of men stood in front of us, each having a smirk on their faces. One of them, the tallest one, stood in the middle. He loosely held a gun in his right hand. His hair was combed back, but still somehow messy. He smirked, and slowly pointed his gun into the air. Woodney, shivered under my grasp.

"I've come here to challenge the Black Cat" He said, throwing his cold glare towards us. "I heard that… he's now a sweeper"

Train stood, his hands still shoved inside his pockets, nowhere near to drawing his gun. Sven and Eve both stood alert, while my job was to keep Woodney quiet in case he said something stupid. Woodney thrashed around, revealing once again, his fake '13' tattoo. He held his arm in front of his showing it to the man, eyes showing some extent of confidence, and at the same time fear.

He tried to say something, but under my grasp, nothing came out but a few muffled wails. I only tightened my grasp on him.

"So you're him… the Black Cat" The man in front of us threw something small into the air, though I couldn't see what it was. He then grinned evilly, as he fired three continuous loud shots into the air. The sound rung in the air, his firearm still suspended in the position he used to fire. A small 'clang' was heard, as the item he threw in the air dropped down again. It rolled on the pavement a few times, and finally stood still. To my surprise, it was a coin, that had been carved by the bullets be shot into an exactly symmetrical shape.

_This is not… good._

"You…dare to challenge me? The Black Cat?" Woodney said in a muffled tone. Surprisingly he was able to say something under my deathly clutch on his mouth.

Train immediately put his arm in front of Woodney, and stepped in front of me. He grinned, not the least bit worried.

"It's too soon for you to challenge him," He said pointing a finger towards the man in front of us. His cheeky grin stood plastered on his face.

"Who…are you" The man scowled, obviously not in the patient mood.

"I…am" Train started.

_YES YES tell him tell him that you're the real Black Cat!_

"Am…. THE BLACK CAT'S APPRENTICE!" He shouted thumb pointing towards himself.

_HAVE YOU NO SHAME?? HAVE YOU NO SHAME!!_

I lowered my head in shame for Train. The man only smirked once again, eyes showing anger, and he drew his gun again ready to fire any moment. Although Train seemed nowhere near to shooting, his gun was still rested at his side.

To my surprise, when the man fired, Train threw his gun, full speed towards his face. I repeat THREW. It hit perfectly, leaving an indent. From what Train was a few moments ago, completely still, was now in a full burst of speed, knocking the tall man unconscious in only a few seconds. Woodney stood, still incredibly confused.

Train sent him flying towards the fruit stand on the side, and the man landed in it, the oranges rolling onto the ground. He had now lost his consciousness, and his comrades were retreating already. In only seconds Train sent them scampering away!

I couldn't help but let go of my grasp on Woodney, and start laughing and rolling on the floor.

"People like you aren't worth wasting bullets on" Train stated, walking back towards us. Woodney blinked, still confused of what had just happened. His brain finally worked, and he realized that Train was in fact, the real Black Cat. His eyes were finally opened, seeing the unmissable XIII tattoo.

_HAHAHAHA OLD MAN TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO FIGURE OUT? _

I was still laughing on the ground, eyes tearing from laughter. My stomach was cramping from so much idioticness. Can't take it!

Back at the apartment a few hours later

After Woodney FINALLY realized what was going on the whole time. He was practically scared out of his wits after finding out. Which only made me laugh even more. Train was quite forgiving though, and held nothing against him. Turns out that Woodney didn't have a bad character of any sort, and was just looking for some respect. Some people really do worship him don't they? It does attract attention I guess, and being the 'Black Cat' for a day might've taught Woodney what it's like. His reaction: I don't want to be assassinated.

Woodney actually did take us out for dinner after that, and apologized many times. He even handed over the bounty that Sven and Train were trying to catch. Another interesting thing is that he was the one that caught Blum Pullman. (Don't really know how he did it; he might've scared them away with his '13' tattoo. Gosh, at least try XIII not 13) Blum was the bounty that Sven and Train were trying to gather information on, only to find out that he had already been caught. Turns out he isn't so bad after all, guess first impressions don't really last that long sometimes.

"I guess that wasn't such a waste of time" I said hulling my luggage into the back trunk. I was the last one to pack up. With a loud sound, I slammed the trunk closed.

"Yup… but he didn't really need to hand over Blum's bounty" Train said hands behind his head. He rummaged though the trunk to look for something. After a few minutes, he still found nothing, and dug his head deeper in the pile of things in the trunk. "Ah-ha" He said lifting his head out of the accumulation of luggage. In his hand he held a bottle of milk. Immediately he popped off the cap and pressed it to his lips. (AN: Yes, we feel an urge to add milk and/or seafood into every chapter. I'm TRYING to get Cheese.. ahem.. my co-writer to cut it out but..)

I got inside the car and Sven started to drive away. Once again, wind started to run from the front seats to the back, resulting in a cool breeze. It was nice and soothing if you take into consideration the fact that it's a scorching day, and I was getting sweaty. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the headrest. For a few moments, it was pretty peaceful. Train gulping his milk, and I, who was falling asleep. In fact, I thought I _was_ asleep until I heard the sudden loud engine of another vehicle that WASN'T our car. I immediately jerked awake, seeing as no one could ignore that roaring engine sound. Weird thing is that it's getting closer and louder.

"WAIT TAKE ME AS YOUR APPRENTICE" Woodney wailed on his motorcycle.

_Never mind leaving good first impression… I guess impressions don't last whether or not they're first or second or last. _

As soon as Train heard this, he choked on his milk. I heard some gacks and hacks here and there as Train tried to overcome the shock of hearing it. He obviously did not want to take him along with us either. Good thing.

"W-WHAT" Train blurted still trying to recover from his choking.

"TAKE ME AS YOUR APPRENCTICE MASTER!" Woodney yelled once again in a serious tone. "I ADMIRE YOUR FIERCE STRENGTH"

_HAHAHA IN YOUR DREAMS BUDDY. No matter how hard you plea, it's not like we're ever going to take you along, might as well give up._

Though even after half an hour, Woodney, persistent as ever, was still following us and yelling those annoying things about being an apprentice. It was hard to bear with… so noisy. In fact, I'm not GOING to take it.

"Let me off" I said shaking Train by his shoulder. He looked back at me and gave me a sigh. Even Sven who had the patience of a hunter towards anyone other than Train had begun to get pestered. He got the car to a screeching stop, as I stormed out of the car and in front of Woodney. He came to a stop when I came out.

Woodney's face lit up, thinking that we would actually accept him as an apprentice. Tough luck, find yourself another less awesome master. I stood in front of him giving him that look where it immediately killed.

"We're not taking you and that's the bottom line! Please leave, we're already late on our way" I explained forcing out the nicest voice I could without screaming.

It was a lie that we were late on our way because we didn't really have a destination other than another city to try for bounties. Although If I didn't say that, what else COULD I say?

Woodney looked at me with another confused face, and opened his mouth to speak again. This is exactly what I feared.

"So… I can't go out for cake with you anymore?" He whimpered.

I was snapping mentally, I can't take anymore… When will he get the idea that towards everything that he's going to say, the answer is NO. (Other than the question: May I leave?) AND WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH HIM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?

"I'm sorry" I said rummaging though my head full of thoughts for something that might help.

The only words and Ideas that came to mind were: Black Cat, Train, Taken and boyfriend… If you throw all those words together you get: I'm taken by the Black Cat also known as Train Heartnet. Not very useful… but hey, I always think of something. (Yes it's true I always think of SOMETHING though that 'something' is usually a terrible idea)

_Irk…hope Train doesn't hear this…_

I had a mental spazz attack and started very slowly…

"I'm sorry I'm taken by… Train" My voice died a little and spoke a lot quieter on the last word: Train. I completely died inside.

When Train heard this, he choked, once again on his milk. I heard some more gacks and some more hacks for a few seconds.

_Poor Train… try not to kill yourself today, besides choking on milk is a sad way to die_.

"WHAT" He shouted again.

I looked back at him, and shot him another glare. This glare shut him up again, and he sank back into his seat, hiding his face from Sven. Hiding his face was probably the right thing to do, for Sven was giving him that look… That look which said 'I-didn't-know-that-you-were-taken'.

"So… see you" I said waving a goodbye at Woodney. Running towards Sven and Train again, I left a sulking Woodney behind.

_That got him off our back… I didn't think it would be that easy. _

"Did you really need to use my name?" Train said in a sulking voice, "You could have said Bob, or even Tyler. Now Sven thinks that I hooked up…" He stared at Sven again, trying to imitate the glares I give.

"That's the only thing that would get him off of you; you don't want him around forever do you?" I said in a loud voice, settling in the back seat again. I lowered my head again, just incase that I …. again…

I was blushing again…

_You seem to blush a lot lately Yume… that can't be a good thing…_

**Sigh Gomen for the late updates! Chapters are getting longer so it takes more time to write, type and then edit. Chapter 15 might come even later due to the fact that we're working on a B-Day Special for another OneManga Story Writing Contest!**


	16. Chapter 15

Cross of Clear Peridot (15)

Cross of Clear Peridot (15)

"We've been missing all of our bounties lately" Sven sighed, holding a few sweeper bulletin posters in his hand. He was impatiently flipping through all of them; skimming over all of the reward prices. While he did that, I was waiting for him to finish. The only reason why I was once again, information seeking, was because Sven and Train said that I might have been of some use. Only thing is, now I was dying of boredom.

I leaned against the side of a random car on the street, while the sun shone its usual light on my face. The metal that touched my skin was hot, due to the searing sunshine today. The weather today was pretty agreeable, other than the fact that it was probably thirty degrees Celsius. I held my hand up above my eyes, trying to block out the sunlight and glare. Squinting, I looked up towards the sky. It was completely cloudless. Not a single piece of white fluff.

Eve wasn't with us for the moment. Train and Sven had left her at home. She did, in a way, want to stay home today and read books. I don't really blame her, it is boiling today. Even I could see some faint mirages on the horizon.

We were in a new city now, since we missed our last target due to Woodney. Hopefully this town would have some bigger, more worthwhile, catches. We really need this money! Train and Sven had huge debts to pay, and I was completely broke. That's was the only reason why I'm here.

I could've stayed home, but I guess I really need to help Sven and Train out a little; I haven't done anything too important yet. Maybe with Eve, we could've gotten this done faster. I insisted that she should come along, but Train and Sven insisted otherwise. It's not really normal to leave an eleven year old kid at home is it? She is completely responsible and everything, probably even more responsible than I'll ever be, but something told me to take her along with me today. I could call it intuition, but then again I have a lot of intuitions. Trust your instinct is what I've always known.

Though even after a few minutes nothing seemed to happen, and I stayed in the same position staring blankly at the blaring sky.

_Look into the sky, so spacious and so high _I gently hummed to myself.

_I wonder what's on the other side…_

Lost in many thoughts, is the state I was in, until Train nudged me, and started waving flyers in my face. Which disrupted my view on the clouds quite a bit…

"You'll blind yourself staring at the sun like that" Train put matter of factly.

"Who said I was staring at the sun" I said, tilting my head to face Train. In his fingers, he held a sheet of paper with a bounty's picture on it. Under the picture, were the numbers _80 000 _pasted in bold letters_. _He finally stopped waving papers in my face to point to it.

_Wow! It's a huge one that might be worth chasing. After all, I just wasted my credit card on manga, which also meant that I am penniless. _

"Great! I guess we can start hunting him down now" I said in an unenthusiastic voice because the heat was really getting to me.

"Nope, not yet. We have to gather information; it's one of the most important steps. You don't want to mess anything up because you didn't bother to look for information" Sven explained, neatly putting the flyers into his suitcase. Train started walking again, knowing that we already knew where to go for information, Annette's place.

I knew where to go, but it might have been better if I pretended that I didn't. Everyone knows that a sweeper might be the most exciting job in the world (also most dangerous), but seeking for information if what makes some sweepers regret being one. At least, in my opinion it is. Although it is an essential step if you want to catch a bounty successfully.

Besides, going to a trip to Annette's place might not be too bad. After all, she always has storages of food. She might even have some popsicles. (I knew all this because Train explained to me in case I wanted to do some info searching of my own. Which, I will never do if I had a choice.) If I can beg Train enough, maybe he'll buy me one.

I followed Train and Sven knowing the faster I got this done, the sooner I'm free. Annette's place is actually quite far away and walking in this weather might be bad, but sitting in a stuffy car would be even worse. Therefore, Train decided to walk. I don't have anything against walking.

"Train!! Buy me a popsicle when we get there!" I said clutching onto his sleeve.

Train looked at me for a while and said, "What happened to your money?"

"Well, you know…" I started and trailed off. Rethinking what I actually blew it on. Shame on you Yume Hoshi, how could you spend so much money?? "Stuff"

Stuff was the best word I could come up with. I don't really want to tell anyone about my experiences with manga.

Train looked at me with some wide eyes. While we were walking, he might've gotten the idea that I spent it on something. The entire trip there, it was almost deadly silent, sweat dripping down our faces. I was so relived to see Annette's store. It meant air conditioning. YES THANK YOU MISTER DAVID CROSTHWAIT…or was it Willis Haviland Carrier?! **(AN: Willis was the man credited with the creation of air conditioning but rumor has it that David Crosthwait was actually the real guy who invented it…)**

Train was the first one to go in. When he opened the door, a blast of cool refreshing air cooled my face. It was like water in a drought. I entered too, and immediately, the freezer she had in there caught my eye. The only thing that I was thinking of right now was what would be inside it…

"Two popsicles please" Train said holding up two fingers. He leaned over on the reception counter, looking dead from the heat.

_Hey what do you know, I thought Train wasn't going to buy me one! Why only two? I'm guessing that Sven doesn't like popsicles…_

"Yay!!" I exclaimed, running over to Train and hugging him from behind. "Thank you! You're the best!"

"... No problem" Train mumbled.

It was a thirty degree day, no people out in the streets. Boy did this day seem strange. In fact, nothing about this day felt right.

Train's P.O.V

_Popsicles! I wanted some too. I'll bet the thing that Yume blew all her money on was manga… It's not surprising… She usually can pull that stuff off._

She still clung to my arm, waiting for some frozen dessert. Her eyes shone like she saw an angel, only this time. She was seeing was a popsicle. Different things amuse different people I guess. Doesn't the normal girl go to clothing stores first in a mall? Although from experience, I know that Yume walked right past it without a second glance. Guess where she went? The manga and anime store. (When we were little, we went to the mall with our allowances)

Annette handed me two popsicles wrapped in clear plastic. She set them on the table, and I picked it up I was afraid that it would melt if we left it for too long. Cold ice touched my fingertips, its temperature spreading. It was quite a nice feeling.

"Don't you want one?" I asked, looking at Yume who was at my side. She had an empty face on, staring out into blank space. Strange… she was perfectly happy a few seconds ago. I waved a hand in front of her face to try and get her attention. She still stood, mesmerized by something. A blank glaze covered her eyes, and she was still standing, staring at empty space.

Sheesh, stop zoning out on me all the time. The only thing that might actually get her attention is probably stick a popsicle in her mouth.

"Earth to Yume Hoshi!" I said, waving a popsicle in her face, "You want?"

She finally snapped back with a jerk, as her head shot up again. The sweat from the heat still lined her forehead, beads of it on her skin. For some reason, her eyebrows furrowed in a worry like way.

"We need to get home, back to Eve. Something is desperately wrong," she stated, not even taking a look at the frozen treats which we just bought. Her eyes darted around the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding anything that she just said. She is really random today. Wasn't she fine and her bubbly self a few moments ago?

Yume's POV

Something is wrong, desperately wrong; my mind seems to tell me so. It keeps running images of Eve through my mind, as if it was trying to tell me something. For the entire day, I felt like this. Only I tried to ignore it at first. Now, there was no possible way to. My intuition is barely ever wrong… I need to get back as fast as possible.

I picked up my feet by instinct. They seemed to move on their own, without my mind commanding them to. The only thing that was running through my mind was _'Eve' _… _'Faster, faster! Go as fast as your legs will carry you!' _Yes, faster and faster, FASTER. Without a single thought in mind, I ran through the streets, not paying attention to anything. Not the cars, not the people, and only getting back in time.

"Wait! Come back!" were the fading words I heard from Train, as I ran around the curb.

I knew the way home really clearly. It's weird because I usually can't even remember my own house. Around all the curbs, the names of the streets, everything. It was remote, Sven took ten minutes to drive, but I can run almost just as fast… If I could last that ten minutes that is. I don't think I've ever sprint so far in my life. The only thing that's really keeping me going is the thought of Eve. She was clearly the finish line in my mind right now.

I kept going, and going, until I felt like my legs would fall off. Thankfully they didn't, so I kept on going. Finally I reached the front gate and jumped it, which I really have never been able to do either. I reached the door and didn't pause to catch my breath. Frantically, I placed my hand on the handle and tried to yank it open. To no one's surprise, it was locked. I furiously rang the doorbell, watching no response. I wasn't really expecting one.

"OPEN UP EVE!!" I screamed between gasping breaths. I waited for a few seconds, and there was still no answer. The only thing I could hear was my rasped gulps for air. Panicking more and more, I banged on the door, and eventually got to the point where the thought of smashing a window crossed my mind.

"OPEN!!" I yelled furiously collecting chi in my arms. Within a flash of bright purple light, the door fell when I made contact with it. It landed with a huge crash on the ground. Inside I could faintly make out the figures of two people. My eyes squinted, trying to see who they were. The smaller form on the floor was someone I recognized, and obviously it was Eve. There was some broken furniture. Tables were upturned, and chairs were broken. Although the second person was someone I had never seen before, my mind automatically said '_He's dangerous'_

I hurried and ran over the man, legs ready to nail him in the face. I kicked as hard as I could, but only to see that the only thing I had displaced was air. To my surprise, he was gone. He left only a blur of color in my eyes as a memory.

_... Is it just me or has my life gotten more dangerous and weirder? You know, ever since Train and I met again?_

I stood still, eyes darting around the room to find anything he might have escaped to. There was nowhere to go, other than the door behind me which was clearly rammed open. Pieces of the drywall lay scattered on the tiled floor.

_He couldn't have… could he? There is no way that he would be able to move without my eyes perceiving it… That's not the only strange thing. I didn't sense his presence, and not a single sliver of chi came from him. Is that even possible? Anything that is alive has a life force, even blades of grass and the worms in the ground. To top it all off, I specialize in tracking… I've never missed anyone before. There must be a logical explanation for this, although I doubt it. Could it be… that this man is a Taoist? cannot be able to believe that he could hide his chi! I've only known three people in this world who could do that. Only my parents and I could do that! Although I'm sure that there are many more people in this world that would be able to do it. _

_It could be that the man from before was a skilled Taoist… but then again, what would a Taoist be doing here?_

A Taoist is someone that can control the life force inside of everything living. The very life energy, chi, is in the palm of their hands. Manipulating it is the basic functioning of Tao. No Taoist has an ability that's the same as someone else. Each has their unique own ability.

Though my mind doubted it, being a Taoist was after all, the only logical and realistic explanation.

Dazed is the state I was in until I heard a faint groan from under me. I snapped out of everything that I was thinking about and immediately turned to the fallen figure under me. Her head flinched when I reached down to lift her. Gently, I brushed off the pieces of debris off her hair, and checked for any injuries. I lifted her hair out of her face, and to my relief, found nothing life threatening. Although, I wouldn't say she was okay either. This might be another lesson to always trust your intuition.

"Sorry..." I mumbled placing my arms around her, and lifting her up from the ground. Her skin was scraped, and small trails of blood left her cheek. "You'll be okay in no time. Always count on words from Yume Hoshi" I whispered forcing a small smile. It's not like it really mattered, she couldn't hear me anyways.

I was just about to reach for my cell phone and call Sven and Train. I flipped it open, and was just about the punch in the numbers until I heard some faint footsteps from behind. I stood on alert mode again, fearing it would be someone else that came to attack us. Without hesitation, I whipped my head back, and to my relief, it was only Sven and Train. I obviously didn't need anymore people attacking us today.

Train approached us, but walked right past me. He didn't even take a second glance, as if something else had caught his eye. On the ground laid pieces of the door, and the walls. Somehow, the walls ended up being trashed. He bent down, back facing towards me, and picked something up. Train brushed off the fragments of debris off of it to get a clearer view. He looked at it for a few seconds, and immediately shoved it in his pocket.

Sven, in a father like instinct, took Eve out of my arms, and looked around the scenery. Pieces of the wall missing, and the door was rammed down. His mind was agog, not knowing the slightest clue of what had passed.

"Did you find something Train?" I muttered, standing up, now that Eve wasn't in my arms anymore.

He didn't say anything, and stood up. His back was still faced towards me, not making any effort to make eye contact. "Nothing important"

_'No' is the answer he always gives me. He doesn't like to tell me anything, but it was pretty obvious that he did find something… for his expression changed. The aura that used to surround his body in a light wispy way was now heavy, swirling around him. It was like he was being pulled by a second gravity. _

_He's couldn't hide the fact that he was upset about something, at least, not from me… He will never be able to hide that much from me. _

As a reaction to his response, I subconsciously clenched my fists. I thought it was in anger, because at the moment I was pissed, but at the same time, it was the saddened kind of pissed. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger, ready to say something, but nothing came out. I wanted to yell at him, to tell him that he was lying. However, to a person like Train, my voice muted. There was nothing I could say

We stood in silence for a while until Train turned around to face me.

"Call a doctor…" He said taking out his cell.

"No… Eve isn't a normal patient, if you've forgotten; she's got nanomachines running inside her. A normal doctor won't due" I said slowly, in one of the most firm voices I've pulled in a lifetime.

"I know that! We've already planned that we would need some kind of person that would be knowledgeable in that field when we took her with us." Train explained already dialing in the numbers.

"It's okay, I can handle it, and no doctor in the world can heal as fast as I can. I don't know if you know, but I've taken medical courses when I became a sweeper. You're underestimating me." I said in a 'you-should-know' way. I closed the cover on his cell, and looked him sternly in the eye.

All sweepers have taken these basic kinds of courses before they became one. I went beyond that. I knew probably the only field that I would be useful in would probably be healing wounds. These courses have proven useful over some years.

He sighed, and walked past me again. It's almost like he's avoiding me now.

"I guess you're right. You've proven yourself to me a lot of times." He said, walking past the door, "She's in your hands"

He kept on walking, and soon he was out the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I need to be somewhere right now" He said with a reassuring voice. From my point of view, he was trying to reassure us that he wasn't going to do anything stupid, but was really going to pull something like jumping off the Eiffel Tower with feet and hands bound together…

Train gave a wave without turning back to face me, and exited the house No gesture of looking back was given.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled desperately, lifting my legs to run after him. He gave no response, and kept on walking away. I was being ignored for some reason unknown to me.

_Did I do anything wrong...? _

"Stop!" I yelled, pushing myself to a sprint. I can run fast amazingly. I'll catch up… At least, I think I will. As soon as I started running, he did too. Amazingly, he ran as fast as I can. We ran, past trees, past streets, and past all the landmarks that I was familiar of…until I didn't know where I was anymore. That running of mine might be fast, but I soon lost the endurance after a few minutes. I slowed, and stopped, leaning against the nearest wall. Gasping for breath, I knew that I couldn't catch up. I let out a few muffled coughs, and limply collapsed on my knees. If I ran anymore, I'm not sure if my lungs would hold up. Every breath I took brought a new searing sting to my throat.

I still looked out into the street, trying to keep and eye on Train. Soon, he was only a figure in the distance, and I realized that chasing after him was futile. 'Stop it, don't leave' I wanted to yell. At least… not without telling me a reason why. His figure now was only a silhouette, disappearing on the horizon line… He runs too fast. Where in the world, would he need to go without telling anyone where… Did this have anything to do… with the thing he found on the ground?

I took in deep breaths, arms rested on my knees.

_I can't believe it, you run for a few hundred meters, and you already can't catch your breath._ I thought, mentally cursing myself.

Leaves rustled on the trees that lined the street, and that was pretty much the only sound that I could hear. It was all quiet. Train was gone, and I was in the middle of the road, looking out into the street where he used to be.

_Don't follow him; he doesn't want to be followed… That's the reason why he kept on running. You're not wanted Yume, so why are you still chasing after him? It's useless… He's obviously trying to shake you off._

I stood still, knowing that it wouldn't matter how hard I try to catch him. If Train wanted something, then he would always get it. It wouldn't matter how hard I ran, because his mind is more stubborn than a mule.

_He doesn't want me around him._

The thought echoed in my mind… and eventually filled every corner of it.

_So stop chasing after him. _

That's right… not wanted, so why.

I immediately had the urge to cry, but at the same time I didn't want to let myself to do so.

_Does crying… make me weak?_

Straining to hold back tears, my eyes started to water. This is one of the stupidest things that I've done so far, crying for such a stupid reason. My hands cupped over my mouth, not letting myself make any sounds. A few silent tears gathered in the corner of my eyes, but I was unwilling to let them fall. For if I cry that first tear, the tears will never stop coming down. **(AN: This was a line form the song called Stand in the Rain by Superchick. It's a good song! Listen to it!)**

_You're not going to cry today… not today_. _Please… not today_.

I choked back a few muffled sobs and stood there for some time, looking out into blank distance. In fact, I lost track of time. It must've been an hour or two, of letting my eyes stare at blankness. Time seems to pass strangely when there's no one around, sometimes in a fast way, and sometimes in that slow way where it was like molasses. Only after a few hours, did I realize what I was doing and told myself that I needed to get back.

Walking slowly back to the house; I tried to convince myself that Train would be okay. I gave up, and told myself that he didn't need me. He's stronger than me, he's just as fast as me, he can shoot a gun perfectly well, and he's almost better than me in every single aspect. He's better off without me following him.

I need to get back to Eve… where I should be.

_Let yourself forget everything that has happened today._

Super long Author's note:

1) WAAHHHHHH EXTREAMLY CHOPPY CHAPTER … so sorry, I tried, I really tried, but it was hard okay? (Thank you Wingz for editing, you know I love you XD) _**(I hope the editing helped the choppyness!)**_ Took me a really long time to write this one too, so please give us some credit even if it was horrible. )

2) Right! So, when we (Freedomwingz Aka Wingz and Lovealchemist Cheese) relooked our storyline, we marked which ones were goofy chapter and which were serious. (After reading that review that gave us creative criticism, we also decided that it needed to be more serious) We basically had a huge chunk of goofy and a huge chunk of seriousness in the middle, so this is where the seriousness begins. It turns out our original story plot wasn't so goofy after all.

3) We also come up with too many random ideas throughout the fanfic to let them go, so we decided to add a section at the end of the fanfic dedicated to these thoughts. Prepare yourself for extreme randomness (And also the funniness) when this comes around. (Which won't be anytime soon) (It'll be called the bloopers! xD)

4)I (cheese) will also be providing a clearer profile of Yume, for the first one was horrible. (We tried to keep it vague for the story's sake) Also, there will be some songs used in some chapters, due to the fact that Yume loves to sing. So, we will give credits to these songs.

Even though it was only 2 lines from this song, the lyrics

'Look into the sky so spacious and so high, I wonder what's on the other side' from this chapter is…

Kimi ga iru Kagiri – Stephanie

Most of the songs that we used, and are going to use are Japanese, so for you ppl's sake we found the translation XDXD (Do you guys prefer it if we put them in Japanese first, then the translation, just the translation, or just the Japanese?)

5) Chapter 16 will be delayed for a week or so, due to the fact that we're working on the Train Heartnet Birthday special (THBDS) for the onemanga contest. We'll try to get chapter 16 up ASAP, but we're not going to post the THBDS until later, because it has ideas that fall later in the story, but you're welcome to go read it on onemanga! (Wink wink, VOTE FOR US)

Also, updates will be slower due to the fact that Cheese is receiving the Blue Screen of Death! GASP

Thank you for reading! ADD US!! PLEASE! We have MSN! And Yahoo accounts… Y!A C&A section.

(If the emails don't work, please go on my profile!)

Wingz and Cheese (lol doesn't that sound funny… wingzandcheese) I DEMAND I CATCHIER NICKNAME (do not include this demand in the story) points above I'm not supposed to include this but…D


	17. Chapter 16

Cross of Clear Peridot (16)

Cross of Clear Peridot (16)

3rd person

The entire house was silent, and the lights were dimmed. Sven sat in the middle of the kitchen, casually laid back on the chair. It was almost midnight, but he had sat there almost motionlessly for an hour or two. It seemed like he was waiting for someone. The light was so dim, that you couldn't see much with it, but the room was flooded with moonlight due to the fact that there was a huge window that replaced a wall almost. Sven's face was brightly illuminated silver, and the rest were faint silhouettes where light couldn't reach. In fact, everything was so silent that you could hear the faint wind blowing on the house. The peace remained until a small click of the door broke it.

Yume's POV

I held the door knob in hand, returning home. Train wasn't with me, which was probably the reason why I returned so late. Usually, he leads me all over the place because I get lost too easily. It took me an hour or so, to find my way back here.

I somehow already knew that Sven was in there, just waiting for me. Maybe if I can be quiet enough, he won't hear me. Maybe, he fell asleep. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice the fact that I was gone for too long, which I highly doubt because he's observant.

Stepping in, I noticed that there was hardly any light. It didn't really matter anyways because I only needed to make it up to Eve's room. Quietly, I started walking, almost silently closing the door behind me. It appeared that no one was there, but I didn't look around, afraid of the fact that someone that might've been there. I don't really know why, but I don't want to see anyone right now.

I made it halfway up the stairs, when a sudden voice shook me.

"Where were you all this time?" a strong voice asked. It was from my right, and I didn't bother to even look at him. I knew that it was Sven. His voice shook me a bit, and it seemed quite loud compared to what seemed to be deadly silent.

I didn't want to answer his question, and even if I did, I was tempted to lie. My mind kept repeating the fact to me that I couldn't catch Train. Though no matter how hard I wanted to lie, this small subconscious part of my brain decided to take over. I pushed it back, and decided to say something else.

"Nowhere much," I said, not even bothering to make eye contact with Sven. In fact, I was almost afraid to look at him, so I looked away, staring at a random picture on the wall.

Sven stood, not convinced of what I just said. Another moment of awkward silence seeped in, and he stayed not saying anything. He opened his mouth to reason but shut it again, knowing that it was useless. Something in the air told him to keep shut, and that it was better to drop the topic.

"So… did you already get a doctor?" I said in the strongest, most assuring voice that I could pull. Although I tried, my voice still sounded fragile. It was like a vase that shattered, and someone put the pieces together again. It was like it would fall, and crack apart at any moment.

"I'm sorry that I'm back late, I know that I should have come back earlier, I got lost," I said in a way that was almost whispered. It was a sound that escaped my mouth only slightly.

"Yes…" He replied, not adding anymore to his statement.

The words I whispered were almost impossible to make out from Sven's distance, but somehow he had that good of a hearing that he could hear. Or it might've been that he read my lips, but I didn't think it was possible because he couldn't see my face. I hid it, knowing that the expression on my face wouldn't have been pleasant. Knowing that, and the fact that I wasn't good at keeping a straight face, or faking any smiles, I didn't face him.

I only nodded, and kept on going up the stairs, leaving Sven downstairs. Eve's room was in sight, and directly above the stairs, no turns or anything. I opened the door, just as silently as I came in the house. Just in case Eve was awake. Behind me, I shut the door and finally lifting my head up to look at the room.

_Today is a weird day isn't it…? I'm going to pull an all-nighter today. Healing takes a lot of time, especially when you're healing someone else. It's hard. _

I sighed, trying to leave any thoughts of Train at the back of my head. Grabbing a chair, I set it beside Eve's bed and limply plopped down in it. I was tired and exhausted from the day. I knew what was ahead of me though, an entire night, of non stop chi simulation. (In other words, cell regeneration)

I sprawled my arms over the bed and sighed. With my head buried in my arms from fatigue, I made another effort to open my eyes. Sometime they must've closed without me noticing it. They only obeyed to open a crack, but still I could see things pretty clearly. Eve, who lay in front, was also clear. Silence again. The only thing I could hear was our faint breathing although it seemed pretty loud in dead silence.

I lifted her arm, checking her injuries. Careful not to harm what was already hurt in the first place, I undressed some wounds. My eyes narrowed, squinting to try and see in dim moonlight, but found my eyes wouldn't absorb anything. My eyesight is failing me all the time…

Afraid that I could wake Eve up, I pushed my chair back and got the lamp. I opened it only to a dim light where it would compare to a small candlelight. I brought it onto the bad and set it close to her arm. Once again, I brought it up and looked at the wounds through half open eyes. Eve's face was still calm and rested. It was a whole lot different from mine. Even though she's the one that should be tired and everything, today it was the other way around.

The doctor that Sven hired was a pretty experienced doctor from my perspective, and I could tell because it looked like Eve was well taken care of. Ignoring that fact, I threw the dressings on the floor. There was a faint red that stained the bandages, but nothing much. Seeing this, I was relived.

Gathering chi, I let it warm up and flow through my body first. As the flow got faster, I released it in my hands, only a small amount at a time. I kept it a steady flow. I cupped my hands together, and could eventually see a faint purple glow warm in my hands. The glow strengthened, and soon it was bright enough that it cast shadows on the walls. At times, it flickered, only signaling my exhausted state, but I knew that I could keep it going.

I applied the chi to an open wound, at watched as it slowly closed. It wasn't a fast process, and must've taken over an hour to close a wound of a considerable size. It was like watching that hour hand in a clock tick, in that way where you would be able to make out only the faintest movement.

Instant cell regeneration, or as we called it, or soft chi kun. It's called instant cell regeneration, but it's nowhere near instant. No matter what, it's still hard to regenerate cells. It works in a basic way where chi that comes out in a steady flow from my body and the energy goes to the patient to speed up healing. Even though Eve's wounds are closing, it's not Eve's energy it's using. It's using mine. Normally soft chi kun drains the Taoist if they continue it for over ten hours, but I've gotten to some skill level where I can still stay awake. Still, it's a tiring technique, and even I couldn't deny that.

It basically went that way for the entire night, accumulating chi, and regenerating cells. Time passed slower, as it neared dawn. Each hour was closer to daybreak, but still it was nowhere close. Noticing the clock behind me, I could make out that it was around one in the morning.

My eyelids decided to close on their own. Although it felt like weights were being tied onto them, I mentally slapped myself trying to keep myself awake. I forced my eyes open, even though my brain was sluggish. Sometimes my head nodded here and there, but I would do the same thing and try to keep awake. It's tiring to stay up all night, while releasing that constant amount of chi.

_Dammit, keep awake, don't fall asleep. I still need to keep awake. Prove to Sven and Train that I'm responsible enough! _

Although at this time, my vision was narrowing and eyelids were closing once again. This time, I crawled over to the washroom, eyes closed. Fumbling around with where the light switch is supposed to be, I found the switch with eyes closed. Then, when the sudden light hit me, I yanked the tap open letting the water flow out. I need it as cold as it can be without turning to ice…

Finally, when I thought that it was full enough, I dunked my head in. Freezing water hit me, in that way a sudden bright light would, also in which normally you would cringe and try to get out of the blaring light as soon as possible. In my case, I cringed and held it submerged.

… _Don't fall asleep_

Train's POV

_Ouch…pain…ouch…pain. Notice how I didn't realize that it hurt until AFTER I beat the crap out of someone? See? Those weird enzymes that your body releases during battle really do make you forget the pain. _

I ran from Yume, who was chasing me down for only a few hundred meters. Finally when I lost her, I was relieved. Seriously, I had no bad intentions, though she might've taken some offence from that. I wouldn't have dragged her into a fight I was going to, and if I had the choice, I think that I never will.

That man who broke into the house left a note. A note that only I was supposed to read. Thank god **(AN: Or as in Train's case, A milk god)** that Yume has the worst eyesight in the world or else she might've found that little strip of paper. Written on that thing… was this word for word. **(AN: Although in the real manga, it was written on the walls with Eve's blood.)**

_To the Black cat, _

_A formal challenge. In the forest tonight when the moon rises._

That bastard gunman! He went though Eve just to get to me. It's a good thing that Yume along with horrible eyesight has accurate intuition. If we stalled any longer, I don't know what would've happened. These days, and like any other day, I'm targeted once again. Being what was known formerly as 'Black Cat' really isn't that good of a thing. That name always brought a type of weight along with it. It's kind of like when a person says 'Death' and even the mentioning of that word brings some people the shudders.

_That bastard Taoist gunman… Durham was his name wasn't it? At least he was decent enough to give me his name. _

_Although in a good way, having all that Black Cat skills let me beat that Taoist gunman, along with his super sized ego. The mention of 'Taoist' seems so common these days. Creed… a Taoist, then Durham a Taoist, oh what the hell, even what seemed to be innocent little Yume that gave off that juvenile feel, turns out to be a Taoist. Although this doesn't bother me, I sometimes wonder about where she got those powers. _

_Useful in the information field, I'll really have to question her about this whole 'Taoist' thing and how it works later. _

_Yume being a Taoist isn't a bad thing, and I know that many different people use Tao for different things. It's possible to use it in more than one way, and Yume shows me that all the time. In her everyday life, it makes it easier for her. Most of the time though, it's for proving herself, and for defending herself. In which, once again is a good thing, after all self defense is a good thing when you're a sweeper. _

I kept on walking, already done with the battle I was challenged to. Yume…Sven and Eve will probably be at home waiting for me, ready to interrogate me on where I went. Yume will probably start with her lectures again and put on a stern face. Though no matter how hard she tries to be serious and deadly, there's always that little piece of juvenile feeling that goes along with that, which always makes me laugh in a way. Same with the fact that no matter how hard she hit someone …well what can I say? She's deadly when she means it.

_Maybe I should've told her where I went before hand… she seemed pretty… angry and even a little sad when I outran her. Maybe it was just because I outran her and her forever goal to outrun me has defeated… Ahh, don't lie to yourself Train Heartnet, you know that's not the reason why. The real reason is… _

_AHHH I CAN'T STAND TO SEE HER SAD, LET ALONE CRY!_

I mentally punched myself, and kind of gave a small sigh, knowing that it couldn't have been avoided. Telling her would make her stop me from doing what I did. The sky that was illuminated by a glowing sphere was no being replaced with a brighter, sun. Although it hadn't really risen yet, it was just about to climb over the horizon. It still let out a light, dying the sky and clouds red and orange. I saw a small shadowy black silhouette that outlined that of a house. Bright light made the house look like a black shape from the opposite end, where it's shadow fell.

_That's where I live… _

I checked myself, looking at my muddy shirt and ripped jacket. Along with that rip, you could make out faint bloodstains beneath it, and also bruises around the skin that surrounded it. It actually didn't hurt anymore now, but it looked horrible, and it'll look horrible to Yume too. Which then reminds me again, hide the wound until you can edge your way to the washroom to dress it. After all, Yume is probably asleep.

I made my way up the steps and opened the door a slight crack peeping inside. To see no one, I stepped in quietly. My room is upstairs, along with my clothes and stuff, so I tiptoed my way up and tried to go and make it to the my room without anyone noticing. To my relief, no one was there, and I tossed out a set of clothes to wear. I edged my way to the washroom relieved that Sven and Yume didn't ask me where I went.

I thought I was safe, and went to open the washroom door. Strands of long black silk sprawled itself outside the washroom. After a second or two, I realized that it was actually hair. Hair that was soaking wet, sparkling with water. I couldn't see the rest, due to the fact a door was blocking my view, but quickly I ran over to it thinking that it was a dead body.

_AHHHH! WHY IS THERE A DEAD PERSON IN MY WASHROOM?_

Panicking, I ran over, to actually find Yume's head buried in her arms, asleep. The strands of her wet hair lay scattered over the floor. Her face laid hidden covered by her arms and everything from torso and up was wet, soaked.

She was only sleeping though… Inside the sink water, unmoving. It didn't drain because the drain was shut. What could she have wanted with dunking her head in water?

_And how does a person fall asleep in the washroom? Especially when they're covered with cold water? Seriously, don't sleep in the washroom I almost mistook you for a dead person for a second there. _

I sighed, and went kneeled down to look at her for a second. Her head still remained in the same position, but I could hear faint mumbles. I couldn't hear, so I leaned closer to try and make out her words. My ear was almost touching her hair when she said…

"…Train…where…" Those were the two soft words that she mumbled as she slept. When people are sleeping they're supposed to be rested right? Yume seemed nowhere near rested!

I smiled a little; a really gentle one escaped my lips when I heard this. It's weird and selfish, but it feels good to know someone's out there worrying about you. Someone worried for my sake… you don't really find those people around too much do you?

I couldn't just leave her sleeping on the floor, soaking wet, so I decided to move her. I wrapped my arms around her limp form and lifted her. Her hair stuck to my skin, also making my clothes wet. Her lower half body was still against the floor, but I quickly solved that. I tipped her so that I could see her face. Limply, her face landed backwards and her face was in clear view.

I moved her bangs out of her face with my fingers, and I could make out rings that stayed under her eyes. She looked horrible; she must've pulled some kind of all-nighter because her face was perfectly radiant yesterday. Skin left cold and wet due to the fact that she must've dunked her head in cold water. From the evidence, I found (Sink, water, and a wet Yume), I'd say she dunked her head in water. Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes a crack.

_SHE'S AWAKE._

I froze, waiting to see if she would wake up or not. Maybe she's one of those people that open their eyes and fall right back asleep later. My thoughts were proven wrong when she immediately snapped her eyes open. An awkward moment of no motion settled in. Everything was still for a second or two as she stared at me with open eyes.

"Train," she stated bluntly.

"Uhh… It's not good to sleep on the floor Yume, so I decided to transport you!" I said, just so that I could change the subject to what she was going to say.

"I fell asleep?" she blinked.

"Well… I would say so," I responded, putting Yume back on her feet. I figured that since she was awake she would be able to stand, and she hates it when people carry her anyways.

"Where were you?" she said voice wavering a little. Standing only centimeters away from me, she gripped my arm.

"You know, places like…" I paused, rummaging though my head for any place that would make sense, "A walk"

Her bangs fell in the way of her eyes again, and she gripped my arms even harder. Fingers dug into my shirt, as I tried to withstand all the pressure being set on me. It was pretty obvious to her that I was lying.

"Idiot… I'm not blind; you're covered in wounds, where did you go?" she almost yelled in that sad kind of way, still not making any eye contact. Her fingers were almost in the point of digging into me, not letting me loose no matter what would pass. "Please… tell me!" she said a little calmer, loosening her grips only a little noticing that I felt uncomfortable. Her voice started to break, not the smooth voice I usually know that could sing notes loudly and clearly.

I forgot all about that, and I looked at myself to see. I didn't clean myself up yet, and that was probably the reason why she could see everything.

"That is…" I paused thinking that it wasn't the right thing to say. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want her to know. In a way I wanted to make things better by saying little white lies, but everything I said only hurt her a little more. I opened my mouth to say something.

"DAMMIT! You didn't tell me about Saya, You didn't tell me about Creed, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME ABOUT THE BLACK CAT!" she yelled before I could say anything. It was sudden voice in the middle of a silent moment, then after, silence set in again. "I had to figure all that out by myself. I thought… we were best friends, but aren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything? Or maybe too many years apart doesn't make us friends anymore…" she whispered the last two words.

I couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. What I did was wrong and that was the bottom line. We were best friends, we still are, and I didn't forget you even if you thought I did.

Then, I felt wet trails flow down my arm. At first I only thought it was water from Yume's hair. Then I realized that her hair was nowhere near my arm. Soon the few wet drops came down faster, harder. Only then when I heard a small sob did I notice that she was crying. She tried to keep it silent, and succeeded in a few deep breathes.

Back to Yume's POV

_Stupid, stupid… idiot_

I didn't want to cry, but somehow the dam broke and they started trailing off. I tried to wipe them away, but they came back. They blurred my vision even more than it already was, so I furiously tried to wipe them away again. I lifted my sleeve ready to dry them up. Suddenly, not perceiving it, I felt arms around me. Warm, and tight. They held me, not allowing me to move, not allowing me to wipe my eyes. They bound me.

"No…stop crying; I made you cry again didn't I?" Train whispered, head rested on my shoulder. It was so quiet that it felt like he was murmuring to himself.

I didn't say anything, and didn't respond not knowing what to say. It's not usually in Train to say these things. They're usually some weird funny comment that he would add.

"Don't cry anymore, you're over reacting, besides, if you cry anymore you'll ruin that face of yours." Train said a little louder than the first comment.

"My face?" I said, sucking in an uneven breath in between.

"Yeah, your face. It's pretty," he smiled again.

Somehow, this made me smile, slightly, a slight one that would be mistaken for a frown if you couldn't see my face.

"And if it'll make you any happier, I'll tell you the next time I go do something dangerous," said Train.

_… Dangerous? _

There was a long pause, and after a second or two, did Train realize what he just said; although he didn't say anything. He was hoping that I wouldn't catch what he just said, but I'm not that unobservant.

"Dangerous?" I asked, putting on that 'I so knew that' look.

Another long awkward pause stood in, and Train finally whispered, "… did I just say that?"

I nodded, but at the same time trying to hold back a small smile. How can I help it? He's a horrible liar and he's even worse at keeping secrets. Who lets something spill like that?

_Yume, stop denying it, you like him. _

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update. We've been trying to re-edit the chapters to hand in… (Which takes a LONG time…) Updates will probably continue to be slow because it's almost exams and our school doesn't end till the end of June. T.T**


	18. Chapter 17

Cross of Clear Peridot (17)

Cross of Clear Peridot (17)

Outside, there was no one. Even on the inside, I was one of the only people. Rain, rain, and rain… It pounded down on the window pane, making a pitter-patter on the window. Clouds swirled around the sky, blocking out the sunlight. It was gray, a nice refreshing kind of gray. Streaks of clear liquid were left, and slid slowly down the window. I reached my hand out, to touch the glass, to feel a cold, yet refreshing sensation. I love the rain.

The weird thing was, I was in a supermarket, and I was one of the only customers here. The employees were forced here, and if they weren't I don't think that they'd come here. Often people told me, 'if you were sane, then you would've known to take an umbrella'. I didn't take one, never took one, and never will. Why would someone do that? The feeling of rain on your skin, cold, refreshing, and crisp was what the entire point of the rain.

I left the house with a fast excuse right when Train held me. It was too awkward, I had never gotten close to him, and I don't think that I ever will again. It didn't feel bad… in fact it almost felt nice. Only the fact that I was so unused to someone so close disorientated me. Every where I go, it's on the back of my mind, Everything I do now; it's on the back of my mind. Not only that, but I don't know how to act around him anymore. I never thought about I breathe… then why should I have ever thought about how I acted around Train? It never bothered me, and I never cared.

_Is this…?… Something that I never thought about until now. _

I clutched my shopping basket in hand, and placed all the items on the conveyor belt. Just looking for something to take things off my mind, I started mindlessly reading the food labels. _Calories…Fats… _Even though I was looking at it, I didn't pay attention to it. The synchronized bleeping of the machine in the background, the rustling of bags, and rain was all there was.

"Wow! That's a lot of milk!" The cashier stared.

I immediately snapped back from my trance when I heard this. I jerked my head, lifting myself out of my thoughts.

"Ohh… ummm I live with someone that drinks a lot of milk. He guzzles it everyday. Maybe even a box a day if he's really feeling like it." I said softly with a barely noticeable smile. Another little image of Train pulled into my mind.

"Live with?" She questioned a small smile creeping up the corners of her face.

"WAIT NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I exclaimed waving my hands in front of me.

"Oh… " She trailed, "That's too bad"

I stared at the bags, each containing almost nothing but milk. How did I put so much milk in subconsciously? Milk…a bigger carton of milk… 2 milk… and a small bag of marshmallows for me.

_Usually, aren't I the one that gets a lot of candy?_

"Here you are" He said handing me the bags. I asked for plastic ones because I didn't want them to ruin in the rain. I thanked him, leaving him a small bow, and the cash to cover it.

In the doorway outside, it was a lot colder, and I'm expecting it to be even chillier when I get outside. As soon as I stepped close to it, the automatic door slid open, not letting me prepare for the cold. I cringed, and adjusted. Rain splattered on my face, leaving small spots of water. Wind tore in, blowing my capris back. Never less, it felt nice.

I walked outside, eagerly lifting my face up feel the wind blow through my hair. Strands of it whirled around me, as if I was floating in water.

It's lonely, walking home alone all the time. Out of boredom, I hummed a familiar tune in my head. Only soon, it wasn't just in my head anymore. A gentle whispered song could be heard amidst the pouring rain.

"Come to me when my Tears are dry,

I'll try to wipe away them from my cheek, but they only come back

I have nothing to hide, but I don't want to show you my pain

I am still dreaming, amidst the infinite rain

I am still singing, amidst the infinite rain"

_Rain brings back memories, it always does, and it's a reminder of some sort. A reminder of my childhood; the good times and the bad ones. Where I was born, it rained almost everyday in the spring. I was always taught that it was a brilliant thing. It cleanses, and washes the earth to start life again. Leaving a clean feeling that gives life to plants, it leaves a new beginning. Misunderstood... Those are my thoughts on it anyways. _

"Within the rhythm of the rain, I believe that you will hear my voice

Rain and music in harmony, you will find my heart

No matter how deep I'll fall, you'll find me.

So many people have gone thought this place,

But then why, do I feel so afraid"

Not much later, my voice carried me away. The melody grew, and grew crisper, louder, and clearer. I don't care, no one is around. They're all missing out on something. Pitches rose, and tones fell. My body started moving to the harmony, synchronizing to the flow of melodies, they slid across the ground effortlessly. Gently, smoothly, to harmonize.

" Taking a breath, To reaching up towards what lies behind the clouds,

From the deep, lonely rain

Within the rhythm of the falling tears, I believe that you will hear my voice

Leaving my fear, I will seed a flower to bloom."

The song died, but the notes still echoed, resounding off each rain drop. Then again, I stopped because the house was in sight. A sigh escaped my lips when I realized that I was actually going home. In a way, I didn't want to go back, not knowing what to do around Train any more. I told myself over and over again, just be like yourself, just do what you usually do. It's not like today's any different. Although I would tell myself this, I always came to the same question. How do I usually act?

There was a car parked in front of the house. At first I thought that it was only Sven's but doesn't he usually park it in the garage? I squinted, and realized it was something completely different. A black car, sleek and shining was parked in front of the house. Streaks of rain slid down its polished surface and onto the ground, where the sure fate of them was to go down the drain.

_Visitors maybe? Don't people usually phone before they come? _

Thinking that they might've just been last minute visitors, I walked up the porch steps. To my surprise, the door was open. Even out in the searing rain, it was left open. Dim, house light escaped through the large opening.

It surprised me even more when a face that I didn't recognize appeared out of the door. The woman looked at me for half a second when I stood there, even though it was only half a second, that was all that I need for her iced purple eyes to pierce mine. It felt like a warm kind of ice though, they showed no hostility.

Train and Sven stood inside, while the 'visitors' in my mind, casually walked out. I didn't move anymore, and stood seeing as the doorway was blocked. Their mouths were moving, but I couldn't make out any words at my distance. It was almost like they were whispering about something.

As the lady stepped down the steps, even more people walked out, following her. Each person stood beside her, and they were also taller than her. Together they moved in unison, like body guards should be. In fact, I think that they were body guards. Is this person that important?

Her hair was long, blond, waved and silky, and on her was a black overcoat that made her look in uniform with her body guards. The overcoat was the same kind that Train had, buried beneath his closet. Even that wasn't the strangest thing, there was a bold tattoo on her forehead, it stuck out, but not in a bad way. On her forehead was the roman numeral 'I'. Immediately, seeing this, I recognized.

_Chronos numbers! What in the world are they doing here?_

She walked almost past me, seemingly not noticing me, her body guards trailing behind her, each with their own overcoat and numeral. Although they almost dwarfed her in size, they looked alike, and they were suited for each other. When she was already a meter passed me, she stopped in her tracks. I cringed, knowing that she noticed me. In a way, I didn't want to be noticed, but then again it's kind of hard not to when I'm standing in someone's walking path. She blinked, and then faced my direction.

"Hello" She smiled a gentle smile," Sorry, I was keeping you from your own house aren't I?" Her eyes were a deep purple that mesmerized. Water slid down her cascading curls.

I was stunned by her boldness, and couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"It's alright, I don't mind…" I trailed off, confused.

She didn't give me a second glance, and kept on walking to her car. I watched her the entire time; it was hard to take my eyes off. 'It's not nice to stare' that was one of the first things that my mom taught me. Although even now, I forget.

I even kept watching when the car drove away leaving a small mist behind.

"Are you coming in?" Train asked from the doorway, still keeping it open for me. I looked at his face, already wet from the rain that intruded the house.

I nodded, and ran inside.

"Who was that?" I asked making an attempt to not be completely silent. I shook my head, letting strands of hair fly, and making the water let loose. Although I made this effort, Train didn't. He didn't respond, and kept the same blank expression on his face.

_Did something happen again? When I wasn't here?_

"Here's a towel," He said almost in an angered way. With a fast hand, he threw a towel towards me, and it landed right on my head. White cloth fell over my eyes, but I didn't bother to take it off.

I got the idea that it wasn't the best moment to talk, but I still was trying to figure out why. Train took a look at me, and grabbed my hand immediately. He opened his mouth to say something, but afraid of what he might say, I cut him off and started on my own. Only then, did I take the towel on my head off.

"Why were the Chronos numbers here?" I asked, my voice stern.

At that moment, he closed his mouth, and looked somewhere else.

"We've gotten a request to capture Creed," He stated, voice flat out.

_Creed…again? Isn't he dead? Didn't Train…kill him? _

"And…are you going to accept?" I asked trailing on the 'and'. Sven behind him, didn't say a word, and wandered off to the kitchen, acting as if this wasn't a serious matter. Or maybe, he also felt that this was a good time to leave Train be. I probably would've too if I wasn't trying to piece together this situation.

He didn't answer, but it looked like he was thinking about it. Seeing this, I waited for his response.

After a second of hesitation, he replied "I'm not sure" His eyes stared into blank space.

"Why do you hate Creed so much anyways?" I asked, "It's about Saya isn't it?"

He looked up at the ceiling, trying not to make eye contact with me, "Yes, I guess it does"

"You guess?" I asked a little confused.

"I'll tell you about it, after you get some dry clothes on and take a shower, you know you could catch something" He said to stall.

I looked at myself, my wet hair dripping water on the carpet. Beneath me was a small puddle, ripples of it resounded as water dropped into it. I pulled at the clothes that were clinging to my skin in an almost magnetic way. He was right, I was soaked. It didn't matter to me though, I wanted to hear, and I'm not going to let him stall.

"You're just stalling" I said almost like a parent would to her children.

"Uhhhhh" He trailed on hand behind his head in an awkward way.

"Come on spit it out already" I said impatiently.

"Saya… she was a person that I met before I was a sweeper" Train started. His voice trailed into the corridor, and Sven also caught a bit of this. He sneaked and stood behind the wall, eavesdropping. It seemed like none of us noticed him, but really we all knew he was there. He was curious just like I was. Did Train not even tell Sven about her? Was it that hard for him to tell? How could something bring someone…so much heartache?

I could tell that it was nothing that he was willing to explain to me, so I listened to every detail and didn't dare to speak. There was nothing to comment about. I was afraid that if I spoke, he might stop somehow.

Like that, Train started on his explanation. It really wasn't… the happiest story I've ever heard. I expected something a little happier at least just a little bit. The again, when I thought about it, Train hasn't lived the most joyous life.

It was those things that he had such a hard time to tell me. Things that he had never told anyone else. In a way I am content, but in another way, I'm not. I was glad that he would trust me enough to tell me his past, even if he hadn't told anyone else. Is this a way… of opening up?

Train's POV

By the end of all that talking, which I estimated to be… an hour or so, Yume was still standing there, shivering. She stood all that time to listen to me talk, she must've been really dedicated…

"Sorry if I bored you, it must've been a lot to listen to" I said running a towel through her hair. It wasn't quite easy, considering her hair was… half her size. She didn't resist, and for he first time in her life, she let me do something for her.

"It's okay, I'd rather listen to you talk than to do something else less entertaining" She smiled, and took the towel in her own hands. Maybe she wouldn't let do it after all. "I'll take that from you"

Like that, she walked upstairs, leaving not a word behind.

_I never knew her hair was so… soft? Oo Are all girls' hair this soft? I wonder… if my hair feels like this…Nope. I guess it's a Yume thing.  
_

Sven's POV

I stood behind the wall, curiously looking at Train, who in my opinion was trying to feel his hair.

_Is it just me, or is he trying to stoke his hair?_

**Author's Note:**

**Gah! Sorry for the late update. But finals took up a lot of time… And also, banner making at MAL… Updates should come faster!**


	19. Chapter 18

Cross of Clear Peridot (18)

Cross of Clear Peridot (18)

**For those who might be confused, the beginning is a dream. Also, this chapter follows the story line in no way, pure original…**

Train laid on his bed, sleeping. Streaks of silver moonlight illuminated his face. It was dead silent. Usually when he sleeps, his face resembles a soft, calmed manner, as if dreaming of something pleasant. In his case which is usually about food… Only this time, his eyes brows furrowed, but face still rested. His sheets folded, as he gripped onto them harder.

Train's POV

It resembled one of those rooms that people would use in the 17th and 18th century. Empty, but built for hundreds and hundreds of people. An empty ballroom… ribbons and curtains fell from the ceiling, only stopping when they hit the ground. Abandoned, but looked like no one had ever been in it. It was massive; every whisper could be heard due to the fact that it was so empty. Floor was cold marble, polished and clean. Even though the dangling chandelier above lit the room with warm, yellow light, it was still cold. Crystal beads strung on the lights made faint movements due to small air circulation.

I was the only one in it, standing in the corner. It felt lonely… so empty. I told myself to move, walk somewhere else, but something about it invited me. Every breath I took could be heard, echoing off the walls and back in my ear crisper and louder than before.

At least… I thought I was the only one until a door opened. Someone stepped though. Someone small, who was dwarfed by the room, or maybe it was because the room was so spacious itself that it made her look small in comparison.

I couldn't see her face, she was so far away, her face was lowered, almost parallel to the floor, and even her bangs covered her eyes. The small, even steps of her shoes resounded in the room, clear and loud. Down the steps she went, long white dress dragging behind her. It was surprising that she didn't fumble on he own dress, so long that it was enough to clothe two people. Her hair was long, almost half her own height. Like black silk, it ran down her body, neat and settled in an orderly manner.

Now not only was I the only person in the room, but this person joined me. She didn't approach me, but it felt better than being alone. That feeling that she gave off was something that I've felt before…many times.

This person was familiar, so familiar, that it felt like I knew her, but no matter how hard I tried, no one came into my mind. If I could just see… her face. I wanted to go to her, ask who she was, but something stopped me. The delicacy of it all, and her in general put a stop to my movements.

Slowly, and surely she revealed her face when her head rose. Her eyes struck me, an iced purple. I would recognize those eyes anywhere, they were one of a kind. Yume. My face lit up, eyes widening, as a toothy grin spread across my face.

"Hi Yume!!" I yelled, smiling to find out that it was really her. What was she doing in a place like this though?

She didn't move, her eyes still remained staring at the same place, blank.

"Yummmmmeeeee!" I yelled again, not as loud as the first time, a little disappointed that she didn't hear me.

Once again, there was no reaction.

"…Yume" I said bluntly.

She moved, this time. She lifted her arm, loosely, limply. In a soft movement, her other arm followed in the gracefully movements. She was dancing…

I tried yelling her name again, but still no response. Maybe she just didn't hear me.

Her movements grew more noticeable as her feet swept across the floor. Arms moving in sync with her legs, her dance began. A dance without music. A dance by herself. A dance…that was beautiful. I wanted to go to her, and dance along with her, be with her, so she wouldn't have to be by herself. Although she didn't say anything, it felt lonley.

"Earth to Yume Hoshi!" I said running down towards her. Since she didn't respond, once again, I went to reach for her hand. I tried grasping it, but all I got was air. She kept going, further and further away, but then it finally hit me.

_I don't exist in here._

It's a dream… it's all a dream. That's why there's no one here, and that's why there's this strange room, because it's all a dream.

_It's alright just wake up._

I wanted to, but my eyes still were placed upon a dancing figure. I couldn't wake up. It was too mesmerizing. So for the rest of the time, I stood there, still.

Watching, and observing.

A small whisper flowed into my ears, _Wake up._

It was Yume's voice. _Wake up sleepy. _Then a soft shaking…

My eyelids fluttered, but refused to open.

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING IDIOT" A shrill voice yelled right into my ear.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TERRORIST! _

Her voice sent me crashing onto the floor, blanket dragged down along with me. Finally, when my head hit the ground, did my eyes open. Correction: It forced them open. So the first thing in the morning I saw was…. Yume's face hovering over me with a frying pan. That wasn't the worst, her face hovering over me with a frying pan in a very **threatening manner**.

"The schedule is you wake up by at latest nine o Clock in the morning, and since you woke up at TEN in the morning, I'm tempted to not give you breakfast" She explained finger pointed at me, "But then again, since you're my cash cow, I don't want you to starve, so consider your life spared."

_HUH MY LIFE WAS SPARED? Wait… what the heck she made breakfast? _

_Since when…? Is this the same person I dreamt about in a more evil form? _

She gave me a smirk, as she closed the door, allowing me to get dressed.

_SHE'S GOING TO POISON MY FOOD!_

After Train has messily dressed up and neglected his messy spiked brown hair

A meal with utensils sat on the table waiting for me to pick up. A seat exactly opposite from Yume's side of the table. Creeping across the hall, I expected someone to jump out at me. In fact, I almost SAW something jump out at me. But only to find nothing but thin air.

Looking around, I saw Yume sitting on a chair, with her head leaning on her hand. Her gaze was set away from me, and towards to window that lined our kitchen wall. Only thing was, there was nothing there, outside the window was only sunlight, and a view of our backyard. Her expression that she showed was deep thought. Even her eyes resembled a small kind of trance that reflected sunlight.

Seeing this, I remembered the dream again, one of the first ones I've had that strange.

Not as alert anymore, I gave in to the peaceful aura and sat down in the seat which was just inviting me over. Yume didn't greet me, and instead opened her mouth to say,

"Eat it" I knew that, as a direct command.

I stared down at the table, a dish lay right under my chin. Nothing special, toast, eggs, waffles and something strange… a fried fish. It was all arranged in a perfect balance, making everything look complimenting to each other. I'll bet she added that fish to make the meal in my tastes. Even though at time she can seem like a evil tyrant, times like these make her seem brighter than an angel. With the only expectation of commanding me to eat something. Still be on guard for any poison.

Hesitating, I lifted a spoonful in my mouth. Sometimes food will look great, but in the end result in total disgust, but in this situation it wasn't the case. To tell the truth, the best breakfast I've had in a while.

"How is it?" She asked, finally making an effort to look at me.

"…not bad" I said, not willing to admit that it actually tasted delicious. I was weird cause usually Sven cooks, and I always thought he was a really good cook, that no one could do better.

"That's…good to hear" She sighed, probably wanting a better reaction.

"Did you cook for Sven and Eve too?" He asked, " Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Well not really, they left before I could cook. I think they're at the bookstore again." She pouted "THEY DIDN'T TAKE ME!"

Now I was shoveling food in my mouth, it was almost a subconscious action. Food this good deserves to be shoveled in.

"If you like, I'll take you …" I started. On second thought, NO. Quickly I changed the course of the sentence. "to the mall" I was NOT prepared to be a slave and carry the manga she was about to buy.

Her face light up, and finally went down, ramming it onto the table. The table shook, and my plate made a rattling sound. I held it down with my fingers to avoid any spills or broken plates. "Ugggh…. Why do I need to go there of all places"

"You know, stuff. Like… Finding glasses? Wink wink nudge nudge," I said without actually winking.

_I've been wondering about that for a while now. Her eyesight is really bad… and she doesn't have glasses. It might be dangerous to go around not seeing anything over 5 meters. (Just exaggerating, but still) Eyesight usually gets worse and worse if it's not helped in some way, though it's something I never had to worry about. _

"My eyesight is fine" She said hands behind her head. She avoided looking at my eyes, because it was pretty obvious she was lying.

"Oh really…" I said, and pointed to the clock on the opposite side of the room, "Can you tell what time it is?"

She squinted, and stared at it for a long time. In my eyes, the time seemed perfectly clear. A sweat drop rolled down her face. 

"I admit defeat" She sighed,

I laughed, and pat her head a little. Not laughing at her eyesight, just at her stubbornness. She didn't like this, like the way she always rejected any sympathy. Swiftly, she slapped my hand away. A look of annoyance set on her face.

"It's okay to admit defeat, you loose though, but either way, we're going" I said, tossing the plate in the sink. It landed with a klack, and collided with the other dishes.

"I don't know how to drive…" She said, embarrassed. She turned her face away slowly.

_…still don't know how to drive?_

"I'm driving then…" I said. Although I wouldn't say my driving skills were good, I can safely say that I'd be better than Yume. Let's just hope THIS time I don't drive it into a ditch and make Sven fume up again… Which will also add onto our debt…which then will force us to nothing but instant noodles. (note the fact that Train somehow prefers See? Everything is a chain reaction.

After a while of washing dishes, and finally getting the car started, I set Yume in the front seat, and took the wheel in hand.

_I wonder what Yume will look like in glasses? _

I took a glance at her, and examined her facial features. As soon as I saw her, she was trying to blow the hair out of her eyes, almost out of bordem. Nothing too special, black hair, purple eyes… Well the eyes part is special. You don't see too many people now a days with purple eyes now do you? Even though she's never been that type of person to care about her appearance too much, her face just kind of naturally… how to put it. Shines. In fact, I don't think she even knows how to use eyeliner. Not saying that I DO, but we all have to admit it's a little sad.

"Keep your eyes on the road, and stop creepily staring at me!" She exclaimed, pointing at a red light in front.

"HOLY, when'd that get there?" I said, stepping on the brakes to make a screeching hault. The two of us, lurched in front, and set violently back in the seat.

"Owies….whiplash" She winced, "I don't think you can do any better than me" She tugged on her seat belt. She wasn't the only one that felt that way, as I heard many cark honkings behind me. I cringed knowing what I just did. I was about to do nothing to compensate for what I just did. Only thing is, Yume was.

She opened the window and stuck her head outside. "Sorry for everyone who had to endure the sudden stop, our driver here has been slightly… disorientated lately." Like that, she sat back into her seat, no worries what so ever, and leaving me ashamed.

After the car ride

Yume's POV

Wide doors opened, and inside was a huge array of stores in an order which was convenient to browse through. It was almost like those ancient movies where you open this HUGE door, this seemingly holy light shines though, and a piece of dramatic music plays. See? You know when your going a little crazy when you think about these things.

"Wowzies…" I said gasping in awe at the size of it. It's been a while since I've been inside a mall, "Much bigger than a bookstore."

A soft tug edged me closer into the mall, who I recognized to come from Train. He smiled, and dragged me into it. With a look like that, that kind of just compelled me to follow, I couldn't resist. In fact, I was plenty happy to go.

_He's smiling at me. _

The day started like that. The goal: Get me glasses. Sure that was the goal, but I think Train was using it as an excuse to drag me around the mall. Yes we all heard that right; **Train **was the one leading me, (aka the guy). Maybe Train always had that feminine side in him? That wasn't the weirdest part. He wasn't buying anything, at least not for himself. The bags that he was carrying were filled with clothes, and dresses that he had forced upon me. Keyword: **FORCED**

I'm going to overview what had happened:

Train: OOOOO try this one  
Me: Uhh… Train I appreciate the thought but…  
Train: Pleasseeeeee….  
Me: I don't think that sweepers wear spaghetti dresses for their working conditions

Train: Just once… for me!!

Me:… at least he's paying right? Fine once. ONLY ONCE

_Sure I said "Only once" but that must've happened over five times this morning. _

"That one next!" He exclaimed pointing to a row of stores. 'icing', 'claires' and 'extras'. All accessory stores.

"Are you sure it's healthy for a guy like you to go into those kinds of things?" I said a little peeved now.

He didn't seem to wait for my response, because he was already wandering in it. I sighed, and had no choice but to go in. What if he unknowingly embarrasses himself again? I'll be the only one there to back him up…

"Only a few minutes okay?" I said trying to cover up the fact that I too had a desire to go into an accessory store. I mean, who can resist the twinkling of pretty sparkles in them? D

After a minute or two, I started trying things on. Standing in the mirror, I slipped a mauve ribbon into my hair. Not bad… I turned around and tried to looked at the back view, only to see Train's reflection creeping up behind me. And guess what he was holding? A plastic bag.

"Train…" I growled trying not to show my impatience. "You bought it without asking me this time"

"You would say no anyways" He smiled and pulled out a small box.

"What's inside?" I asked, turning around.

"See? You're curious too aren't you?" Train smiled. He opened it to reveal a small pair of earrings. They were purple, my favorite color. I wonder if the fact that my eyes are purple has anything to do with it? Train's taste wasn't bad… little stars carved from a small purple gem that sat on top a silver moon. I couldn't tell if it was silver or just metal, but it looked pretty enough that I couldn't care less.

"Like??" He asked showing his curled up smile. The smile that always seemed to resemble a cat. It was like his trade mark face that only he had. You know, like that face? (I've always tried curving my lips upwards like that but it never worked. Maybe it's a Train thing?)

"Try it on" He said, picking one up in his hand. His fingers were actually gentler than I imagined. He slid one on the right ear, effortlessly. I didn't try to stop him, I kind of liked it. Well umm that is until he couldn't get the other one on. He fumbled with it, and set on a frustrated face.

"I'll do it…" I sighed. _I guess all good things come to an end, and all smooth things hit a bumpy road. _

I stared in the mirror admiring the purple glint.

"I guess your taste isn't all that bad" I smiled. Train also showed something a lot more than satisfaction.

"Looks wonderful, suits you"

_Does he mean that…? _

I gulped when extra blood flushed through my face.

"Thank you" I said plastering a huge smile on my face.

After another hour

In the middle of the crowded hall we were walking in, there was a big rounded seat. The look of it lured me in. It's red leather padding made me sigh in relief when I sat in it. Sitting soon became slouching as I slowly slid down. I let the bench support all of my weight. Train with his everlasting source of energy was still standing, and showed no signs of fatigue at all. In fact, the expression he showed me was to make me get off and go walking around again.

_Uggg I've never been in a place with this many people since a few months ago… It's pretty tiring. I've been walking around this place for over five hours. _

My feet hurt. They hurt in that throbbing way. There were red lines on my feet where the straps were. Not surprising my shoes were hanging on my feet by a few straps. Mental Note #4: Never wear low heeled sandals on a day where you're going to walk a lot.

My consistency to sleep always seems to take over all the time. It was hard to resist.

"Hey look glasses!" Train pointed out. And true it was, in big bright letters 'Visions eye care' was pasted on the front. A small room with big flashy letters to attract attention.

_At last the end of our journey._

Well at least I THOUGHT that it was the end to our journey. At first, it seemed like we were on a roll. But even after an hour in the store fumbling for glasses, he finally said…

"Nothing looks right, why don't we get you contacts instead?" Once again he showed his cat like grin, but only this time, it made me really annoyed. Really really… annoyed. He dragged me around this place for so long and we didn't even get to our goal. Our only gain here was a pair of earrings. Oh so Train like, working so hard for an entire day to get no profit. Very, very Train like.

_I guess the day wasn't too bad after all… but maybe we could've bought something to eat? I'm really hungry now. I wonder what Sven's reaction is going to be when we get back? After all, we blew a lot of money, and almost drove through a Traffic light. Let's not tell him about this. _

That's my conclusion: _Let's not tell him about this._

**Bonus**

Life of Chichiro

Hello everyone, my name is Chichiro. Many of you know me as Yume's pet cat. I think most of you know my history, though I would like to sum it up again just in case anyone forgot.

I was a stray that was left on the streets due to the fact I wasn't a purebred. One day, a person seemed to pick me up. Due to the fact that I hated humans at the time and I was covered in water, I scratched her and jumped out of her arms. (I think there's a scar up to this day, and I feel… kind of bad. Maybe if you look under her chin and above her chest you might see four lines) Everyday she came though, with little pieces of fish and a bottle of milk that was offered. At first, I didn't eat anything, and I wasn't interested. Took her a while to win my friendship though. I don't give it to just anyone. So as simple as it seems, I was taken home.

Moving on…

Meow! Life was pretty much around me and Yume until that Idiot Train showed up. Almost all her affection was towards me, and I kinda liked it that way. All the milk in the fridge belonged to me and I LOVED it that way. (due to the fact that Yume hates milk) Though after Train showed up, the milk started disappearing. First day: There would be ten bottles lined up side by side. Second day: Only five bottles left.

SEE WHAT I MEAN? I NEED TO GO SCRATCH HIM UNTILL HE BLEEDS! (which I actually have already done)

Only every time I start scratching him, he starts running around the house using pillows at his defense. And that's pretty much how I killed Yume's pillow. Not my fault, that pillow was totally asking for it, behind it was Train. When I destroyed the pillow, he moved on, using Yume as a shield. (How much of a coward can he be?)

Well, I would never scratch my master… (I have the loyalty stronger than a dog, yeah you heard that right I PWN THE DOGS RAWR!) So then I don't exactly have a chance to kill him anymore. Yume would then pick me up and cuddle so I guess it's all worth it. Forgotten all grudges with Train momentarily. Chichiro's note to Yume: puuurrrrrr

Recently, I think I've seen Train in the corner watching when I'm being picked up by Yume. I think he's jealous. HAHHA SEE THAT TRAIN? SHE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU! Her affection is mine!

I don't see what Yume sees in Train. She's starting to hang around him more and more, maybe even start to … like him? shudders at thought

Eve is fun to play with, though she's a little calm for my type. Though she's gentle, she can be a little on the monotonal side sometimes.

Sven… he's a different story. He completely ignores me. The food he cooks for me is good though, though Yume's is a hundred times better.

On the other hand, (and I hate to admit this) maybe Train's appearance has been better for Yume. Since then, I don't see her so lonely anymore, and even cry a little less. She used to be really sensitive… not saying she isn't now, but a little less.

AN: There's an diagram here but it won't really show up because of the symbols so it can be found at crossofclearperidot.chatango

Not related to fanfiction AN: Heard this song called One and a Half by Two Two and now it's stuck in my head T.T

New fav song! **Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou – DBSK**

The song title is "Why Did I End Up Falling For You?" It's like freakishly addicting! xD


	20. Chapter 19

Cross of Clear Peridot (19)

Cross of Clear Peridot (19)

See what I mean? Everything is a chain reaction. Thanks to all the money that we spent a few days ago in the mall, we were almost completely out, and that's not to mention our six thousand dollar debt. My predictions were right; we really WERE down to nothing but instant noodles. Not that I'm complaining, I love instant ramen, but when instant ramen is spicy jalapeño with wasabi, that's not my flavor of choice.

I held the chopsticks in my hand, hesitating to take another bite. I might actually kill my tongue this time. Instead, I watched little pieces of vegetables float in the soup. We were sitting on the stairs which wasn't the most comfortable place. This was a meal on the job. We didn't have time to eat, but me and Train started begging and whining… so in the end Sven gave up. Sometimes I'm astonished at myself for how annoying I can be.

Chichiro lay on my lap and flipped over on her back. Small purrs could be heard as she playfully grabbed at my arms. She was asking for a belly rub. Loosing my appetite, I but the cup noodle down and willingly started to satisfy Chichiro's need for belly rubs. When I think about it, I haven't done this in a long time. I've been neglecting her a little. So out of guilt, I brought her a cat toy a few days ago.

Another thing I've noticed is that she's been more and more friendly to Train. Once, I even saw Train petting her (from a fair distance and with his fingertips). It's still a milestone in the friendship of Train and Chichiro, if it ever happens.

I giggled a little thinking of them.

Everyone looked at me for a second or two, and then resumed to shovel food in their mouths.

I was feeling especially happy today for some reason. I laid my head on Chichiro's fur and tilted my head towards Train. It was still the same image I got everytime. A somewhat innocent person messily stuffing himself. For some reason it appealed more to me this time. I smiled to myself. His face is actually quite interesting when you get a good look at him. I wonder if it's possible to comb his hair down, I've never seen it orderly before. (remind me to try this sometime when he's sleeping) It still looks good as it is though, I wouldn't change any part of him for the world.

_Yeah, that's it, I admit it I like him. _

Although I can bring myself to say this, there's another thing I could never deny.

_But he'll never admit anything like that to me, because he doesn't feel that way. _

It's because he loves Saya. Sure he didn't say that he did, but I could feel it. I knew it. I felt it everyday, and it hid in the corner of my heart. Love that transcends death. That's something I would never be able to compete with. Maybe it's better to leave it that way. I don't want to take her memory away, and Train has obviously never tried to forget her. Train is strong enough to keep her memory, even though it may come back to cause him longing once in a while. I admire him for that. It's also a reason why I hate myself at times. It's because I was too weak, and too scared to remember him when he left me. I wanted to take the easy way out, to cheat on life itself, and forget. I tried to throw away the memory of Train when I ran away, but now that I can see him everyday once again; I'm guilted. What if I really did forget? I wouldn't be able to remember him. I wouldn't be able to say his name like I always do. Just the thought of it almost drew tears. I guess that just reminds me again; there's no such thing as forgetting. Never.

_Maybe I guess I'm happy enough as it is. Maybe just seeing his face everyday enough. Maybe just being by his side everyday is enough. _

I tried to convince myself into thinking that. 'Maybe I'm happy as it is'. That couldn't be true. I'm selfish. I can and could never say that I'm happy as long as he's happy.

_Selfish… _

There is always that part of me, that wants him for myself.

_Maybe…_

No…that was just wishful thinking.

Chichiro pawed at my face. I quickly snapped back into reality. Little

Chichiro purred again, hinting at the fact that I stopped petting her.

"Haha… Sorry Chiro, back to business" I smiled and tickled her paws.

"Done!" Train Exclaimed holding his chopsticks up in the air. He held them as a sign of victory almost. He tipped his paper cup backwards, aiming at the garbage can. With a clunk, and perfect aim, it landed in it perfectly. I was surprised that he could throw it so far…

"Surprised that you could finish it?" I laughed, looking at my own that wasn't even close to half eaten. I was about to offer it to Train.

"Want?" I asked, holding it out. Train looked at it for a second, and replied,

"I think my tongue is going to fall off." He expressed it by sticking out his tongue and fanning it. It's a funny picture in someone's head, but we all know what I mean.

"I'm going to try getting more info on our new guy" I sighed, walking up the stairs. Chichiro jumped off with her sleek mouvements. Back into work… That reminds me of how long I've been off the hook with working. I actually think it's been a month or so. Which only proves how lazy I am. Then and again when I thought about it, it was kind of exciting to get back on track. I love that rush of awesomeness and pure proness when you catch a criminal. It's kind of like:

Gives all knowing cocky smile that you've just conquered a criminal

The best part of it is, to beat another sweeper to a certain bounty. To catch someone that everyone else is afraid of catching. That was the real excitement. The pure awesomeness of it all. I chuckled evilly at my fantasies.

In fact it was about to happen with that Brian guy… The one that I had let slip away due to Train's sudden recognition of me. Darn.

Darn…

Finally a chance to FINALLY beat Train at something, I let slip. Uggg I hate being his underling! .

My chuckles turned into a huge sigh on the spot. Over dramatizing what I had just thought of, I let myself slip onto my knees. Like in those anime where a person just completely melts into Jello.

_Just everyone wait… I'll come back with a huge one. Hey, what do you know maybe another chain reaction. I might be able to impress Train this way. _

My sudden mood swings took over me. My fist made contact in open air as I punched it in my victory. From depressed, to excited, to depressed again and then to excited again in less than… let's see… half a minute. (This is another sign that I've been living by myself for too long. You're so used to living by yourself that you grow no self awareness… AT ALL. You take these personality traits with you even though you're in the public)

Not my fault, such a huge empty lobby was just inviting me for a spazz attack. Such huge empty… space… too empty.

Something innerly pulled at me.

"It makes me feel lonely!" I yelled, fake tears coming down in rivers. Like a little child in a candy store, that was the usual simile to describe myself at times.

You all see what I mean by mood swings now?

Train's POV

"What's wrong with her? So eager to work today" Sven said in a dull yet surprised way.

"Many reasons. Number one: She's utterly broke. Did you know that?" I sighed. I threw my head back and laid on the stairs.

_GACK I'M UTTERLY BROKE. _

I trailed off to think of any other reasons.

"That's all?" Sven questioned.

No answer was given.

Instead I rolled over onto my side, like a person would resume sleep position.

_No of course that's not all. She has her reasons, it's just that I can't list them. Difficult to believe but true. Another thing is… due to her actions so far I would say she's trying to prove herself._

"Sooo…" Sven trailed. It wasn't something that he did usually. He was always so sure of his actions, but this time he was debating over wether to say it or not.

_Alright fine, I scratch that out. She has some small personality traits that she will never be able to straighten out._

Sven finally decided to spit it out, "You like her or what"

_What. _

The words triggered the panic switch in my mind. The sentence dropped itself on Train's head. Dropped as in the weight of a boulder crushing an ant, like completely **killed **him. Like a fish out of water. It's not everyday you get thrown a question like this out of the blue.

"WHAT?" My rest full sleeping position turned into a spazz attack on the spot. Head made contact with hard wood when it was thrust back. A huge hollow clunk was heard echoing in the room, then complete silence. The shock of head impact was enough to stop any more movements.

Sven was eagerly awaiting his response. Even Eve, who was usually so solitary, scooted closer to Sven joining the 'wait for Train's answer' club. Silence seeped deeper. They stared harder and harder, unblinking.

My brain was now running circles in my head searching for the right response. Spirals replaced my pupils. In fact I think fuses are short circuiting in my mind. I'll bet smoke is coming out of my ears right now.

_Psh…. What are you thinking Train? Of course not. You would never fall for someone like Yume Right?_

_Right?_

_That girl is completely nuts._

_I mean she's got this manga obsession. (Though it doesn't bother me) _

_She has these spazz attacks for no reason at all. (Though it's funny to watch) _

_She's so short (Though it's cute) _

_She hates milk! (Though she's an awesome cook)_

_She can't jump higher than thirty centimeters. (Though she can jump over ten meters with her toaist skills)_

_She's too clutzy. (Though it only adds to how innocent she can be)_

_Although she has good traits too right?_

_I'll have to admit she's great at singing, scratch that out, unbelieveable. _

_I'll admit she has all the moves you need to be on 'So you think you can dance'._

_I'll admit that she has some pretty usefull toaist powers._

_She worries about me._

_She's cute._

_She's smart._

_She's helpful._

_Her hair is so soft._

_Her smile is breathtaking…_

_Lilac eyes._

_Bubbly._

_Trusting._

_Eager._

_Daring._

_Huggable._

_Kissable._

…

…

…

_Did I just…? How did the word Kissable pull into my mind?_

…

…

_HOLY CRUD_

…

…

…

_Is this?_

"No I don't like her" I finally stated. Little did I notice that my face was turning pink. I wasn't lying was I??

"Sure about that?" Sven questioned eyes coming closer and closer to mine. They were intimidating.

"Yes…I'm sure" I tried to make myself sound confident, but my voice wavered a little.

"A little just a little" I finally admitted,"Itsy bitsy bit"

Sven's eyes gave a deeper, more hostile glare. Closer and Closer. He was like Jaws creeping up on Prey unless I admitted it. No Train you can't admit it, they would never get off your back.

"Fine fine, only a fair amount" I panicked. The tension clawed at me.

My back was leaning backwards now, trying to avoid everyone's criticizing glares. Back bending. This is known as a back bending moment.

I was unwilling to go any further.

"ONLY A FAIR AMOUNT OKAY?" I yelled.

.

…

Then Silence once again.

…

I inhaled, and exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Try to calm yourself Train Heartnet. .

Sven finally sighed a sigh of victory, "I knew it"

"But being your age and never having a girlfriend is pretty sad" He explained taking a puff on a cigarette.

"You shouldn't be talking" I said a little annoyed.

Back to Yume's POV

Huh? What was that Scream just then? It kinda sounded like.. 'Only a bear Mountain alright?'

Weird… bear mountain. Never heard of it. Maybe it's a vacation spot? Now moving on

_Lalalalala Searching… for my bounty!_

I hummed my happy tune to myself. Like a little child, I skipped down the street, looking for any leads. Or more as in trying to spot anyone that might look suspicious! After skipping for a few minutes. Which was aimless, because the only thing I had gotten done was a daily exercise. I realized that I wasn't doing anything.

Okay, this is really weird, I haven't done this in so long that I'm starting to forget how to do this. Let's review the rules and strategies of how to catch bounties.

1)… I forgot number one

2) And number two too…

3) Okay three. I think I remember this. …. Something about being bait. Nicknamed "Fishing"

I'M A GENIUSS!

_MY CHANCE TO HELP SVEN AND TRAIN WIPE THEIR DEBT! Hehehehe_

The sudden idea just fell from the sky and hit me in the head. This dude that we were looking for liked to hunt children and girls! :D With a little decoration I'll look 15 any day! … in fact I think most of the time I look fifteen. All these people keep asking me how old I am and telling me how I shouldn't be alone after dark downtown and all… I'm only doing my job. Yes most of the time I catch my catches about one in the morning downtown. Thing is at the times I need to be stealthiest as in stalking my prey, it's so dark that I run into a garbage can and cause a huge commotion. Then of course I can't see anything so my catch sneaks up behind me and either holds a huge fist out or in worst case scenarios a huge knife. --. It's a good thing I'm really lucky and have this tracking device for people in my head.( As in tracking Chi) Or I wouldn't be alive today. (Results in most of my visits to the emergency room) Now I'm just getting off track so I'll get back on track

"EUREKKKAAA!" I cheered, doing another happy dance.

_Hehe I didn't kill my brain cells sniffing those smelly markers after all!_

Seeing as I was too busy doing my happy dance and self phrasing my brilliance, I ran into someone AGAIN. Shooken out of lala land, I opened my eyes. Only this time it was a huge a lot taller than me. I had to crank my head up to make eye contact. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating again. Not huge, but Train size okay?

"Eh… sorry" I smiled a little embarrassed.

I expected something like, "Watch where you're going", but no he didn't say that. Instead, he said something a little more peculiar.

"I'm sorry but may I ask you where Miranda street is?" He asked with a smile. I blinked a few times trying to swallow and process what he had just asked. He was so confident in his words that he didn't seem like he was asking anything, in fact it was more of a statement.

"Mmmm… I'm sorry mister I don't live here" I trailed on with a finger pressed onto my lower lip to show thought., "But I'm pretty sure it's over there!" A confident finger was thrust out to my right. Okay then not confident, it wavered a little.

_Or maybe it was that way._

Then I changed my mind and changed the location to where I was pointing.

"Sorry… I'm not too good with directions" I apologized with a sweat mark coming down my face. "You might get lost if you follow me" True enough was my statement.

I looked at his face, which was a little annoyed. Then again I couldn't really tell because his eyes were covered with shades. I have a bad feeling.

_Eeep._

It was a little frightening.

"Butbutbut Mister I have a ummm map right here" A stammered looking through my Jean pocket. Yes, I am twenty years old, but this guy that I was talking to was at least… forty; therefore he deserved the name 'mister'.

I quickly set it in his hand. He slowly closed his hand around my pocket sized map. I was waiting for a response. If I pleased him or not. Soon my facial expression turned into that of 'Hello Kitty's'.

"Thank you" He said. I was relived. This adds to Yume's list of good deeds!

He removed his hat, and like one of those people in the olden days would do, he bowed holding his hat. "And in return…" His white hair whisped in front of his face.

_But I didn't ask for anything in return. To see an older man bow for me is kinda embarrassing. _

I blinked again. This day was getting stranger and stranger by the second.

"Please don't bow" I said hastily. His eye suddenly shot up to meet mine. A cold wave was sent coursing through my body.

_Another eep moment._

He scares me.

Quietly rising back up, he started talking quite fast. "I know why you're here, and you might want to try this place"

_Doie._

"What do you mean…" I answered rather confused.

"There's quite a good probability that you're next bounty is going to be here, at this location." A random list of numbers and letters were named after.

And me in my always confused state and tendency to not realize things until moments later always has and always will get the best of me.

"Uhhhh thank you?" Not knowing what to say. But by that time, the man had already walked far away.

_Oh. I didn't get his name. Strange guy…_

"Oh well at least I get some hints on where a bounty is right?" I mumbled to myself. I should be suspicious right? It's not normal for a random guy to appear out of nowhere and give you everything that you need. Then again what's the worse that can happen? It's that there turns out that there is no lead. Nothing to loose.

_Yeah who am I kidding? I couldn't be more wrong._

**Author's note: Sorry about the late update.. and bad grammer.. (didn't have time to edit the whole thing so this chapter may be changed later on)**

**Reviews please! xD**


	21. Chapter 20

Cross of Clear Peridot (20) 

"Hi there" I smiled, skipping down the stairs in my happy state.

_Just wait 'till Train sees what I've got!_

I peeked around the corner to look at them. Train laid on the floor, obviously noticing me. Even so, he didn't even give a single hello. Only Sven and Eve waved at me. I blinked at what I saw. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Usually it's Train that enthusiastically welcomes me and Sven that completely ignores me. To tell you the truth, I was a little disappointed. It's like that feeling when you expect praise from your mom or something and you get a lecture instead.

I waved the piece of paper around Train's head trying to snare his attention. I started fanning him, but only succeeded to fan his hair around even more. Causing his hair to be messier than what it already is. Waving a piece of paper around someone's face is really effective… (Note the sarcasm here).

Well, at least, it wasn't effective until he finally caught little numbers messily scratched onto the wrinkled paper. He blinked, and I shoved it in his face. If you want someone to notice something, then the most effective way to do it is of course, shoving it in someone's face.

"See?" I smiled, "I got something"

His hand quickly flew up to his face and took the little thing in my hand that had valuable information. He sat up straight away, and stared at it for a few moments.

"You got this?" He asked, obviously puzzled.

I gave a confident, and over exaggerated nod with a big grin on my face. The 'V' for victory symbol was thrust out with another trumphaint stance. It's nerdy, but hey, it's an Asian thing.*

"Yay!" Train cheered, hands thrown out in the air, wailing. He then showed Sven, who only gave a suspicious look. No matter what I seem to do, I can never impress Sven…

_Hehe at least he's happy!_

I smiled to myself, knowing that I had finally done something for him, and the rest of the team, and in a way, felt a little bit of self accomplishment.

Train turned, and plastered his signature smile over his face.

_He's smiling at me!_

I had a mellow spasm in my head. It made me even content that he was happy. For a reaction, I managed to get the tips of my mouth lift into a somewhat happy smile.

"This means more food!" Train stated bluntly with a ton of enthusiasm.**

_…Uh…_

You see, this is once again one of those moments were it just ruins the fluffy birdies flying above your head. When they just fall **dead**. Still, I didn't do anything violent and only gave a few twitches.

Although Sven wasn't too excited, he still got into the car, and drove. He also had his reasons of course… to pay off their debt, and to actually start eating real food again. (Should I tell them that I still have me huge food storage at my house?... Even though mostly I spend my time over at his…)

_Nope. That's the conclusion I come to. Nope. It's okay eventually they'll figure it out when I come over everyday with a bag of potato chips in my hands. They just haven't seen it yet._

Turns out that this place that the stranger gave to me was quite far away. At first it was only passing familiar roads, then out of the city into rural places; I was completely lost from there. It must've taken hours. Time seemed to tick by like molasses running uphill in January. The leaves and branches of trees beat themselves on the windows, and obstructed much sight. It was literally the thickest forest I've ever seen. … Then again one of the only forests I've ever seen. Do bounties usually establish hideouts in these places? In thick forest?

And then that's when a mild feeling struck me.

_Not this again…_

_It's just that feeling you get when you're in the car too long… at least I think it is…_

I hoped that it would pass by quickly, but was proved wrong when it only started getting worse. Only now it was a headache.

_Well I know this feeling…_

Yep. Definitely it was the feeling when an overwhelming amount of negative chi starts diffusing. It's a weird feeling, like that kind you get on the spinning amusement park rides. A little bit of dizziness, and uneasiness. This kind of thing is actually quite rare. But usually when it does happen, it takes only minutes go come and go. I mean after all, who has such a negative aura that I can feel it miles away?

_I wonder where this is coming from…_

So in order to suppress that nauseous reflex, I laid down in what little space I had in the back seat. Usually it passes by in a few minutes so I just waited… and waited… The force became heavier and heavier. It felt as if gravity had grown. It didn't ease, it only grew. God this is horrible. Is this coming from our bounty? I buried my face in my arms, pretending to be asleep just in case someone notices something.

Maybe I shouldn't have followed that creepy old man's directions. A drop of cold sweat rolled down the side of my face. I bit my bottom lip nervously as my body started to recognize the source. There was one place where this distinct feeling struck me before… It finally hit me. How could I not notice?

_When did I grow so sensitive to chi?_

The kind that makes your heart sink, and start to feel heavy, like someone's sitting on your chest. Out of breath. My breathes were only short shallow gasps now. Swirling around, were whisps of it, and it seemed to cling onto me. Why is it that chi needs to be attracted to me?

_It's Creed._

His eyes. Maniacal.

His hair. A steel like white.

His skin. That felt like frozen ice.

I couldn't even stand to be around him. It makes me feel sick.

_This didn't happen last time I saw him. How did he gain so much of this stuff? People don't just suddenly gain chi…. _

"You okay back there?" Train asked looking at the small side view mirror.

_I can't tell Train. I can't tell him. What if he knew it, that Creed was there. Train hates his guts. The same thing might happen like last time. I don't want to see him like that anymore. One look at the freezing eyes of the Black Cat was enough. They reflected murderous intent, cold… ice like. It pained me to look at him. And he almost got killed… I don't want to see anyone else die anymore._

Then how would I be able to stop him?

_Make up an excuse._

"I feel sick; can we all go home now?" I said, doing my best to not stammer.

"Huh? Now?" Train asked once again, this time seeming surprised.

I nodded.

"You can stay in the car if you want… but we just drove for a few hours to get here. It'll take a long… l…o…n…g… time" He explained shuffling around with the front seat. He put extra emphasis on the 'long'.

"This might make you feel a little better" He held out his hand, and revealed a bottle of milk. Train grinned his signature smile and exclaimed, "Ta-da!" He wasn't acting like he was excited; he WAS genuinely excited to see milk. You know, I always hate it when he says it with such enthusiasm, 'cause I hate that stuff like no human can hate.

_Not everyone is like you… we don't ALL think that milk is the source of life on Earth. _

I only grumbled and gently pushed it away. "Keep it, I don't need it'

So like that, I went back to my 'I feel sick' position.

He seemed surprised that I didn't take it, and even a little disappointed.

_Or maybe excuses aren't the answer. I was never good at making up excuses… Which then still makes me think. This was all a trap. It was cleverly set up by someone so that we would come here. Who was the sleazy old man?_

_Who would gain anything by us coming here other than Creed? _

"Just a question, but did we accept to the question of whether we would capture Creed or not?" I asked Train who was eagerly guzzling down a bottle of milk. I figured that whoever sent us here was someone that hoped we either got killed by him, or caught him. Preferably the second choice over the first.

He took the bottle off his lips and stayed silent in thought. He eyed me through the reflective mirror, and gave me a quick, and brief answer.

"Dunno"

_I don't know how he can be so unserious when answering such an important matter. _

Slowly, he lowered his gaze out the window. And that's when you get that strange feeling again. When the idiot standing in front of you really isn't that idiotic after all. I really can't help it but to completely melt into mush. Something grabbed at me and told me to go give him a big bear hug… but that's just plain creepy when someone just sneaks up behind you and grabs you into a hug. So something else in my mind fought back to say: No.

He isn't too loose about this after all… In fact, he might've been thinking about that question for a long time. I wonder for how long he's been thinking it over…

_For once when I think I'm doing them a favor, I actually get them into deeper trouble… _

The car came to a screeching stop, immediately snapping me out of my off topic thoughts. Not only did me get me on topic again, it also threw me rolling out of the seat and crashing on the floor. So now, I was basically upside-down and scrunched up to the door.

_I'm guessing we're there?_

Of course, Sven had to open it from the outside, which is literally taking out the only thing keeping me inside the car. Like that, I preformed my second roll and crash onto the dirt road.

_Ouch…_

I rubbed the back of my head, still face towards the ground. I suddenly felt an arm picking me up. Blinking out of confusion as I was lifted off the ground and set back on my feet again.

"You feel like a limp ragdoll," Train smiled shaking my arms around trying to emphasize the fact, and the truth was, it did look like that. They just kind of flopped around. It made me feel fat…

"Okay I get it! I'm lazy and fat so stop throwing my arms around," I sighed as Train finally let go.

"Lazy yes… very lazy. Fat? I don't know if you're fat then Sven's obese" Train grinned with a cheeky face. A low pitched grumble was heard beside me. I didn't need to look to know that it came from a very ticked off Sven. It was just naturally in Train to say things like that. And I can't help but admit that it's …. Cute. Hehe it sounds weird when I say it… Cute.

*After a considerable time of fooling around*

_Okay back on track._

Only meters ahead of us was a building. Some people may be thinking, Yay. A building. How exciting.

But no.

We're talking about a castle. A huge stone castle from the medieval times. Still growing ancient vines broke cracks in the rock trying to reach the sun. Moss settled in the corners of stone that hosted a nice, moist home. Rough texture of its outer walls didn't make it a nice place to live; and all of that was settled perfectly, dead center of a forest. I hope Train, Eve and Sven are all getting the shivering, this-isn't good feeling, cause I'm feeling it. It was probably abandoned due to the fact that people almost literally froze their toes off in winter. In other words, a perfect hideout for Creed.

But of course, none of them seem to be phased.

_My mind sighed mentally. Maybe I'm going through this a little too many times that I'm just so used to it. _

When we started to go in, the welcome wasn't too warm either. No one would expect pieces of rubble in here. Some, the size of pebbles, and others were comparable to boulders. It didn't matter what the size was, what the problem really was that they were EVERYWHERE. It was completely littered. It obstructed even sight.

Now climbing over it was a completely different matter. In other words, scraped knees and bruised elbows. While I put all my effort in being able to climb over rocks, Train was just probably breaking no sweat jumping on top of them; Eve just flew over them, while I was tripping over them. Convenience of a normal human…

_Oh wait. Right… I'm not a normal human! I'm a Taoist. _

It's nice I remember these things once in a while! So like that, and a small burst of chi once in a while, I jumped over even Train. He, who only stared at me from below, and I who was actually taking this as a competition to see who could get to the top the fastest. It's weird how I almost take everything as a race or competition with him.

With confidence and everything, I was soaring through the air. But we all know soaring through the air is draining.

_…It's getting harder and harder to use this chi._

_Jumping over boulders is tiring. … I finally get some exercise and I do this for a half a minute and I'm tired. _

I was already feeling out of breath.

_Ugg… No loosening up now, almost there. Castle walls also hold a considerable amount of space for the corridors inside I guess. How did the people that used to live in this get across the ballroom without dying of exhaustion anyways?_

And suddenly, that's when that same feeling I got in the car hit me again. Only this time, it returned as a piercing headache. It was so sudden, no warning. Almost immediately the barely glowing chi flickered and died. Conveniently, I was ten meters in the air, and began to feel the foundation for my feet completely disappear. Soon enough, in less than the beat of a wing, I was falling. Parts of vision obstructed by blurry dark spots due to what felt like someone kept constantly stabbing me in the head with a knife. Not sure of what was under me; I was hoping it wasn't a huge rock with sharp edges.

I was sure to feel myself hit the ground sometime.

_But nope, I didn't._

Conveniently Train was the only one who could, or even bother keeping up with me; therefore, being reading to catch me any time. His arms precisely caught me centimeters before impact, and I admit I was scared out of my wits, face being a few centimeters away from the solid… cold… ground.

_Yay! More cheers for Train! Let's give him another hero point while I try to get my vision in focus now. _

It came back in splotches actually…"You alright?" He asked. And as everything became clear again, my focus immediately snapped and locked to see his eyes. I couldn't see anything but him. I found myself staring right into golden orbs. Okay, so maybe not exactly staring, I was completely innerly melting and gushing under them. They look so similar to a cat's eye, illuminated. It felt like one of those things so fragile that you couldn't touch, but only watch and all I could do was blink.

"Wow…" I whispered under my breath. Completely entranced, that's what I was doing.

"Huh? What did you say?" He said; and then… I think I felt my heart skip a beat. The throbbing in my head, just dulled again, now was the problem not my head, it was my heart that was really throbbing. If only his voice right now could shake me, I wonder… what a kiss would do. It felt like my heart was in my throat, yearning for something. Face practically glowing more than a thousand shades of red. Pulse, a tenfold.

_If only… I could close the space between us right now. _

"Yume! Train! Come over here!" A familiar voice yelled. The voice itself startled me, and I automatically let out a small 'eep'. Only then, did I notice how awkward this really was. It was kind of like I naturally fell into this position, sitting on Train, who was sort of squatting. Oh right, silly me**, I DID** fall into this position, from 10 meters in the air to be honest.

…

_Well, what can I say, moment killed. It always seems that the moments are killed… in my book anyways. Maybe I'm just an unfortunate being…_

At first, Sven didn't catch my attention; in fact he never catches my attention. He's just too… dull. It was only when I heard a thud, and Eve's quiet groan that I really became worried. It also wasn't in Eve to groan, or complain. The huge angelic wings that suddenly popped up were also a sign of strangeness; although pretty.

_I really would like to stick around and hang around with Train a little more, but I really think I should get going now. _

So just like that, I whipped myself up, not saying a single word to the indifferent Train behind me, and ran away. Jumping back over the boulders and rocks which I spent so much effort to go past. Immediately, a crouching figure of Eve caught the corner of my eye. Not so hard to miss; clearly doubling over.

My immediate reaction was to land, and so I did, with a gentle tap on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with her by bending down.

No response was given. Sven's worried eyes only set on her once more.

"Hot..." She moaned, the sound barely escaping her lips. Her fingers fumbled with her dress, almost trying to tear at it. Sweat ran down her face, and a pink feverish tint slid over.

Immediately, I set my hand on her forehead to see what the real situation was. And she was right, it was hot. Really, really hot…

*For those of you who don't know Yume Hoshi is 100% pure blood Japanese…but she was born in Europe, so Japanese was a second language other than a first. She visited Japan and picked the victory thing up.

**Just pretend that it's possible to do that

Authors Note: Yay! Finally! Another update! Sorry it took so long, school started and it ended up being really hectic because this year was really important. And we also had to work on a Soul Eater oneshot (which will probably be posted…later) for a contest we entered in. Updates should come faster now!


	22. Chapter 20B

Cross of Clear Peridot (20B)

Ever since the day that I found out that Train was the former Black cat, I've always asked myself a question.

_Did it scare me that I live and spend everyday with a former assassin that was feared even in the underworld?_

I've thought about it, and continued to think about it, but in the end. It was a plain and simple 'no'. But then, I would wonder, why not? How could it not be scary?

I'm sure at one point in his life, no one would be brave enough to even lock their eyes on him. His eyes would be cold, cold enough to stop even the cruelest of criminals in their tracks. Eventually, they would be forced to look away. Although I knew this already, when I looked into _his _eyes, the only thing that showed was the playful, welcoming warmth of Train Heartnet. It was hard to imagine him, who I knew to be, to be a murderer. Welcoming. Outgoing. Those were the usual qualities that I usually saw in him, but at times, adjectives that could be used to describe the Black Cat leaked out. I knew that the cold, heartless assassin existed in Train, yet it was still impossible not to be attracted to him.

Or maybe, Train Heartnet and the Black Cat are two different people entirely? Split personalities they call it? Always floating on the verge of one or the other. Always skittering, missing the other, never colliding. He had a blood splattered past that maybe I couldn't even imagine, but somehow I really do believe that I know about the fingers which have been stained red more times than anyone can count. That I can understand his face, his eyes that sent shivers down the spine to anyone who knew his name. There are times when he would get pushed over the edge, and the other side would show. And it scared me. But I still had the feeling of compassion, and I wanted to support. I also knew what it felt like to loose control. To feel like the world won't matter. Your ears, pounding to the beat of your heart. An accelerated beat. Lashing out, trying to destroy everything in your sight. To be guided by your bloodied instinct...

Is it because I want to heal his scars? Or maybe subconsciously it was because I wanted him to sooth mine. It would be best if it were both ways.

He told me once before, that it was all in the past. He didn't like to be reminded of the past, nor did he like to talk about it. Now that I think about it, it's only natural that a person doesn't like to think about these kinds of things. Aren't I the same?

_… He is Train Heartnet, with the shadow of the Black Cat following closely behind him. _

What did he think of this past? He didn't cast it away. Does he constantly think of it? Is he reminded of it? Or did he bury it all away in the back of his head?

Whatever it is he usually does, today it isn't usual. Most likely right now, he's trying to fight it. It's happening right now actually. In that castle.

I sighed, the breathe itself quivering.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

Breathing exercises are supposed to help you relax right? But still, I couldn't help but fumble with my shirt in nervousness.

Sitting on top of the car, with the cold metal under my hands.

When you like someone a lot, it's only natural to believe in them. To think that they can accomplish great things, and come on top of everything. Only right now, I'm trusting him that he won't get killed. Yes, I can only believe that far, to believe that he will NOT get the crap beaten out of him. I mean what can you expect from Creed? He'll go to the extremes to get something he wants. But why did he leave me here? He went without me dammit, knowing exactly who he was against. He _needed_ me there. That idiot that's too full of himself. It's not like he knows anything about how tao works.

_I feel like… I'm always being protected. Because I'm weak. No… it's not that. Because they __**think**__ that I'm too weak. I've been training, and growing. Always. _

Then on the other hand, the thought that crept over me once was that maybe it was some other reason.

I think… when I finally let go on the death grip on his sleeve, I saw something else. It was only a slight second, but there was a type of smile I had never seen before. When I scrunched my eyebrows together, I saw a small tint… of worry? Maybe? Just a little?

I like it how he wants to keep everyone safe and all. I really do, it shows that I mean something to him right? But he, out of everyone should know, and understand that I have almost the need, to always stay by his side. His smile is the warmth that I see.

_I'm probably annoying because I'm so clingy. _

He knows that it's because I'm worried for him doesn't he?

_Flickering, tiny washing waves. _

That's what Life energy feels like. It's usually very faint, barely even noticeable, exactly like the waves in a lake, gentle, and calming. It's constant, and I've gotten quite used to it. But, what happens when someone dies? All the little movements of waves fade away, and it feels lonely without. It's impossible to notice, it's like you've gotten so used to it, and suddenly it disappears. The same thing happens when someone's soul is in distress. The waves start getting bigger, and bigger, and it lashes out at you. What was once gentle and calming, hurts when it runs itself roughly across your skin.

_It's unstable._

Right now, I can feel it. It doesn't feel comfortable, some are flaring, some are flickering out, and it's all jumbled together, but at the same time it's all so clear.

Not one, and not two. It was…many. I could only identify one person's chi, Train's. In the worst case scenario, it's five against one, in a more optimist manner, it's five against Creed. Some weren't even human. In fact I didn't even know what it was. It was something, and that was all I knew.

Flaring, flickering, receding, calming. It all happened. And it crept across my skin, each movement. I really wanted to keep it close, and to try and piece together what was going on. Slowly, and surely, as time itself seemed to wrap itself around it, a once burning flame, cooled. Smaller, smaller, and finally, it's like that finally moment of a bonfire, glowing ashes. Then, it was gone. Cold.

_What? _

The feeling of when something dies crept up on me again. My heart tightened, afraid that the worst might have happened. It beat faster, and louder. My mind practically bleached blank in a second.

_Another person is lost, and it was another person I felt slip away._

_I wonder when people will stop dying in my presence. I wonder when the last time I get this heart breaking feeling will be._

There are no other words to describe it. Sad.

_It's just too sad. Simply, sad. _

It's not Train. I knew it wasn't Train. I wonder why he wasn't there to protect whomever.

A voice was searing through the distance between where I was, and the castle. "HURRY UP AND GET THE CAR STARTED SVEN!" Someone shouted a few meters away. No mistaking it, it was Train. Was it panic I heard in his voice?

"Huh." Sven's reaction.

It would also be my reaction if I was quick enough to say anything.

Train, who was running the fastest he could with a hurried look on his face, finally touched down to the car. In fact, he was in such a hurry that I don't think he had the time to take a breath before running in the car. Rinslet was dragged behind him. Was she dragged against her will, or maybe she was dragged here because she couldn't run as fast as Train? It didn't look like she was forced.

_Why did she just randomly appear out of nowhere?_

Of course I was going to ask that question, but Train asked no questions, and nor answered any before he grabbed me off the top of the car by my arms, and forcefully shoved me in the back seat. I've got to admit, it hurt, and now I was in the back seat again, with another very awkward position, basically upside down, and scrunched in a little wad. Eve seemed to get the picture faster than I did, and ran in by herself. Although, by that time, Sven was already ready, foot on acceleration. Actually everyone looked panicked and in a hurry, except for me.

I just didn't get it.

_I don't get why this is happening while everyone else does. It seriously makes me feel lost, and stupid. … I don't think being scrunched into the back seat is helping either. Too much blood rushing to my head. _

Of course, without any warning, (Ok maybe with a lot of warning that I just didn't notice), Sven stomped on the pedal, which made the engines explode in acceleration, and send me crashing to the floor with whiplash. Oh yes, did I also mention that I'm the only one that forgot to put on my seatbelt?

..Wak. Screeeeech.

Summary of the sounds I heard… Thunks are the sounds that are made when you go over rocks at 180 km/hour*. Waks are the sounds that are made when a tree branch slaps your window, at 180km/hour. Screeches are those sounds that make your ear bleed when someone makes a sharp turn at 180 km/hour. And soon enough… an ear deafing…

BOOM

A huge explosion, which seemed to propel the car 40 km faster than it already was. Debris and rocks were flying everywhere, past the windows, and amazingly, none of the lethal ones smashed into our car. It was a dust cloud surrounding us, like a volcano just exploded. The rocks made a tinking noise as they came in contact with the metal lining of the vehicle. Soon enough, which actually seemed like a long time, the dust cloud was left behind us. I peered back from the window, only to see the castle we used to know, going down in rubble, getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Destroyed in seconds. Killed in seconds. Death. You can see it can't you? I can feel it.

There are people out there, that think, death is no big deal, it's part of life.

_Yes it is._

But it is a big deal, have they ever thought about it? It's not like a break from life. Once felt, there's no turning back, you're dead. Only the people that have lived though so much death will ever know. Train, and I learned the impact our separate ways, but I'm sure we've come to the same conclusion.

Never take death lightly. Death is death. There's no going back

*180km is approximately 112 miles.

**Authors Note**:

Sorry about the chapter confusion, some miscommunication and wrong chapter numbers written lead for Chapter 20A to be reposted!

Well, contrary to popular belief, we are not dead! It just took a long time to write, due to writers block and quite some time to proofread and edit because ever since school started, our English grammar started to deteriorate since we do French Immersion… The story is going to finally start to pick up! It's going to get slightly more serious and more romantic…hopefully it won't be too cheesy! XD;;

Chapter 21 is completed though; it just needs to be edited and proofread. We'll try to do updates faster but no guarantees! (Reviews are a good way to get us motivated though! xD)

-Wingzies and Cheese (aka FreedomWingz and Lovealchemist)


	23. Chapter 21

Cross of Clear Peridot (21)

"A HA HA HA I WIN THIS TIME!!" It was clearly the voice that belonged to the one and only, Train Heartnet.

Immediately following his cry was the tipping of the table, and rattling of a poor café table's legs.

"WOAH!!" Due to his fact reflexes, he immediately caught it halfway from the ground to prevent it actually slamming the ground. The patio umbrella flopped over my face, almost mistaking me for an inviting place to lean on. My soda, tipped over, a bunch of carbonated orange liquid flooded over the edge.

_Too late…_

There was a more than noticeable stain on my skirt now as drops of soda dripped onto it, making it grow. But I didn't bother putting the bottle upright, and instead, let it drip; it was empty anyways, didn't really matter; it wasn't like I could save any juice.

I stared blankly at the mess, and then at Train, who was on the other side in the same position, still holding onto the table. I looked back at myself again then I took a quick glance at Eve. She just shrugged, and pretended like nothing happened. I guess I'm the only person that was affected by Train's random bursts of excitement.

Perhaps it was because he was afraid of my reaction, or maybe because he felt if he moved, the moment would shatter but either way, Train did not stir one bit. A slice of half eaten cake slowly slid down the slope of the table, and plopped itself nicely on my leg.

_Yup… The falling and flying things are always attracted to land on me. _

_…_

"Sorry," Train said in a way a scared kitty would "I… ummm… kinda… got excited." He laughed a nervous laugh, went to scratch his head while showing his famous star and kitty version simile.

_Yes I can see you got a little excited._

"Actually… " Eve started, and lowered her hand of cards. "Royal Flush" Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and a ten, all of the same suit. She sprawled out her fingers to make the cards more visible on the table.

_Excited for nothing._

"…" He said nothing.

"It's okay I'll just go and clean myself up I guess" I smiled a weary smile, even though was trying to keep my twitches behind my barrier of will; pushed my chair back, and didn't take a second glance at the scenario that was left behind. I sighed and left.

***

I walked out, although I was afraid to put even my toe out the bathroom door. Of course, Train is sitting outside, just waiting to see me covered in sticky sugar in forms of pop, icing, and cake.

"YAY! We now can-" I slammed the door in his face. Train didn't finish his statement.

_I don't know how my day turned out like this. Being covered in sticky sugar and being like miles away from my house. … oh right. This started with Eve's genius plan to play poker with someone that hasn't played a single card game in his life. _

I looked at myself, and noticed the white blotches of icing on my hair and the smeared orange splatter on my skirt. The radiating smell of orange soda didn't help. I think I was better off not making a failure attempt to clean it off; at least then it wouldn't be smudged all over the place. As much as I like sugar, this wasn't nice. At all.

Do you think it's embarrassing to be seen like this?

_Yes it is._

Ah, so sad, the one day I get to be lazy is not going so well.

Yup.

Do I need to go home so I don't go through the day as a person that sticks to anything she touches?

Yup.

The door to the public restroom rattled, and clear blunt banging could be heard. "Come on already! You've been in there for a long time!" Train's voice whined.

"It's cause I can't clean it off!!!" I hmphed.

"No, it's fine, it can't be that bad. It's just sugar and icing, besides you do still want to spend your day off don't you?" Train reassured. To be truthful, I don't want to do anymore time with him today...

I wrapped my hand around the door handle, and it stuck. Slowly, I opened the door. First my face, then my leg, then half of my body, then the whole thing, as I taped myself to the wall so no one could see me. But my attempt to be conspicuous failed; people still stopped to stare at me.

Train looked at me, scanning me head to toe. For some odd reason, he turned to the other side, so that I could no longer see his face, and crouched down.

A few muffled giggles could be heard, and his body shook in a way that showed he was obviously trying to conceal his laughter. Soon enough, trying to tame the uncontrollable laughter proved to be too hard of a task.

"HAHAHAHAHHA" Train let out an unrestrained laugh, almost tipping over. "hahaha" He wiped to tears from his eye, "ha…"

I looked at him, pretending to be hurt.

"Okay, sorry I didn't mean to do that," He smiled. "Honest"

I looked into his eyes again, bubbling tears in the corners of my eyes.

"…" Train tried to look away, almost as if he was embarrassed with his actions, but he couldn't help to look back with a backward shift of his eye.

I let out a small faker whimper.

"IRK" Train twitched his hands, almost debating whether to do something or not

"No what I mean is," He attempted to reason but nothing came out. He shot his hands up in the air, almost thinking over the fact of carrying me home, but at the same time, felt like I was too frail to touch. Maybe I would fall into pieces if he touched me. Of course not, but I made him believe it.

"I'll drive you home and you can get changed," Train stammered. "And… a-and… then you get more cake! Just d-don't cry" He dragged the word 'cry' on for a seemingly long time.

Harharhar. Finally.

_*3__rd__ person POV*_

"I'll just get the car keys from Sven…" He sighed, but at the same time, satisfied that he solved their dilemmas.

He hastily ran around the corner, only to see that Sven wasn't there anymore. He glanced around, and also noticed that Eve was also no longer in sight. There was an eerie silence around the part of the café. Finding it strange, he paced around the entire place, finding no one. Maybe they just went somewhere else to explore.

Seeing as Yume was waiting for him, he decided to offer her walking back. Since Sven and Eve were gone anyway, it wouldn't be unfair to leave. Always in the back of his mind, he had been planning to spend more time with her, and walking back would offer just that kind of thing.

To his surprise, she was also gone. He just concluded that they were playing some kind of group prank on him.

"Alright then I'll eat all this cake by myself" He yelled, hoping to lure Yume in with her weakness.

No response was given.

Train still waiting intently for one, knowing that if she was here, she would crack, and crawl out of wherever she was hiding.

Slowly, small footsteps could be heard behind him. Slow and gentle. That didn't sound like Yume. They were usually quick passed, brisk, and barely noticeable.

"Huh" Train quickly turned around, and immediately noticed that it wasn't anyone that he had expected it to be. Green hair, pinned upwards and a long dress. Echidna. One of apostles.

*Back to Yume's POV*

"Ahhhhhh…." I grumbled, picking myself off the ground, patting the dust off my shirt.

Somehow, and I don't really know how, but while I was standing there, waiting for Train to come back, the ground gave up under me. And I tried to grasp onto solid ground but a handful of air was all I could get. It seemed like a vortex from one of those sci-fi movies opened, only this time, it opened under me, making to fall right through.

It happened really past though; fast enough for the panic not to set in.

_Black_

_Silence_

_…A small light_

_… Small murmurs_

"Did they just appear?" Was one of the small mumbles heard from unknown people. "Just from thin air, no way!" Everyone started to murmur, unnoticeably edging away from just little by little. Whispers of confused thoughts spread over the crowd like a wave.

As it seemed, this portal brought me to a different place…Good if it's local, bad if it's like in Japan or something. (Though I would stay there for a while to buy manga and other cute things)

_I guess they have the right to be surprised. It's not everyday someone falls from the sky. Literally. _

I glanced around, trying to pinpoint where we were.

Stain glass windows played the light into a rainbow on the ground. A cross was neatly placed in the middle of the wall. Stone statues of angels, golden pipes of an organ, all properly placed around to ornate. Candles lit, to grant wishes, long benches, with people sitting in them to pray; all of this signified only one thing: This is a church.

"Ugggg," moaned Sven, who was in the same situation I was in a few seconds ago.

I looked to my side, and there I found Eve, picking herself off the ground.

_Well at least I'm not here alone, they're both with me. _

"Where are we?" Eve questioned, also looking around.

"We're in a ch-"suddenly something knocked the wind out of me, and I was unable to finish my sentence. I took a small gasp at air.

It wasn't anything physical, not even an object, or air or anything. It felt familiar, chi.

Faster than I imagined, I was gasping for air with short gasps. The reaction to this type of chi was exaggerated, tenfold the normal feeling. My mind started to race, what it could be. A cold aura enveloped me, and soon enough, I was in a cold sweat.

"Hahhh…" I wheezed, hand grasping my own chest, almost trying to knock the air back in me.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked, in a curious voice.

_Murderous aura. _

A sweat drop rolled down the side of my face.

_Creed._

It was possible, because clearly, at the back of my heart, I had always known he didn't die.

"Eve, Sv-"I wanted to yell, to warn them to be on their guard.

As soon as I looked their way, I was him, his face.

Maniacal Eyes. Steal white hair. Cold, pale skin. Blood lusting smile.

_It was him, and his grip on his sword certainly was anything but loose. _

_Run._

_Run away. He wants to kill someone._

I had to get away. But my legs locked, unable to move. A small twitch of the knee was the only movement I got. My body was simply paralyzed by his gaze.

He took a step towards me.

_Tmp._

And another.

_You have to move, fight. _

And another.

_Why can't I move?!?! MOVE!!_

But I didn't move, I just sat there, dumbfounded, legs appearing useless.

I looked up at him, eyes that seemed like they could look nowhere else.

"I brought you here today, just for you" Creed hissed.

_What are you going to do? To me, to Sven and Eve?_

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I wanted to ask, but my vocal cords were still.

He lifted his hand towards me, and I could do nothing but watch. Even if he was going to kill me with that hand, I was paralyzed by fear. Creed wasn't that scary, not in the least. It was his aura, the heavy weight of it, the cold burning of it.

He skimmed his fingers along my face. Burning ice. Cold. Demonic.

I quivered, hands shaking. Not in the slightest, did I know what to do.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" He said softly, but at the same time, with a razor edge to it.

I didn't say anything, but a small, barely noticeable quivering nod was given.

"I want you," He said, sharp as a knife, "To join the Apostles"

Cold sweat rolled down my face, and I was almost scared to tears. I had never been the type to be so… scared of a bounty. In fact I was always confident, but something about _Creed_, just drove me crazy inside. The absurd offer and or favor he just proposed, just ticked something off inside off me. If I can't stand to be around him, I wouldn't be able to stand walking around a blood lusting maniac all day.

"…no," I whispered

_No, it's not just 'no'. It's no freaking way in hell._

"No," I stated more confident this time, the cold rush was fading. "No, you can't take me, not even in hell"

I quickly stood up, running to the church wall, the statue of an angel, right behind me. Propelled by the sudden adrenaline rush that cruised though my body, I felt more confident. Suddenly, feeling up to defending myself. I couldn't run away, too many people here to protect.

Creed scrunched up his eyebrows, though still smiling. That's some creepy smile he's got. Still calm, he walked towards me.

_Damn…I made him angry._

Chi gathered in my limbs, almost glowing. I tightened my muscles, ready to pounce any minute now.

"That's a bad decision, if you don't want to, I want to. Someone like you, a Taoist since birth, someone that was gifted with Tao, would be the ultimate addition to my team. If you don't want to, I'll take you," He explained, using his hands to express this. "By force if necessary."

_That's absurd. And it's scary._

"If you come with me, then Train will surely come too. It's like that saying, 'killing two birds with one stone'," He dragged on, almost confident that he was going to get me.

And the more I listened and thought it over in my head, the more I believed it. The more that I thought I was going to die trying to resist. _He'll kill me for it, _andthat was the only thought that was running in circles around in my head.

_Chink._

A sharp sound that could be heard in the silence. Creed slowly unsheathed his sword. He looked at the blade, admiring its beauty and shine, proud of his beloved weapon that could slice a person open no sweat. The heavy chi radiated off of it, shortly distorting the small reality around it. He ran his finger upon its smooth, immaculate surface. He pointed it at me, confident of this ability.

My heart skipped a beat, thinking about his invisible sword that was sharpened to the atom. And I think for the first time in a long time, I felt authentically, scared, out of my wits. Fear overran me.

I don't know what I got myself into, but it seems like the only road now, was to fight.

*Back to Train's POV*

The only thing I could do was stare at her until she could give me some reason of why she was here. It was extremely strange that this day, out of all days, a lone follower of Creed might confront me. Plus it didn't seem like she was yearning for a fight.

"Are you wondering where your friends are?" She asked.

A small instinct of worry and anger bubbled up. This hassomething to do with Creed doesn't it? If it didn't, then she wouldn't be here.

"They're where Creed is," she said smoothly. Her eyes remained emotionless.

_Creed…_

"Creed, that bastard," A feeling of rage stirred, but they were calmly suppressed. "He survived."

"Creed is waiting for you on Dawson Street," Echidna stated quite normally. "However, you had better hurry. Creed has plans to kill that girl along with Sven."

_Kill? No. It happened once, and not ever again. _

My mind automatically set to one goal, getting there as fast as it is humanly possible. I turned around, not taking a second glance at Echidna, and propelled myself on the rooftops, heart racing to get there on time. Panic set into my mind, for there was a time limit. I don't know how long that limit is, but I'm sure that if I don't get there fast, someone _is_ going to be dead.

_I'm sure that all three of them can hold up a decent mount of time. Hopefully nothing morbid will happen._

**Authors Note: **Sorry for this chapter being a little shorter, just under 3000 words, but I thought it was nice to stop there before continuing. Next one will be very very long.

-Wingzies and Cheese


End file.
